mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cast
and the main character she voices, Twilight Sparkle.]] This is a list of voice actors and actresses, or cast, who have voiced characters in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Please only list verifiable entries, and put speculative entries in notes or in the comments section. The list is sorted by surname, then by character name. The credit is for speaking voices, or singing voices if noted in parentheses. Season and episode tags are specified for any character that has more than one voice actor (when appearing more than once) or when there is no identifying name. Please do not use sites like IMDb as sources. For verification, every page linked to for a character listed here should contain a reference for the voice if it is not listed in episode credits. __TOC__ English *Alistair Abell: additional voices (The Movie) *Mark Acheson: Lord Tirek *Enid-Raye Adams: Canterlot Pony 1, Gloriosa Daisy (speaking), Orange Slice *Uzo Aduba: Queen Novo *Tony Alcantar: Mayor of Fillydelphia *Sharon Alexander: Sour Sweet *Rena Anakwe: "Girl Pony 2" (S04E19), Sapphire Shores *Michael Antonakos: Starstreak *Caitlyn Bairstow: additional voices (The Movie), Blue Bobbin *Danny Balkwill: Toe-Tapper *Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Apple Dumpling, Apple Rose (S03E08), "Bright Pony" (S05E14), Changeling 1 (S07E01), Changeling 2 (S07E17), Changeling 3 (S07E17), Cherry Berry (S04E02), Colt (Rainbow Roadtrip), "Crystal Chalice Stand Pony" (S04E22), Crystal Pony (S03E12), "Crystal Pony 3" (S04E24), Daisy (S05E09), Eager Pony (S07E19), Excited Pony (S07E23), Fan (S09E06), "Food Pony 1" (S04E10), Lemon Hearts (S05E12), Local (S07E14), Lyra Heartstrings (S05E09, Friendship Games shorts), "Kirin 1" (S08E23), Mail Pony (S05E07), "Male Applejack", "Neighbor Pony" (S05E16), Nurse Redheart (S01E04), Open Skies, Participant Pony (S07E07), "Pedestrian Pony 1" (S05E15), "Pony in Line" (S04E08), "Pony 1" (S04E20), "Pony 2" (S04E10), "Pony Shopper" (S05E16), Pony Vendor 2 (Best Gift Ever), Prim Hemline, Rainbow Dash, Random Pony (S07E09), Salespony (S03E13), Sassaflash (S04E21), Snooty Fashion Scenester (S08E04), Student Pony 4 (S6E13), Twirly, "Random Breezie", the buffalo that says "If you say so, Spike. Catch ya later, bro," "Townspony 1" (S05E06), two of the nurses, Upper Crust, one of the background dragons in Dragon Quest, Young Pegasus 1 (S06E07) *Kathleen Barr: Foggy Fleece, Hoops (adult), Lucy Packard (S01E16), Puffed Pastry, Tall Pony (S08E19), Trixie, Queen Chrysalis *Lili Beaudoin: Kettle Corn, Kiwi Lollipop (speaking), Plaid Stripes *Ryan Beil: Zephyr Breeze *Doron Bell: Trenderhoof, Cattail *Racquel Belmonte: Kerfuffle *Adam Bengis: Code Red *Paula Berry: "Cherry Crash" (Rainbow Rocks) *Jackie Blackmore: Aunt Holiday *Rachel Bloom: Autumn Blaze *Emily Blunt: Tempest Shadow *Sienna Bohn: Sugarcoat *Nicole Bouma: Rain Shine *Jay Brazeau: Claude, Cortland, Elderly Villager (S08E19), Newspaper Pony (S07E18) *Chris Britton: Star Swirl the Bearded *Kira Buckland: Spike (My Little Pony: Power Ponies), Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Power Ponies) *Jim Byrnes: Gladmane *Alexandra Carter: Twist *Garry Chalk: All Aboard (S05E11), Fido, Oak Nut, Pony Vendor 3 (Best Gift Ever), Prince Rutherford *Shannon Chan-Kent: Aura (S04E05), "Fashionable Pony" (S05E14), Lemon Zest, Ocellus (singing), Pinkie Pie (singing), "Posh Pony" (S05E13), "Roma" (S03E04), Silver Spoon, Smolder, Sonata Dusk (singing, Find the Magic and Sunset's Backstage Pass), Student 2 (S08E16), Wallflower Blush *Christine Chatelain: additional voices (The Movie) *Kristin Chenoweth: Princess Skystar *Choirs (all singing credits only): **anonymous choir: The Heart Carol, The Flim Flam Brothers, Smile Song, Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle (and other Magical Mystery Cure songs) **The Cypress Singers: At the Gala **Gabriel Brown: In Our Town, Friendship Games songs, True True Friend Winter Wrap-Up **Kaylee Johnston: My Little Pony Friends, Rainbow Rocks songs, Friendship Games songs, True True Friend Winter Wrap-Up **Phoenix Chamber Choir: It's a Pony Kind of Christmas songs, My Little Pony The Movie score and songs **University of British Columbia: Raise This Barn *Jennifer Copping: Bookstore Pony 2 (S08E08) *Claire Corlett: "Little Pony 1" (S04E19), Surprise (S06E07), Student Pony 5 (S6E13), Sweetie Belle (speaking, singing season 4 onward), Swooning Pony 1 (S0708), "Townspony 3" (S05E06) *Ian James Corlett: Silver Shill *Matt Cowlrick: Dragon Lord Torch, Dragon 2 (S06E05), Rockhoof *Richard Ian Cox: Announcer (S09E15), "Dumb-Bell" (adult), Featherweight, Game Announcer (S09E06), Grampa Gruff, Klugetown Featured Voice (The Movie), Mr. Breezy, Snails *Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom, High Winds (S06E07), "Small Pony" (S04E19), Student Pony 1 (S6E13), Sweetie Belle (singing, seasons 1-3) *Brenda Crichlow: Amethyst Star (S05E09), Crowd Pony (S07E19), Matilda, Meadowbrook's mother, More Eager Pony (S07E19), Zecora *Michael Daingerfield: "Antique Chicken Stand Pony" (S04E22), Cratus (S04E22), Braeburn, Mr. Hoofington, Palace Guard 1 (S09E17), Tour Pony (S08E11), "Townspony 4" (S05E06) *Devyn Dalton: Ocellus (speaking) *Felicia Day: Pear Butter *John de Lancie: Discord *Jason Deline: Announcer (S07E07), Bow Hothoof *Charles Demers: Night Light (S07E22) *Trevor Devall: Announcer (S02E22), Bellhop (S04E08), "Delegate 2" (S05E10), Fancy Pants, Fluffy Clouds (S05E10), "Food Pony #2" (S04E10), Golden Gavel, Hayseed Turnip Truck, Hoity Toity, Iron Will, "Pedestrian 1" (S04E08), Thunderlane, "Vendor" (S04E10) *Mariee Devereux: Customer (S08E04), Debutante Pony (S08E04), Fashion Savvy Customer (S08E04), Mage Meadowbrook, Supernova Zap (speaking) *Taye Diggs: Capper *Brian Dobson: additional voices (The Movie), Sky Beak, Verko *Michael Dobson: Bulk Biceps (S04E10), Dr. Caballeron, Canterlot Featured Voice (The Movie), Crescent Moon (S04E10), Klugetown Featured Voice (The Movie), Out of Town Pony (S07E14), Security Guard (Sunset's Backstage Pass), Shoeshine (S06E04), Townspony 1 (S07E14) *Paul Dobson: additional voices (The Movie), Commander Ironhead, Meathead Pony (S09E05), Old Stallion (S09E05), Villager (S07E16) *Brian Doe: Timber Spruce *Dolores Drake: Bookstore Pony 1 (S08E08) *Patricia Drake: Ms. Peachbottom, Pony in Window (S07E22), Twilight Velvet (S07E22), Yingrid *Brian Drummond: Ahuizotl, "Band Pony" (S04E16), cabbie (S04E08), Caramel (S01E26), "Castle Guard 2" (S05E15), Davenport, "Delivery Pony" (Rainbow Rocks and S05E15), Director (S06E20), Doc Top, Double Diamond, Dr. Hooves (S01E12), Dr. Horse (S07E20), "Dumb-Bell" (colt), Filthy Rich, "Fuzzy Slippers", Lucky Clover (S01E26), Masked Pony (S06E23), Mr. Cake, Noteworthy, "Pedestrian 2" (S04E08), "Pony 3" (S05E02), Random Pony (S09E04), Saturn, Seabreeze, Security Guard (S04E19), Server Pony (S09E04), Sheriff Silverstar, "Special Delivery" (S04E04), "Townspony 2" (S05E06), Trainer 1 (S06E20), Uncle Orange, Village Pony (S05E01) *Brynna Drummond: Babs Seed *Zara Durrani: Trapeze Star *Kazumi Evans: Adagio Dazzle, Customer Pony (S07E19), Moon Dancer, Octavia Melody, Princess Luna (singing, S04E25), Rarity (singing), Receptionist Pony (S09E05), Rose, Wrangler *Sarah Edmondson: Windy Whistles *Andrew Francis: Crystal Pony, "Crystal Pony 1" (S04E24), "Crystal Pony 3" (S06E01), Crystal Pony #4, Lucky Clover (S02E25), Night Light (S06E02), Royal Guard (S03E01), Royal Guard (S04E01), Royal Guard 2 (S06E15), Royal Guard #3 (S04E01), Shining Armor, "Steamer" *Sia Furler: Songbird Serenade *Christopher Gaze: Seaspray *Mark Gibbon: Hard Hat *David Godfrey: Mr. Shy *Marcy Goldberg: Auntie Applesauce (S08E05) *Mackenzie Gray: Dandy Grandeur *Ron Halder: Meadow Song (S08E03), Ticket Taker Pony (S08E23) *Emmett Hall: Sky Stinger *Lena Hall: Coloratura *Doc Harris: Grogar *Ian Hanlin: Assistant Changeling (S7E17), Boy Pony (Rainbow Roadtrip), Bracer Britches (S08E04), Changeling 1 (S7E17), Crystal Pony 3 (S6E15), Guard 1 (S07E01), Goth Pony (S08E04), Man Pony (Rainbow Roadtrip), Mayor Sunny Skies, McColt Guard 1, "Pin Pony" (S06E02), Pony #1 (Rainbow Roadtrip), Royal Guard 1 (S6E15), Sunburst, Ticket Agent (S07E24), Twilight Changeling (S6E25), Young Changeling (S7E17) *Saffron Henderson: Auntie Lofty, "Pony 2" (S04E22), "Teddie Safari" (S04E22) *Maryke Hendrikse: Gilda, Sonata Dusk (speaking) *Ellen-Ray Hennessy: Group Leader (S7E17), Mistmane, Painted Changeling (S7E17) *Alexis Heule: Angel Wings *Fiona Hogan: Zesty Gourmand *James Higuchi: "Comic Geek Pony" (S04E22), "Pony 1" (S04E22), "Pouch Pony" (S06E03) *Matt Hill: Fume, Soarin, Young Pegasus 5 (S06E07) *Meaghan Hommy: Alice *Cole Howard: Terramar *Marie Hui: Kiwi Lollipop (singing) *Rebecca Husain: Minuette (S05E12), Spur *Daniel Ingram: "Tourist Pony 2" (S04E08) *Jesse Inocalla: Guard Pony 1 (S09E14), Sans Smirk *Britt Irvin: Lightning Dust, Sunny Flare *Lauren Jackson: Silverstream *Janyse Jaud: Delivery Pony 1 (S08E19), Mrs. Trotsworth *Diana Kaarina: Aria Blaze, Burly Unicorn , Canterlot Pony 2 , Saffron Masala, Shimmy Shake *David Kaye: Pickle Barrel *Peter Kelamis: Barker (S06E20), Big Daddy McColt, Carnival Barker (S08E05), Fashion Plate, Hooffield Pony 1, Resort Pony (S08E05), Stage Manager (S06E20), Trainer 2 (S06E20), Vapor Trail's Dad, "Whoa Nelly" (S05E14) *Ellen Kennedy: the Chimera (S04E17), Dusty Pages, Ma Hooffield, Mane-iac (S04E06), McColt Pony 1 *James Kirk: Micro Chips (Friendship Games shorts) *Adam Kirschner: Mudbriar *Terry Klassen: Announcer (S06E07), "Annoyed Delegate" (S05E10), Apple Split, Hoops (colt), Moody Root, Trout Pony (Rainbow Roadtrip) *Stef "DYLN" Lang *Gavin Langelo: Conductor Pony (MLPS1), Gallus *Sidika Larbes: Stormy Flare *Tariq Leslie: Big Bucks, Hoo'Far, Short Pony (S08E19) *Maurice LaMarche: Chancellor Neighsay *Brittany Lauda: Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Famous Stare), Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Famous Stare and My Little Pony: Power Ponies), Mane-iac (My Little Pony: Power Ponies), Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Power Ponies), Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Famous Stare) *William Lawrenson: Pipsqueak (S02E04) *Zach LeBlanc: Skeedaddle, Star Tracker (S07E22) *Ali Liebert: Juniper Montage *Andrea Libman: "Amber Laurel" (S06E15), Angel Pony (S09E18), Apple Leaves, Bernard Rabbit (S06E20), "Cadet #1" (S03E07), "Classmate Pony 3" (S04E15), Cloudy Quartz, Crowd Pony 2 (S07E19), "Crystal Pony 1" (S06E02), "Crystal Pony 2" (S06E01), Daisy (S02E08), "Elderly Pony" (S05E16), "Five Year Old Pony" (S04E19), Fleetfoot, Fluttershy/Flutterbat, "Foal" (S06E02), "Food Merchant" (S05E16), "Girl Pony 1" (S04E19), "Goth Pony" (S05E14), Hinny of the Hills (S04E08), Insufferable Pony 2 (S08E04), Lily Lace, "Kirin 2" (S08E23), McColt Guard 2 (S05E23), McColt Guard 3 (S05E23), "Method Mare 2" (S05E16), "Pedestrian 2" (S04E08), "Pegasus 3" (S04E21), Pegasus Foal (S07E14), Piñata (S07E12), Pinkie Pie (speaking, occasionally singing), Pinkie Pie's imaginary friends, Player 1 (S09E15), "Pony in Crowd" (S04E22), Pony Shopper (Best Gift Ever), Pumpkin Cake, Seedling, "Spectator #2" (S03E04), "Street Pony" (S05E16), "Stubborn Crystal Pony" (S06E02), Sweet Apple Admirer (S07E14), Sweetie Drops (S05E09, Friendship Games shorts, Friendship Games), Twinkleshine (S02E25), Unicorn 1 (S09E17), Windfall, Yak (S07E11), Young Pegasus 3 (S06E07) *Alan Marriott: Buried Lede, Mr. Stripes *Max Martini: Boyle *Erin Mathews: Gabby, Little Strongheart *Asia Mattu: Aurora *Blu Mankuma: Flutterguy (S01E09) *Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance, Foal 1 (S07E03) *Andrew McNee: Announcer Pony (S08E20), Canterlot featured voice (The Movie), Klugetown featured voice (The Movie), Mail Pony (S08E08), Organic Baker (S08E08), Short Fuse *Scott McNeil: Chief Thunderhooves, Flam, Student 4 (S08E16) *Madeline Merlo: Sonata Dusk (singing, Rainbow Rocks) *Kelly Metzger: Blossomforth (S04E10), Customer #1 (Rainbow Roadtrip), Gloriosa Daisy (singing), Petunia Petals, Spitfire (all but S01E16), Young Pegasus 2 (S06E07) *Jason Michas: Ragamuffin *Jim Miller: Chargrill Breadwinner, King Sombra (S03E02), Goldengrape (S04E12, S04E21), Trouble Shoes *Shirley Millner: Apple Rose (S08E05, S09E05) *Ali Milner: Ember *Jinjara Mitchell: Sleek Pony (S08E08) *Bill Mondy: Burnt Oak, Goldengrape (S7E13) *David Mongar: "Captain Planet" (Rainbow Rocks) *Marcus Mosley: Flutterguy (singing voice, S04E14) *Tegan Moss: Vignette Valencia, Canterlot featured voice (The Movie) *Colin Murdock: "Business Pony" (S05E16), Henchpony (S06E13), "Method Mare 3" (S05E16), "Newspaper Pony" (S05E16), On Stage (S08E07), "Pedestrian Pony 2" (S05E16), Salespony (S06E13), Svengallop (S05E24) *Riley Murdock: Attendant Pony (S07E02), Student 1 (S08E16) *Caitriona Murphy: Inky Rose *Peter New: "All Aboard", Animal (S04E09), Bags Valet, Bell Hop Pony (S08E05), Big McIntosh, Big Stallion (S08E05), Brunch Pony 1 (S07E14), Cajun Swamp Pony (S04E17), Caramel (S02E15), "Castle Guard 1" (S05E15), "Crystal Security Guard" (S04E24), "Delegate 1" (S05E10), Dr. Hooves (S05E09), Doctor Horse, Goldie Delicious, Half Baked Apple, "Horticultural Pegasus" (S05E10), Ice Archer (S04E24), Jet Set, Hondo Flanks, Igneous Rock Pie, Mori (The Movie), "Pegasus Dad" (S4E14), "Pest Control Pony" (S05E04), "Public Works Pony" (S05E10), "Reporter Pony" (S04E20 & S07E14), royal guard #2 (S04E01), "Special Delivery" (S04E01) *Richard Newman: Cranky Doodle Donkey *Bill Newton: Bright Mac, Pharynx, Pony of Shadows, Snap Shutter *Ingrid Nilson: Butternut, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, Maud Pie *Maggie Blue O'Hara: Strawberry Sunrise *Mark Oliver: Gustave le Grand, "Method Mare 1" (S05E16), First Mate Mullet, "Street Merchant" (S05E16), "Student Pony 6" (S6E13), "Work Pony" (S05E16) *Kelli Ogmundson: Lighthoof, Mrs. Paleo, Petunia Paleo, Professor Fossil *Nicole Oliver: Cheerilee, Cinnamon Chai, "Clerk" (S07E12), Crystal Pony #1 (S03E01), "Crystal Pony 1" (S06E01), Daybreaker (S07E10), "Delegate Pony" (S07E10), Dragon 1 (S06E05 & S07E25), Dr. Fauna (S07E05 onwards), Earth Pony 1 (S09E17), Fleur Dis Lee, "Foal" (S06E01), Lix Spittle (The Movie), Narrator (S01E01), Old Gardener (S07E25), Princess Celestia, "Rainbow Stars" (S08E07), Spitfire (S01E16), "Student" (S07E10), Tree Hugger, Twinkleshine (S01E01, first line), Vera (The Movie) *Alice Oswalt: Wind Sprint *Patton Oswalt: Quibble Pants *Giles Panton: Flash Magnus *Connor Parnall: Biscuit *Trish Pattendon: Stellar Flare *Michael Peña: Grubber *Murry Peeters: Somnambula *Scott Perrie: Dirk Thistleweed *Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo, "Little Pony 2" (S04E19), "Student Pony 3" (S6E13) *Dave Pettitt: Sludge *Sabrina Pitre: Barley Barrel, Canterlot featured voice (The Movie) *Sylvain Levasseur Portelance: Stellar Eclipse (S04E22) *Iris Quinn: Principal Cinch, "Scarlet Heart" (S06E15) *Jan Rabson: Mulia Mild, Wind Rider *Rhona Rees: Canterlot featured voice (The Movie), Girl Pony (Rainbow Roadtrip), Rolling Thunder, Torque Wrench, Vapor Trail, Woman Pony (Rainbow Roadtrip) *Adam Reid: Firelight *Rondel Reynoldson: additional voices (The Movie) *Kyle Rideout: Crusoe Palm, Passing Changeling (S7E17), Thorax *Russell Roberts: "Mustache Crystal Pony" (S06E02), Rusty Tenure *Elysia Rotaru: Sable Spirit *Zoe Saldana: Captain Celaeno *Meredith Salenger: Clear Sky *Katrina Salisbury: Yona *William Samples: Professor Flintheart *Alvin Lee Sanders: Flutterguy (speaking voice, S4E14), King Sombra (S09E01 onward) *Jerrica Santos: "A Friend for Life" (My Little Pony Equestria Girls), Torch Song (singing) *Jason Schombing: "Manehattan Delegate" (S05E10) *Liev Schreiber: The Storm King *Shylo Sharity: Aria Blaze (singing) *William Shatner: Grand Pear *Kelly Sheridan: "Architecture Pony" (S05E14), Brunch Pony 2 (S07E14), "Delivery Pony 2" (S08E19), "Dream Pony" (S07E10), Goofy Changeling (S07E01), Green Changeling (S7E17), Indigo Zap, Lavender Bloom, Line Pony (S08E05), Misty Fly, "Pony 4" (S05E02), "Rainbow Stars" (S07E15), "Round Pony" (S08E19), Salespony (S07E12), Sassy Saddles, Starlight Glimmer, Vapor Trail's Mom, Yak Kid 2 (S07E11) *Rebecca Shoichet: Night Glider, "Pony 2" (S05E02), Sugar Belle, Sunset Shimmer, Swooning Pony 2 (S07E08), Twilight Sparkle (singing) *Jason Simpson: additional voices (The Movie), Bufogren (S08E18), "Line Pony" (S06E10), Spa Worker (S06E10), Spearhead *Veena Sood: "Crystal Pony in Crowd" (S04E24), Mrs. Hoofington, Ms. Harshwhinny *Advah Soudack: Ocean Flow *Tabitha St. Germain: Announcer (S05E07, Sunset's Backstage Pass), Audience Pony (S08E16), Aunt Orange, Auntie Applesauce (S03E08), Blaze (S05E15), Browsing Pony (S07E19), Clear Skies, Cloudsdale Cheer Ponies, Comet Tail, Cookie Crumbles, Cruise Pony 1 (S07E22), Cruise Pony 3 (S07E22), Crystal Pony #2, Derpy, Dignitary Pony (S07E10), Dr. Hooves (Pegasus, S01E16), female voice (S03E12), First Folio, Flurry Heart, Granny Smith, Gravy Boat (S03E10; also listed in credits of S03E12 on DVD), Guard Pony 2 (S09E14), Hoofer Steps (S06E04), Jeweled Pony (S08E04), Jeweler Pony (S07E02), Lemon Hearts (S4E19), Librarian Pony (S09E05), Lotus Blossom, Masked Nurse (S06E23), Meadow Song (Pegasus, S01E16), "Method Mare 4" (S05E16), "Mother" (S05E16), Mrs. Cake, "Nerdy Delegate" (S05E10), The Olden Pony, "Older Pony" (S07E12), Passerby (S07E06), "Pegasus 4" (S04E21), Photo Finish, "Police Pony" (S06E03), "Pony #1" (S03E06), Pony #2 (Rainbow Roadtrip), "Pony 3" (S04E10), "Pony" (S04E11), Pony Customer (S09E05), Posh Customer (S08E04), Pound Cake, Princess Luna (speaking), Rainbowshine (S01E16, S04E20), Random pony (MLPS5), Rarity (speaking), "Registration Pony" (S04E08), Salespony (S07E03), Shoeshine (S02E11), Student Pony 2 (S6E13), Suri Polomare, Townspony 2 (S07E14), Twinkleshine (S01E01, third line, S05E12), "Whinnyapolis Delegate" (S05E10), Wild Fire, Meadow Flower, Yak Kid 1 (S07E11), Young Pegasus 4 (S06E07), Zipporwhill *Aloma Steele: Princess Luna (singing, S06E08 onward) *Chantal Strand: Diamond Tiara, "Spectator #1" (S03E04), Spoiled Rich *Tara Strong: "Downdraft" (S04E21), Twilight Sparkle (speaking), Twilight Velvet (S06E02), Sci-Twi/Midnight Sparkle *David Stuart: Mr. Paleo *Aine Sunderland: Coconut Cream *Alyssya Swales: Toola Roola *Eva Tavares: "Blueberry Cake" (Rainbow Rocks) *Emily Tennant: Mane Allgood *Jayson Thiessen: Bill Neigh, Bulk Biceps (seasons 2 and 3, S04E24), Dr. Hooves (S04E21), Night Watch, Rare Find (S04E25), royal guards (S01E22, S02E20) *Sean Thomas: Pistachio *Amanda Tislon: Narrator in My Little Pony: Harmony Quest *Lee Tockar: "Beaver Foreman" (S03E05), Coriander Cumin, Festival Artist (Sunset's Backstage Pass), Festival Intern (Sunset's Backstage Pass), Gummy, "Shopkeeper", Snips, Steven Magnet *Vincent Tong: Changeling 2 (S07E01), "Bus Driver" (Friendship Games), "Dignitary" (S04E25), Feather Bangs, Flash Sentry, Garble, Guard 2 (S07E01), Joe, Pop Fly (It's a Pony Kind of Christmas), Prince Blueblood, Rumble (S07E21), Sandbar, Sandalwood (Friendship Games shorts), Villager (S07E25) *Andy Toth: Canter Zoom, Nervous PA (Movie Magic) *Kira Tozer: Chestnut Magnifico, Fire Flare, PA (Movie Magic) *Kimlinh Tran: Rarity (My Little Pony: Power Ponies) *Sarah Troyer: additional voices (The Movie) *Arielle Tuliao: Scootaloo (singing, S08E06), Supernova Zap (singing) *Travis Turner: Tender Taps *Scott Underwood: Announcer (S09E06), Mayor of Baltimare, EMT Pony (S07E23), Janitor Pony (S07E23), Guard (S07E10), Rusty Bucket (S09E08) *Graham Verchere: Chipcutter, Pip Squeak (S04E15 onward) *Sam Vincent: Canterlot featured voice (The Movie), Climbing Pony (S08E16), Feather Flatterfly, Flim, Palace Guard 2 (S09E17), Party Favor, "Pony 1" (S05E02), Pony Vendor 1 (Best Gift Ever), Shopkeeper (S05E01 & S05E02) *Alison Wandzura: Bori *Cathy Weseluck: Amethyst Maresbury, Amethyst Star (S02E08), Breezette, Cherry Berry (S02E04), "Classmate Pony 2" (S04E15), Cloudchaser (S02E22), Construction Pony (S04E03), Coco Pommel, Cruise Pony 2 (S07E22), "Crystal Pony 2" (S04E24), Crystal Pony #3, Crystal Servant Pony (S04E24), Dr. Fauna (S02E10), Earth Pony 4 (S09E17), "Filly" (S05E16), Flitter, Forceful Parent Pony (S07E22), Golden Harvest (S01E10), Insufferable Pony 1 (S08E04), Laughing Pony (S03E13), Lily Valley, "Little Pony", "Little Pony 3" (S04E19), Matronly Pony, Mayor Mare, Meadow Song (S03E03), messenger (S03E12), Minuette (S02E25), "Nasal Pony" (S05E14), "Nurse Sweetheart", "Pony in Arena" (S04E22), Parcel Post (S02E14), "Ruby Pinch" (S02E23), Sunshower, Spike, Torch Song (speaking), Truffle Shuffle (S02E23), Twinkleshine (S01E01, second line), *Sunni Westbrook: Cozy Glow *Siobhan Williams: additional voices (The Movie) *Colleen Winton: Mrs. Shy *Nick Wolfhard: Destitute Pony (S08E16), Student 3 (S08E16) *James Wootton: Mule *"Weird Al" Yankovic: Cheese Sandwich *Alex Zahara: Jack Pot *Chiara Zanni: Daring Do/A.K. Yearling, "Random Villager" (S07E18) *Sylvia Zaradic: Cherry Jubilee *Charles Zuckerman: Director (Movie Magic), Stalwart Stallion Albanian Friendship is Magic and The Movie *Algiona Aga - Coco Pommel (S5E16), Cherry Jubilee (S5E11), Minuette (S5E12), Rarity (from season 6 to S7E5), Spitfire (S5E15, S7E23), Sweetie Belle (S7E16) *Andi Begolli - Shining Armor *Lori Berberi - Spitfire (S3E7) *Dritan Boriçi - Big McIntosh (until S2E17, S7E13), Coriander Cumin, Discord (S4E11, season 8), Doc Top, Doctor Horse, Fancy Pants (S2E9), Flam (S2E15), Gladmane, Igneous Rock (S5E20), Iron Will (except S8E14), Luggage Cart (S8E5), Lord Tirek, Prince Rutherford (season 8), Ticket Taker Pony, Starstreak, Starswirl (season 7), The Storm King *Jorke Broka - Sunburst *Fatjona Caka - narrator (S1E1) *Anisa Dervishi - Aura, Cheerilee, Cherry Jubilee (S2E14), Mrs. Cake (S2E13), Nurse Redheart, Princess Celestia (except season 6 and first half of season 7), Rain Shine additional voices *Erion Dushi - Thorax (except season 6 and S7E17) *Najada Elmazi - Golden Harvest, Rose, Shoeshine *Gladiola Harizaj - Princess Luna (seasons 2-3), Mrs. Cake (S2E3) *Antela Hodo - Aunt Orange, Daisy (season 2), Golden Harvest, Granny Smith (as a young mare in S3E8), Mayor Mare, Mrs. Cake (season 1), Photo Finish, Princess Luna (season 1, season 4 onward), Zecora *Kjara Hokja - Daybreaker, Deputy Copper, Lily Lace, Mrs. Cake (S7E13), Rainbow Dash (since season 4 except S6E26), Raspberry Vinaigrette *Lorenc Kaja - Firelight, Flam (S8E16), Flash Magnus (except S8E21), Gallus (S8E22), Hoo'Far, Thorax (S7E17) *Esmeralda Kame - Cookie Crumbles, Lyrica Lilac *Gerona Karabashi - Scootaloo (seasons 5-6) *Xhesika Kasemi - Babs Seed, additional voices *Klodiana Keco - Fluttershy, Sugar Belle (S7E8) *Vasjan Lami - Discord (except seasons 4 and 8) *Sonjela Leço - Rarity (seasons 4-5) *Jozefina Luci - Pinkie Pie *Erken Meço - Rarity (one line in S1E21), Spike *Megi Mysliu - Apple Bloom (except S6E23 and season 8), Lightning Dust (S3E7) *Roen Naska - Pipsqueak *Laura Nezha - Starlight Glimmer (seasons 5-6 except S5E25-6) *Rozina Prendi - Rainbow Dash (seasons 1-3) *Moris Rama - Derpy Hooves (S2E14), Filthy Rich (S2E12), Flim (S2E15), Mr. Cake (S2E13) *Eneida Rabdishta - Apple Rose (S3E8), Princess Cadance, Sweetie Belle (except S7E16 and season 8), Trixie (S3E5) *Ledina Rabdishta - Mayor Mare (S2E14-15), Scootaloo (seasons 1-4) *Nigela Ruka - Applejack (seasons 1-6) *Sara Saqellari *Orjela Sulejmani - Daisy (season 1), Gilda, Mayor Mare (S1E4), Trixie (S1E6) *Eris Thaka - Big McIntosh (since S2E17) *Ejona Torba - Half Baked Apple, Mrs. Cake (S2E17), Rarity (seasons 1-3) *Suela Xhonuzi - Twilight Sparkle *Mimoza Zotaj - Mayor Mare (S1E1-2, S2E8), Mrs. Cake (S2E10) Equestria Girls *Algiona Aga - Rarity (Legend of Everfree) *Jorke Broka - Flash Sentry (Friendship Games) *Esmeralda Metka - Sunset Shimmer (Friendship Games) *Laura Nezha - Applejack (Friendship Games) Arabic *Hamdi Abas (حمدي عباس) - Discord (singing), Doctor Horse, Jet Set, Spike (seasons 1-6) *Amal Abdallah (أمل عبد الله) - Fluttershy (speaking seasons 1-6, singing season 1) *Asma' Abdel-Hamid (أسماء عبد الحميد) - Applejack (singing Derby Racers), Apple Bloom (speaking, singing seasons 4-6 and Raise This Barn), Diamond Tiara (singing, season 4), Fluttershy (singing seasons 3, 5 and Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again), Pinkie Pie (singing, seasons 5-6 and Piggy Dance), Princess Luna (singing, Luna's Future), Rainbow Dash (singing Bats, We'll Make Our Mark (reprise) and Can I Do It On My Own), Rarity (singing, season 3), Scootaloo, Silver Spoon (singing), Starlight Glimmer (singing S5E1), Sweetie Belle (seasons 2-6) *Amira Amer (أميرة أمر) - singer for all the characters in Rainbow Rocks *Adel Abu Hassoun (عادل ابو حسون) - Grampa Gruff *Jessie Adel (جيسي عادل) - Rarity (speaking seasons 3-6 & Equestria Girls ; singing Make This Castle A Home and season 6) *Nancy Ajram (نانسي عجرم) - Applejack (singing season 4), Fluttershy (singing season 4), Pinkie Pie (singing season 4), Princess Celestia (singing season 4), Rarity (singing season 4), Twilight Sparkle (singing season 4) *Hamsa Amam (همسة امام) - Pinkie Pie (speaking season 6 and Equestria Girls) *Angy Al-Bistawi (إنجي البستاوي) - Apple Bloom (singing Babs Seed), Fluttershy (singing season 2), Pinkie Pie (singing, seasons 2-3), Rainbow Dash (singing season 3) *Angy Al-Ghitem (إنجي الغيتم) - Pinkie Pie (speaking seasons 1-5, singing season 1 and Rainbow Rocks) *Wallla' Asamah (ولاء أسامة) - Twilight Sparkle (speaking season 1, singing At the Gala) *Rasha Bidis (رشا بيديس) - Pinkie Pie (speaking season 7 onward, singing season 8) *Angy Gamal El-Deeb (أنجي جمال الديب) - Rarity (seasons 1-2), Sweetie-Belle (singing season 2) *Angy Ghanim (إنجي غنيم) - Rarity (singing Rainbow Rocks), Starlight Glimmer (speaking S5E1-S5E2) *Ayah Hamza (آية حمزة) - Applejack (singing season 1), Fluttershy (singing Can I Do It On My Own), Princess Celestia (speaking), Princess Luna (speaking), Sunset Shimmer *Amira Hany (أميرة هاني) - Twilight Sparkle (singing, seasons 2-3 and Rainbow Rocks), Princess Cadance (singing, This Day Aria, Part 1) *Lama Hashim (لما هاشم) - Rainbow Dash (speaking season 7 onward, singing season 8) *Rasha Hmady (رشا حمدي) - Twilight Sparkle (speaking seasons 2-6 and Equestria Girls) *Nashwa Ismail (نشوى إسماعيل) - Aria Blaze *Samir Joundioun (سامر جندي) - Thorax (season 7 onward) *Raghad Khatib (رغد خطيب) - Fluttershy (speaking season 7 onward, singing season 8) *Nada Mahfoud (ندى محفوض) - Princess Celestia (season 7 onward) *Wafaa Makki (وفاء مكي) - Applejack (singing seasons 3, 5, Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again, Derby Racers, Rainbow Rocks, and Friendship Games), Princess Celestia (singing season 3), Rainbow Dash (The Ballad of the Crystal Empire) *Tariq Maski (طارق مسكي) - Sandbar *Khwalla Mustafa (خولة مصطفى) - Sonata Dusk *Wissam Nady (وسام نادي) - Applejack (speaking seasons 1-6, singing The Seeds of the Past (part 1 & 2)), Rainbow Dash (singing, Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again), Rarity (singing, Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again) *Nariman Niyazi (ناريمان نيازي) - Rainbow Dash (speaking seasons 1-6, singing seasons 1-2 and Derby Racers) *Yawmol O''mr (يوم العمر) - Queen Chrysalis (singing, This Day Aria, Part 1) *Noha Qais (نهى قيس ) - Coloratura, Diamond Tiara (singing), Rarity (singing Rules of Rarity) *Rasha Rizq (رشا رزق) - Applejack (singing, season 7), Fluttershy (singing, season 7), Pear Butter (singing), Pinkie Pie (singing, season 7), Rainbow Dash (singing, season 7), Rumble (singing), Rarity (singing, season 7), Scootaloo (singing, season 8), Sweetie Belle (singing season 8), Twilight Sparkle (singing, seasons 7-8) *Christine Shahoud ( كريستين شحود) - Rarity (speaking season 7 onward, singing season 8) *Mahjat Sheikh (مهجة شيخ) - Applejack (speaking season 7 onward, singing season 8) *Sabirin Warar (صابرين ورار) - Ocellus, Starlight Glimmer (season 7 onward) *Asima Yousef (اسيمة يوسف) - Yona *Rana Zarqa (رنا زرقا) - Twilight Sparkle (speaking season 7 onward) *Nashwa Zayid (نشوى زايد) - Adagio Dazzle Bosnian *Anita Memović Kajasa: Applejack, Fluttershy (speaking and singing, The Ballad of the Crystal Empire, The Success Song, A True, True Friend, Let the Rainbow Remind You), Pinkie Pie (except Pinkie's Lament), Princess Luna (singing, You'll Play Your Part), Rainbow Dash, Sweetie Belle, *Mirna Jogunčić Kreso: opening theme singer, Diamond Tiara, Fluttershy (singing, What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me, Bats, Music in the Treetops, Find the Music in You), Pinkie Pie (singing, Pinkie's Lament), Princess Celestia (singing, Celestia's Ballad, the final line of You'll Play Your Part), Princess Luna (speaking), Rarity (singing, some parts of Generosity & reprise), Scootaloo, Twilight Sparkle *Semir Krivić *Alma Kobilić Merunka: Apple Bloom, Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia (singing, You'll Play Your Part except last line), Rarity (speaking and singing, except some parts of Generosity & reprise) Bulgarian *Zhivka Doneva *Martin Geraskov: Male characters (second half of season 1) *Konstantin Karakostov: Male characters (first half of season 1) *Mina Kostova *Desislava Znamenova *Veneta Zyumbyuleva The Movie *Alexandriya Chaliovski: Fluttershy Cantonese *Chin Wai-ling - Fluttershy *Winnie Chow Man-jing - Rarity, Spike *Lam Bou-ji - Applejack *Chris Lo Wai-git - Prince Blueblood *Handi Xu - Narrator in My Little Pony: Harmony Quest *Ng Siu-Ngai - Twilight Sparkle *Amy Tam Mei-king - Rainbow Dash *Taam Suk-haan - Pinkie Pie *Taam Suk-jing - Princess Celestia The Movie *Joyce Cheng: Tempest Shadow *Karena Lam: Twilight Sparkle *Chui Tien-you: Capper Croatian HRT2 and The Movie *Andrea Baković: Applejack (singing season 1), Fluttershy (singing, Winter Wrap Up and So Many Wonders), Pinkie Pie (speaking; singing, except Evil Enchantress song), Princess Cadance (singing), Princess Celestia, Rainbow Dash (singing), Rarity (singing; speaking at the start of S1E8), Sweetie Belle, Twilight Sparkle (singing season 1, except At the Gala) *Jasna Bilušić: Tempest Shadow *Tina Bukić *Marko Cindrić *Daniel Dizdar: Capper *Dunja Fajdić: Rainbow Dash (The Movie) *Jadran Grubišić: Big McIntosh, Scootaloo (S1E12), Spike, Twilight Sparkle (one line in S1E9) *Sandra Hrenar: Princess Skystar *Marina Kostelac: Princess Celestia (The Movie) *Vinko Kraljević *Mateja Majerle: Applejack (singing, The Movie) *Jasna Odorčić: Applejack (speaking), Sweetie Belle (speaking, S1E17) *Katarina Perica Kirin: Apple Bloom, Fluttershy (speaking; singing, At the Gala, Hush Now Lullaby and season 2), Gilda, Pinkie Pie (singing, Evil Enchantress song), Princess Luna, Scootaloo (S1E17 onwards), Twilight Sparkle (speaking; singing, At the Gala and season 2) *Tin Rožman *Matilda Sorić: Rainbow Dash (speaking), Rarity (speaking, except at the start of S1E8) *Kristijan Ugrina: The Storm King *Zdravko Valentin *Mirela Videk: Fluttershy (The Movie), Princess Luna (The Movie) *Goran Vrbanić: Verko *Alen Šalinović *Mirko Švenda Žiga RTL Kockica *Zrinka Antičević: Apple Bloom *Anabela Barić: Fluttershy, Scootaloo *Mima Čulina: Rainbow Dash (speaking) *Daniel Dizdar: Snails, Steven Magnet *Dunja Fajdić: Rainbow Dash (singing Winter Wrap Up), Twilight Sparkle (singing) *Kristina Habuš: Pinkie Pie *Sandra Hrenar: Spike *Mia Krajcar: Applejack *Monika Mihajlović: Twilight Sparkle (speaking) *Anja Nigović: Rarity *Dragan Peka: Braeburn *Mirta Zečević: Mayor Mare Theme song performed by Dunja Fajdić Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Ivana Hajder: Fluttershy *Sandra Hrenar: Pinkie Pie *Sanja Hrenar: Applejack *Aleksandra Naumov: Spike *Jelena Majić: Twilight Sparkle *Danijela Vecerinović: Rainbow Dash *Vanda Winter: Rarity Czech *Roberta Bartůňková - Apple Bloom (singing, season 4 and Find the Purpose in Your Life), Applejack (singing, season 4), Fluttershy (singing, seasons 4-6), Gabby (singing), Pinkie Pie (singing, season 4), Princess Cadance (singing, season 4), Princess Celestia (singing, season 4), Princess Luna (singing, season 4) Rainbow Dash (singing, seasons 4 and 6), Rarity (singing, seasons 4 and 5), Twilight Sparkle (singing, seasons 3-6), Scootaloo (singing, seasons 3 and 4 and Find the Purpose in Your Life), Spike (singing), Starlight Glimmer (singing, Say Goodbye to the Holiday), Sweetie Belle (singing, season 4 and Find the Purpose in Your Life) *Helena Brabcová - Applejack (speaking; singing, seasons 1 and 7) *Kateřina Březinová - Lotus Blossom, Mane-iac, Princess Celestia (speaking), Sapphire Shores (season 1), Silver Spoon *Robert Hájek - Flash Sentry, Snails (Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks) *Petra Hobzová - Sunset Shimmer (speaking) *Irena Hrubá - Pinkie Pie (speaking; singing, seasons 1 and 2 (except Laughter Song, Pinkie's Gala Fantasy Song, The Ticket Song, Hop Skip and Jump song), The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts, Best Friends Until the End of Time and Flawless), Snips (season 1) *Zuzana Hykyšová - Apple Bloom (speaking; singing, seasons 1 and 2), Cheerilee (seasons 1 and 2), Rainbow Dash (speaking, singing and season 7), Starlight Glimmer (speaking) *Miriam Chytilová - Adagio Dazzle (speaking), Daisy Jo, Granny Smith (speaking), Mayor Mare, Photo Finish, Scootaloo (speaking), Spitfire (season 1), Steven Magnet (season 1), Zecora (season 1) *Ivana Korolová - Spike (speaking, seasons 1-3), Trixie (season 1) *Vendula Křížová - Principal Cinch (speaking) *Adéla Kubačáková - Sonata Dusk (speaking) *Petr Lněnička - Snips *Jana Mařasová - Background singer (At the Gala, B.B.B.F.F, Smile Song, The Heart Carol, Winter Wrap Up), Pinkie Pie (singing, Laughter Song, Pinkie's Gala Fantasy Song, The Ticket Song, Hop Skip and Jump song), Princess Cadance (singing, season 2), Rainbow Dash (singing, season 1), Rarity (speaking, seasons 1-4, singing seasons 1, 2 and 7), Scootaloo (singing, seasons 1 and 2), *Jakub Nemčok - Spike (seasons 5-7) *Zbyšek Pantůček - Big McIntosh, Discord (season 3 onwards), Dumb-Bell (season 1), Hoity Toity (season 1), Mr. Cake (season 1), Savoir Fare, Snails (season 1), Soarin (season 1) *Jiří Ployhar - Shining Armor *Radka Přibyslavská - Gilda (season 1) *Jakub Saic - Braeburn (season 1), Hoops (season 1), Joe (season 1), Pipsqueak (season 2), Prince Blueblood (season 1) *Klára Sochorová - Princess Luna (speaking), Sweetie Belle (speaking, singing seasons 1 and 2) *Radka Stupková - Twilight Sparkle (speaking, singing seasons 1, 2 and 7) *Hana Igonda Ševčíková - Rarity (singing, season 3), Sweetie Belle (singing, season 3) *Michaela Šimonková *Jan Škvor - Snails (Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks) *Martina Štastná - Cheerilee (season 3 onwards), Princess Cadance (speaking), Trixie (speaking season 3 onwards) *David Štěpán - Spike (season 4) *Antonie Talacková - Apple Bloom (singing, season 3), Applejack (singing, season 3), Aria Blaze, Fluttershy (singing, season 3), Pinkie Pie (singing, season 3), Rainbow Dash (singing, season 3) *Radovan Vaculík - Discord (season 2) *Šárka Vondrová - Fluttershy (speaking, singing seasons 1, 2 and 7) The Movie *Martina Bucková *Radka Fišarová - Pinkie Pie (singing) *Jaromír Holub *Zbyšek Horák *Petr Hrach *Ondřej Izdný *Dušan Kollár - Capper *Jiří Krejčí - Grubber *Petr Neskusil - Spike *Lucie Novotná - Fluttershy *Jana Páleníčková *Vendula Příhodová - Rainbow Dash *Anna Remková - Tempest Shadow (speaking) *Svatopluk Schuller *Zuzana Slavíková *Jolana Smyčková - Captain Celaeno *Lada Soukupová - Applejack (singing) *Martin Svejštil *Barbora Šedivá - Twilight Sparkle *Kateřina Šildová - Princess Skystar *Martina Štastná - Rarity (speaking) *Kateřina Velebová - Pinkie Pie (speaking) *Pavel Vondra - The Storm King *Šárka Vondrová - Applejack (speaking) *Naďa Wepperová - Tempest Shadow (singing) *Tereza Zelinková - Rarity (singing) Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Pavlína Dytrtová - Twilight Sparkle *Tereza Chudobová - Rarity *Klára Jandová - Fluttershy *Jitka Ježková - Spike *René Slováčková - Rainbow Dash *Kateřina Velebová - Applejack *Veronika Veselá - Pinkie Pie Danish *Estrid Bøttiger: Scootaloo *Nina Aller Christrup: Spike *Vibeke Dueholm: Princess Celestia (season 1-2, season 4 onwards) *Annevig Schelde Ebbe: Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom *Michael Elo: Discord *Trine Glud: Applejack *Sonny Lahey: Big McIntosh *Karoline Munksnæs: Twilight Sparkle (speaking, season 3 onward) *Pauline V. Nissen: Twilight Sparkle (seasons 1-2) *Clara Oxholm: Fluttershy (seasons 6-7, The Movie) *Sara Poulsen: Fluttershy (singing, season 4 except Bats), Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer *Özlem Saglanmak: Sweetie Belle *Nicole Salmansen: Rarity (singing, season 1) *Puk Scharbau: Princess Celestia (season 3) *Mette Skovmark: Twilight Sparkle (singing, season 7) *Katrine Iven Strømsted: Fluttershy (speaking seasons 1-5, singing seasons 1-3, 5, and Bats) *Maja Iven Ulstrup: Rarity (speaking, singing seasons 2-7) *Emily Holst White :The Movie additional voices: Arvid Nielsen, Benjamin Kitter, Caspar Phillipson, Henne Henning, Jesper Hagelskær Paasch, Johnny Jørgensen, Julie Steincke, Line Krogholm, Mads M. Nielsen, Mads Enggaard, Maria Lucia Heiberg Rosenberg, Mascha vang, Mette Marckmann, Michael Elo, Michael Hasselflug, Niels Ellegaard, Sara Grabow, Therese Glahn, Veronica Mortensen Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Nina Aller Christrup: Spike *Annevig Schelde Ebbe: Rainbow Dash *Trine Glud: Applejack *Silan Maria Budak Rasch: Twilight Sparkle *Nicole Salmansen: Rarity *Katrine Iven Strømsted: Fluttershy *Camilla Tellefsen: Pinkie Pie Dutch *Thijs van Aken: Snips *Marjolein Algera: Princess Luna, Pipsqueak, Gilda *Anneke Beukman: Twilight Sparkle, Aria Blaze (singing) *Tineke Blok: Sunset Shimmer *Reuben de Boel: Flash Sentry *Veerle Burmeister: Babs Seed *Cystine Carreon: Adagio Dazzle *Jannemien Cnossen: Sweetie Belle, Sonata Dusk (singing) *Ewout Eggink: Big McIntosh *Cynthia de Graff: Spike *Lotte Horlings: Spitfire *Dieter Jansen: Braeburn, Diamond Dog *Edna Kalb: Scootaloo, Sapphire Shores *Iris van Kempen: Rainbow Dash (singing season 1) *Rolf Koster: Hoity Toity *Meghna Kumar: Applejack *Mieke Laureys: Apple Bloom *Lizemijn Libgott: Fluttershy *Maria Lindes: Mayor Mare, Granny Smith *Christa Lips: Diamond Tiara, Spike (later episodes and Rainbow Rocks) *Tina Maerevoet: Sonata Dusk *Fred Meijer: Discord *Just Meijer: Prince Blueblood *Nine Meijer: Trixie *Karina Mertens: Rainbow Dash (seasons 2-7) *Cathy Petit: Aria Blaze *Amaryllis Uitterlinden: Rarity (seasons 1-4) *An Vanderstighelen: Applejack (Rainbow Rocks) *Nicoline Van Dorn: Rarity (seasons 5-7) *Laura Vlasblom: Adagio Dazzle (singing) *Donna Vrijhof: Princess Celestia, Maud Pie, Twist *Melise de Winter: Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Rocks singers: Karina Mertens, An Vanderstighelen, Anneke Beukman, Jannemien Cnossen, Melise de Winter, Franky Rampen, Laura Vlasblom, Marieke Frankema, Tineke Blok, Lizemijn Libgott JimJam version *Jelle Amersfoort: Big McIntosh *Anneke Beukman: Twilight Sparkle *Jannemien Cnossen: Cheerilee *Meghna Kumar: Rainbow Dash *Lizemijn Libgott: Fluttershy *Maria Lindes: Mayor Mare *Niki Romijn: Rarity *Mandy de Lee: Scootaloo *Melise de Winter: Pinkie Pie *Janneke van Dooren: Applejack *Holly van Zoggel: Apple Bloom Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Merel Burmeister: Twilight Sparkle *Veerle Burmeister: Fluttershy Estonian The Movie *Kristi Aule: Rarity, Princess Cadance *Andrus Kasesalu *Jana Kivi: Applejack *Toomas Krall: Capper *Andres Liivak *Jane Meresmaa-Roos: Fluttershy, Princess Luna *Karin Rask: Twilight Sparkle *Meeli Seermaa: Princess Celestia *Kaisa Selde: Pinkie Pie *Indrek Taalmaa: The Storm King *Kristiine Truu: Tempest Shadow *Taavi Tõnisson: Spike *Tiina Vilu: Rainbow Dash *Sulev Võrno: Grubber *Priit Öövel: Verko Faroese *Sanna Bæk Hoydal *Eyð Berghamar Jacobsen: Rainbow Dash (singing), Twilight Sparkle (singing) *Vár Berghamar Jacobsen: Twilight Sparkle (speaking) *Beinta Clothier: Pinkie Pie *Páll Danielsen *Anna Joensen-Næs *Mariann Hansen: Rainbow Dash (speaking) *Barbara K. Andreasen: Applejack (speaking) *Elin á Rógvi: Applejack (singing), Fluttershy (singing), Rarity (singing) *Ria Tórgarð: Fluttershy (speaking) *Súsanna Tórgarð: Rarity (speaking) *Jákup Veyhe *Gunnvá Zachariasen: Spike Finnish * Katja Aakkula: Aurora, Daring Do, Derpy Hooves (except S8E25 and BGE), an innkeeper (S8E19), Ocean Flow, Princess Cadance (except The Movie), Princess Celestia (except episodes 22, 23 and 26), Starlight Glimmer (except S7E14-24, S7E26), Yigrid (S8E18), one of yaks (S8E2) * Elina Aalto: Aria Blaze * Laura Aarre * Rauno Ahonen: The Storm King * Anna Asunta: Dr. Fauna, Ember (except S7E15), Foal (S7E03), Nurse Redheart, Patient 2 (S7E03), Pumpkin Cake, Queen Chrysalis (S8E13), Sugar Belle (S8E10), Zecora (S8E11), one of students (S8E12) * Amy Burgess: Sunset Shimmer * Markus Bäckman: Big McIntosh, Bufogren (S8E17), Burnt Oak, Cranky Doodle Donkey (S8E14), Diamond Cutter, Discord (except season 2, S04E01 and S04E02), Flim (S8E16), General Seaspray (S8E21), Grand Pear, Guard 1 (S7E01), Guard 1 (S7E16), Hard Hat, Hoo'Far (S8E19), Lord Tirek, Oak Nut, an old citizen (S8E19), Rusty Tenure, a short pony (S8E19), Vendor Pony (BGE), (Village Pony (S7E16) * Pinja Hanski: Apple Rose (S8E5), Bori, Butternut, Customer Pony (S7E19), Granny Smith (S8E19), a hippogriff sailor (S8E21), Lily (S7E19), Maud Pie (Seasons 7 and 8), More Eager Pony (S7E19), Mrs. Cake (season 7 and 8), Patient 3 (S7E03), pony 1 (S8E4), Professor Fossil (S8E21), Rain Shine (S8E23), a salesmare (S8E18), Somnambula (S8E21), stylish customer (S8E4), a tall pony (S8E19), Young changeling (S7E17), Rose (S7E19), Villager mare (S7E18), one of students (S8E2), one of a yak family (S8E15) * Petri Hanttu: Chancellor Neighsay, General Seaspray (Early S8), Grampa Gruff (S8E1-2), Lord Tirek (S8E25-26), a messenger (S8E25-26), a poor pony (S8E16), Star Swirl the Bearded (S8E16) * Samuel Harjanne: Dr. Hooves (S05E09) * Heljä Heikkinen: Sonata Dusk, Twilight Sparkle (FIM season 7 and EQG Magical Movie Night) * Ilari Hämäläinen * Hanna Kaila: Queen Novo * Annituuli Kasurinen: Applejack, Mage Meadowbrook (S8E21), Rolling Thunder (S8E20), Spitfire (seasons 2, 3, 7 and 8) * Kiti Kokkonen: Goldie Delicious, Spike (S1E1-5, 18-21, 23-26), Spitfire (season 1) * Tuukka Koski: additional voices (S8E5-7, S8E18-25), one of yak crowds (S8E18), one of crowds (S8E20-21), one of qilins (S8E23) * Verna Kossila: additional voices (S8E5-7, S8E18-25), one of students (S8E2), one of visitors (S8E11), one of students (S8E12), one of a yak family (S8E15), one of yak crowds (S8E18), one of crowds (S8E20-21), one of qilins (S8E23) * Petrus Kähkönen: announcer (S8E5, S8E20), Attendant Pony (S7E02), Big Stallion (S8E5), Bright Mac, Bracer Britches (S8E4), Bypasser (S7E19), Carpenter 1 (S7E18), Changeling 3 (S7E17), a climber (S8E16), Coco Crusoe, Dandy Grandeur, Feather Bangs, Flash Magnus (S8E21), Guard 1 (S7E16), Iron Will (S8E14), Jack Pot, Mr. Breezy (S7E19), Newspaper Pony, Passing changeling (S7E17), Pharynx, Reporter Pony (S7E14), Sandbar, Terramar, Thorax, Short Fuse (S8E20), Spearhead, Sunburst, a ticket seller (S8E23), Tourist Pony (S7E14), Friendship U student 1 (S8E16) * Matti "Aku" Laitinen: Sludge (S8E24) * Saara Lehtonen: filly 2 (S8E14), Guard 3 (S7E16), Pear Butter, Pinkie Pie, Pound Cake, Toola Roola, Pegasus 1 (S7E14), Rockhoof (S7E16), one of yaks (S8E2), a changeling family (S8E15) * Tuukka Leppänen: Capper * Satu Leskinen: one of students (S8E2), additional voices (S8E5-7, S8E18-25), one of visitors (S8E11), one of students (S8E12), one of a yak family (S8E15), one of yak crowds (S8E18), one of crowds (S8E20-21), one of qilins (S8E23) * Myy Lohi: an audience (S8E16), Bookstore Pony 2 (S8E8), changeling 1 (S8E22), Cozy Glow, customer (S8E4), debutante (S8E4), Derpy Hooves (S8E25, BGE), filly 2 (S8E14), Juniper Montage, Limestone Pie (S8E3), Misty Fly (S8E5), Ocellus (except S8E1-2), photographer (S8E13), Pistachio, pony 2 (S8E4), Raspberry Beret (S8E7), Silverstream, Sleek Pony (S8E8), Smolder (except S8E1-2), spectator (S8E7), Sunny Flare (Tales of Canterlot High), Yona, one of students (S8E12), a Friendship U student (S8E16) * Miro Lopperi: Flash Sentry (Equestria Girls) * Sanna Majuri: Princess Skystar * Eeva Markkinen: Gilda * Sasu Moilanen: Mullet * Hanna Mönkäre: Alice, Blue Bobbin (S8E4), fashionable customer (S8E4), Marble Pie (S8E3), Ocellus (S8E1-2), pony 1 (S8E1), Smolder (S8E1-2), Shopper (BGE) * Markus Niemi * Mika Nuojua: Grubber * Pinkku Pinsku: Princess Cadance (The Movie) * Ella Pyhältö: Auntie Applesauce, Browsing Pony (S7E19), Crowd Pony (S7E19), Eager Pony (S7E18), Granny Smith (S7E19), Green Changeling (S7E17), Group leader (S7E17), Maud Pie (except season 7), Mayor Mare, Mrs. Trotsworth, Photo Finish, Princess Celestia (S1E22-23, 26), Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon (season 1), Painted changeling (S7E17), Random villager (S7E18), Zecora * Antti L. J. Pääkönen: All Aboard (S8E6), Big Bucks, Big McIntosh (S8E4), Braeburn, Bulk Biceps, Carnival Barker, changeling 2 (S8E22), Cheese Sandwich, Firelight, Flam, Gallus, Garble, goth pony (S8E4), Guard 2 (S7E01), Mail Pony (S8E8), Mudbriar, On Stage (S8E7), Organic Baker, Patient 1 (S7E03), Prince Rutherford (S8E1-2), Rockhoof (S7E26, S8E21), Shining Armor, Sky Beak, Soarin, Vendor Pony 3 (BGE), one of yaks (S8E2), one of visitors (S8E11), Friendship U student 2 (S8E16) * Raili Raitala: Adagio Dazzle, Autumn Blaze, Coloratura, "H1" (S8E23), Tempest Shadow * Mia Renwall: Captain Celaeno * Pasi Ruohonen: Assistant changeling (S7E17), Caballeron (S7E18), Carpenter 2 (S7E18), Davenport (S7E18), Discord (S2E1-S2E2, S4E1 and S4E2), Elder Stallion (S7E18), Filthy Rich (S7E18), , Gummy, Iron Will * Susa Saukko: Apple Bloom, Changeling 1 (S7E01, S7E17), Changeling 2 (S7E01, S7E17), Changeling 3 (S7E01), Crowd Pony 2 (S7E19), Fluttershy, Mayor Mare (season 7), Rainbow Stars, Sour Sweet, Sweetie Belle, Sweetie Drops, Trixie (Rainbow Rocks shorts), Vignette Valencia * Katja Sirkiä: Daisy, deliverer 2 (S8E19), Ember (S7E15, S8E1-2), Goldie Delicious (S7E13, S8E5), Mistmane, Rainbow Dash (except BGE), Sapphire Shores, Spike (S1E6-7, 9-11, 13-15), tea party mare 2 (S8E22) * Henni-Liisa Stam: Twilight Sparkle (FIM: Except season 7 and S8E11-13In the Finnish version of season 8 episodes 11, 12 and 13, despite "Henni-Liisa Kirjavainen" being credited, Twilight Sparkle was voiced by another actress.; EQG: Except Magical Movie Night), Wallflower Blush * Sari Ann Stolt: Granny Smith (season 7), Princess Luna (season 2 onwards), Sable Spirit, Scootaloo, Stellar Flare, Spike (FIM: season 2 onwards), Queen Chrysalis (S2E26), a waiter yak (S8E18), Wrangler * Nina Tapio: Rainbow Dash (BGE) * Taru Tikkanen: Bookstore Pony 1 (S8E8), Coconut Cream, deliverer 1 (S8E19), Lightning Dust, Rarity, Starlight Glimmer (S7E14-24, S7E26), tea party mare 1 (S8E22) * Marika Tuhkala: choir in BGE * Yasmine Yamajako: Cheerilee, Flurry Heart (seasons 7 and 8), Little Strongheart, Songbird Serenade, Trixie (except Rainbow Rocks shorts and Legend of Everfree) French *Philippe Allard: Flam (season 6), Flim (seasons 2-4 & 8), Joe, Night Light, Shining Armor *Léonor Bailleul: Prim Hemline (Display Of Affection), Princess Skystar, Wallflower Blush *Maia Baran: Princess Cadance *Julie Basecqz: Daring Do (seasons 4 onward), Pipsqueak (S4E15), Rarity (speaking), Vapor Trail's mom *France Bastoen: Princess Luna (season 3), Zecora (except season 5) *Cathy Boquet: Lightning Dust (season 3), Night Glider, Silver Spoon, Sweetie Belle (speaking; singing seasons 1-3-6) *Aline Bosuma: Captain Celaeno (singing) *Annaïg Bouguet: Pear Butter (speaking) *Milla Brune: Coloratura (singing) *Aurelie Castin: Gabby, Gloriosa Daisy *Severine Cayron: Starlight Glimmer *Laurence Cesar: Cherry Jubilee (season 5), Dr. Fauna (season 7), Mayor Mare, Mistmane, Mrs. Cake (seasons 1-4), Ms. Harshwhinny, Sable Spirit *Didier Colfs: Big McIntosh (seasons 1-2 & 8, S5E17 and My Little Pony The Movie), Buried Lede, Chancellor Neighsay, Double Diamond, Mr. Shy, Mulia Mild, Silver Shill, Snips, Verko *Claudia Laurie Corbeil: Narrator in My Little Pony: Harmony Quest *Alexandra Correa: Angel Wings, Blue Bobbin, Derpy (Legend of Everfree), Misty Fly (seasons 5-6), Octavia Melody (season 5), Silverstream, Spike (speaking), Sunshine Smiles, Suri Polomare, Twilight Velvet *Melanie Dambermont: Applejack (singing, Friendship Games), Photo Finish (season 1), Rainbow Dash *Gauthier De Fauconval: Micro Chips, Thorax *Emmanuel Dekonick: Boyle (singing), First Mate Mullet (singing), Grubber *Nathalie Delattre: Rarity (singing), A Friend for Life *Jean-Marc Delhausse: Chief Thunderhooves, Hoity Toity *Audrey D'Hulstere: Babs Seed, Dean Cadance, Fluttershy (S4E1-S4E18), Sweetie Drops (All's Fair in Love and Friendship Games), Trixie *Monia Douieb: Principal Cinch *Maxime Donnay: Snails, Timber Spruce *Nicolas Dorian: Capper (singing) *Claudio Dos Santos: Rockhoof *Robert Dubois: Boyle (speaking) *Alain Eloy: Flam *Stephane Excoffier: Captain Celaeno (My Little Pony The Movie trailer), Gilda, Lyra Heartstrings, Matilda *Stephane Flamand: Spitfire (season 1) *Cecile Florin: Daring Do (season 2) *Tania Garbarski: Diamond Tiara (speaking seasons 3 onward), Trapeze Star, Vapor Trail *Jeff Gerard: Sky Stinger *Ambre Grouwels: Pear Butter (singing), Silver Spoon (singing), Sweetie Belle (singing season 8), Trixie (singing), Twilight Sparkle (singing season 5) *Emilie Guillaume: Apple Bloom (speaking), Rose (season 2) *Elisabeth Guinand: Cozy Glow, Fluttershy (except S4E1-S4E18), Inky Rose, Ocean Flow, Smolder, Stellar Flare *Frederik Haùgness: Bright Mac, Dr. Hooves, Flash Magnus, Quibble Pants *Michel Hinderickx: Ahuizotl, Big McIntosh (season 3), Claude, Discord (seasons 2-3), Grampa Gruff, Hondo Flanks, Prince Rutherford, The Storm King, Lord Tirek *Sebastien Hebrant: Capper (speaking) *Nathalie Hons: Sapphire Shores (season 1) *Nathalie Hugo: Photo Finish (season 7), Pinkie Pie, Nurse Redheart (S7E3), Spike (The Failure Song) *Christa Jérôme: Chestnut Magnifico, Windy Whistles *Marie-Line Landerwyn: Aria Blaze *Jean-Paul Landresse: Big McIntosh (seasons 5-7), Coriander Cumin, Flutterguy, Iron Will *Sophie Landresse: Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony The Movie trailer #1) *Cindy Layla: Princess Celestia (singing) *Pierre Lebec: Sandbar *Valerie Lemaitre: Tempest Shadow (speaking) *Laëtitia Liénart: Sunset Shimmer (speaking) *Damien Locqueneux: Cheese Sandwich *Fabienne Loriaux: Applejack (speaking), Mayor Mare (S2E8), Mrs. Shy, Queen Chrysalis (season 5) *Stany Mannaert: Sludge *David Manet: Prince Blueblood *Laura Masci: Tempest Shadow (singing) *Ilyas Mettioui: Flash Sentry, Skedaddle *Delphine Moriau: Daisy (season 7), Mane-iac, Mrs. Cake (Equestria Girls and seasons 5-7), Princess Celestia (speaking), Queen Chrysalis (speaking seasons 2 and 6), Saffron Masala, Twinkleshine (S5E12) *Marielle Ostrowski: Amethyst Star (S2E8), Diamond Tiara (seasons 1-2), Sour Sweet (Friendship Games) *Nancy Philippot: Apple Bloom (Equestria Girls), Diamond Tiara (singing season 4), Fluttershy (Music in the Treetops reprise & So Much More To Me), Lemon Hearts (season 5), Maud Pie (except S5E20 and season 6), Mrs. Cake (S4E16), Queen Chrysalis (singing season 2), Rarity (Shine Like Rainbows), Sweetie Belle (singing, The Perfect Stallion), Sweetie Drops (season 5), Twilight Sparkle (singing except season 5) *Elsa Poisot: Aloe, Cheerilee, Derpy (season 5), Ember, Fleur Dis Lee, Flurry Heart (season 7), Indigo Zap, Limestone Pie, Moon Dancer, Prim Hemline, Sapphire Shores (season 4), Sassy Saddles, Spitfire (season 3 onward), Spoiled Rich, Stormy Flare, Sugar Belle, Upper Crust *Gilles Poncelet: Gallus *Grégory Praet: Braeburn, Dr. Caballeron, Fashion Plate, Feather Bangs, Garble, Gustave le Grand, Soarin (season 4 onward), Sunburst, Trenderhoof, Zephyr Breeze *Philippe Résimont: Discord (season 4 onward), Filthy Rich (season 6 and Legend of Everfree), King Sombra, Wind Rider *Fanny Roy: Cinnamon Chai, Coco Pommel, Fleetfoot (seasons 4-5), Lemon Hearts (S4E19), Princess Luna (speaking, except season 3; singing You'll Play Your Part), Sweetie Drops (S1E20), Tree Hugger, Twinkleshine (S1E1), Zecora (season 5) *Frédérique Schürmann: Sonata Dusk *Veronique Sonneville: Apple Bloom (singing), Diamond Tiara (singing season 5) *Nathalie Stas: Applejack (singing), Fleetfoot (season 7), Lix Spittle, Princess Celestia (S7E1), Princess Luna (singing season 6), Sugarcoat (Dance Magic) *Anthony Sourdeau: Rumble *Claire Tefnin: Twilight Sparkle (speaking) *Marie-Ange Teuwen: Sunset Shimmer (singing, except Rainbow Rocks) *Myriam Thyrion: Queen Novo *Celia Torrens: Sugarcoat (Friendship Games) *Micheline Tziamalis: Adagio Dazzle (speaking) *Marcha Van Boven : Coloratura (speaking) *Marie Van Ermengen: Pipsqueak (seasons 1-6) *Stephanie Vondenhoff: Autumn Blaze, Adagio Dazzle (singing) *Patrick Waleffe: First Mate Mullet (speaking), Starswirl *Beatrice Wegnez: Amethyst Star (S5E9), Derpy (S2E14), Scootaloo, Spike (A Changeling Can Change) *Melissa Windal: Captain Celaeno (speaking) Theme Song Performed by: Nancy Philippot, Mélanie Dambermont and Elisabeth Guinand. Rainbow Rocks singers: Mélanie Dambermont, Nathalie Stas, Nathalie Delattre, Stephan Oe Vondenhoff. Frédérique Schürmann, Agathe Detrieux, Moïse Fussen, Marie-Line Landerwyn. French (Québec) The Movie *Émilie Bibeau: Tempest Shadow *Catherine Brunet: Pinkie Pie *Julianne Côté: Applejack *Louis-Philippe Dandenault: The Storm King *Anne Dorval: Princess Luna *Pier-Luc Funk: Spike *Gardy Fury: Capper *Annie Girard: Captain Celaeno *Sarah-Jeanne Labrosse: Twilight Sparkle *Isabelle Leyrolles: Princess Celestia *Michèle Lituac: Princess Skystar *Mylène Mackay: Fluttershy *Pascale Montreuil: Queen Novo *Mylène Saint-Sauveur: Rarity *Nicholas Savard L'Herbier: Grubber *Marianne Verville: Rainbow Dash *Frédérik Zacharek: Boyle German *Milena Alaze: Sunshine Smiles *Ingo Albrecht: Iron Will (S2E19) *Sarah Alles: Sunny Flare, Night Glider *Eike Appelt: Moonlight Raven *Maximilian Artajo: Terramar *Jelena Baack: Mage Meadowbrook *Michael Bauer: Canter Zoom *Irina von Bentheim: Mane-iac *Jennifer Bischof: Photo Finish (Rainbow Rocks) *Julia Blankenburg: Prim Hemline, Sunshower *Yara Blümel: Princess Cadance (season 5 onward) *Werner Böhnke: Seaspray *Jill Böttcher: Diamond Tiara *Arianne Borbach: Zecora *Konrad Bösherz: Hoops (older), Dumb-Bell (younger) *Olivia Büschken: Lemon Zest *Luisa Casper: Lily Valley *Mia Diekow: Silverstream *Heide Donamowski: Photo Finish, Mulia Mild, Spoiled Rich *Beatrice Egli: Princess Skystar *Sven Fechner: Mr. Stripes *Johann Fohl: Iron Will (S7E21) *Millie Forsberg: Adagio Dazzle (speaking) *Rainer Fritzsche: Micro Chips, Svengallop *Anna Gamburg: Maud Pie (season 7 onward) *Christian Gaul: Gustave le Grand, Hoity Toity, Coriander Cumin *Cathlen Gawlich: Scootaloo (singing, season 4 onward) *Susanne Geier: Sable Spirit *Angelina Geisler: Zipporwhill *Ewin Gellner: Open Skies *Martin Gleitze: Gallus *Freimut Götsch: Rusty Tenure *Achim Götz: choir in School of Friendship, Friendship Always Wins *Klaus-Peter Grap: Bracer Britches, Jack Pot *Yvonne Greitzke: Coloratura, Minuette *Maximiliane Häcke: Songbird Serenade *Karlo Hackenerger: Snails, Grubber *Naomi Haddad: Ocellus *Julien Haggége: Prince Blueblood *Nicole Hannak: Starlight Glimmer *Tina Hansch: Rainbow Dash (singing) *Nadine Heldenreich: Suri Polomare *Anne Helm: Silver Spoon (season 1) *Marie Hinze: Smolder *Dana Hoffmann: choir in School of Friendship, Friendship Always Wins *Damineh Hojat: Wrangler, unspecified character *Maria Hönig: Juniper Montage, Lyra Heartstrings (S5E09) *Anita Hopt: Sweetie Drops (seasons 1-2), Spitfire (season 1) *Sabine Jaeger: Cheerilee *Sebastian Christoph Jacob: Dr. Caballeron *Giuliana Jakobeit: Rainbow Dash (speaking seasons 1-3), Daring Do (season 2) *Samira Jakobs: Twilight Sparkle (speaking S7E24-26), Gabby *Sunke Janssen: Gummy, Pharynx *Juana von Jascheroff: Matilda, Ocean Flow *Daniel Johannes: Fluffy Clouds *Tanya Kahana: Queen Chrysalis (speaking), Shadowbolt Captain *Joachim Kaps: Spot *Michael Kargus: Star Tracker *Carmen Katt: Sunset Shimmer, Cherry Jubilee *Joachim Kats: Big Bucks *Patrick Keller: Party Favor *Maite Kelly: Tempest Shadow *Tino Kießling: King Sombra *Matthias Klages: Manticore *Matti Klemm: Fido *Fabian Kluckert: Jeff Letrotski *Sebastian Kluckert: Double Diamond *Inga Sophia Knoth: Narrator in My Little Pony: Harmony Quest *Christopher Kohn: Flash Magnus, Sandbar *Hanns Jörg Krumpholz: Bulk Biceps, Ahuizotl *Nora Kuntzendorf: Twilight Velvet, Limestone Pie *Rubina Kuraoka: Rarity (speaking, singing seasons 1-4) *Romina Langenhan: Rarity (singing seasons 5-7), Princess Cadance (singing season 4) *Luise Lunow: Goldie Delicious *Axel Lutter: Cranky Doodle Donkey, Chief Thunderhooves, Big Daddy McColt *Jan Makino: Spike (seasons 5-6) *Christin Marquitan: Daring Do (season 6) *Hannes Maurer: Spike (seasons 1-4; season 7 onward, My Little Pony The Movie) *Sabine Mazay: Sassy Saddles *Steven Merting: Soarin *Gabriel Merz: Night Light *Jenny Maria Meyer: Saffron Masala *Julia Meynen: Twilight Sparkle (speaking except S7E24-26) *Silvia Mißbach: Princess Celestia *Kaya Marie Möller: Trixie (until S7E17) *Tim Moeseritz: Big McIntosh *Lydia Morgenstern: Applejack *Marie Christin Morgenstern: Sunset Shimmer (singing) *Andreas Müller: Grampa Gruff *Marion Musiol: Octavia Melody *Anja Nestler: Chestnut Magnifico *Kathrin Neusser: Coco Pommel *Henning Nöhren: Sunburst *Gil Ofarim: Capper *Katie Okwuazu: Fashion Savvy Customer (S8E4) *Ilona Otto: Aria Blaze (speaking), Moon Dancer *Michael Pan: Discord *Gerald Paradies: Flutterguy *Dirk Petrick: Timber Spruce, Thorax, Snips, Flim, Cheese Sandwich (singing) *Sven Plate: Mr. Shy, Pest control pony *Peggy Pollow: Debutante Pony (S8E4) *Kira Primke: Queen Chrysalis (singing), Adagio Dazzle (singing) *Melinda Rachfahl: Canter Zoom's assisstant *Daniela Reidies: Twist, Clear Skies *Lena Rettinghaus: Amethyst Star *Ricardo Richter: Hoops (younger), Dumb-Bell (older) *Fritz Rott: Fancy Pants, Filthy Rich (Legend of Everfree) *Liane Rudolph: Mayor Mare *Jessica Rust: Wallflower Blush *Anja Rybiczka: Apple Bloom *Nico Sablik: Shining Armor, Cheese Sandwich (speaking) *Anni C. Salander: Limestone Pie (S8E3) *Peggy Sander: Gilda *Dennis Sandmann: Filthy Rich (Friendship is Magic) *Gerald Schaale: Storm King, Steven Magnet (S1E02) *Frank Schaff: Gladmane *Josephine Schmidt: Lemon Hearts *Tanja Schmitz: Derpy Hooves, Tree Hugger, Little Strongheart, Princess Cadance (season 3), Rainbow Dash (speaking, season 4 onward), Daring Do (season 4) *Tilo Schmitz: Lord Tirek, Garble (S1E21) *Gabriele Schramm-Philipp: Apple Rose *Asad Schwarz: Steven Magnet (S5E09) *Marie-Luise Schramm: Spitfire (season 3) *Heike Schroetter: Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna (season 2) *Jill Schulz: Princess Luna (season 1), Diamond Tiara (season 1), Silver Spoon (season 2 onward) *Susann Schulze: Maud Pie *Oliver Siebeck: Rover *Bastian Sierich: Royal Guard (S3E01), "Uncle Wing" (S3E05) *Felix Spieß: Sky Beak *Anja Stadlober: Sapphire Shores *Arne Stephan: Zephyr Breeze *Julia Stoepel: Fluttershy *Dirk Stollberg: Flam *Peter Sura: Prince Rutherford (season 8) *Saskia Tanfal: Twilight Sparkle (singing) *Eva Thärichen: Diamond Tiara (singing), Aria Blaze (singing), Captain Celaeno (singing) *Sarah Tkotsch: Babs Seed, Sonata Dusk *Katarina Tomaschewsky: Principal Cinch *Magdalena Turba: Pinkie Pie (singing), Trixie (S7E17 ownard) *Charlotte Uhlig: Trapeze artist (S6E20) *Ozan Ünal: Joe *Bernhard Völger: Mr. Cake (season 1) *Sebastian Walch: Dr. Hooves (S5E09) *Friederike Walke: Gloriosa Daisy *Marie-Isabel Walke: Ember, Sugar Belle *Debora Weigert: Zesty Gourmand *Jennifer Weiß: Pinkie Pie (speaking) *Eva-Maria Werth: Granny Smith *Luisa Wietzorek: Scootaloo (speaking, singing seasons 1-3), Trixie (singing) *Andreas Wilde: Prince Rutherford (except season 8) *Dieter Winterle: choir in School of Friendship, Friendship Always Wins *Giovanna Winterfeldt: Sweetie Belle *Jeffrey Wipprecht: Flash Sentry *Roland Wolf: Quibble Pants *Roman Wolko: Mudbriar *Caroline Wunderlich: choir in School of Friendship, Friendship Always Wins *Anne Wünsche: Captain Celaeno (speaking) *Nadina Zaddam: Twinkleshine, Lightning Dust, Sweetie Drops (S5E09) *Alexander Ziegenbein: Chancellor Neighsay *Christian Zeiger: Tender Taps, Pipsqueak (season 2) *Julia Ziffer: Princess Cadance (season 2; season 4) *Almut Zydra: Queen Novo Greek *Ria Apergi (Ρία Απέργη): Fluttershy (speaking; singing except Generosity), Princess Cadance (speaking season 2 and films), Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon, Rainbow Dash (singing At the Gala) *Niki Georgakakou (Νίκη Γεωργακάκου): Apple Bloom (singing seasons 3-4 and 6 except Find the Purpose in Your Life), Applejack (singing season 4 and 6), Coloratura, Granny Smith (singing season 4), Pinkie Pie (singing Smile Song and seasons 3-6), Princess Cadance (singing; speaking seasons 3-5), Queen Chrysalis, Rainbow Dash (singing, seasons 3-6), Rarity (singing S4E8), Scootaloo (singing seasons 3-6), Starlight Glimmer (singing season 5), Sweetie Belle (singing seasons 3-4), Spike (singing), Princess Celestia (singing season 4) *Katerina Girgis (Κατερίνα Γκίργκις): Adagio Dazzle (speaking), Rainbow Dash (speaking), Scootaloo (speaking; singing seasons 1-2), Sonata Dusk *Sofia Kapsampeli (Σοφία Καψαμπελη): Applejack (speaking; singing seasons 1-3 and 5), Granny Smith (speaking; singing season 2) Sweetie Belle (speaking; singing seasons 1-2 and Find the Purpose in Your Life), Trixie (Equestria Girls films) *Egli Kontonikou (Αίγλη Κοντονίκου): Pinkie Pie (speaking; singing seasons 1-2 except Smile Song) *Voula Kosta (Βούλα Κώστα): Maud Pie, Spike (speaking) *Georgia Kouka (Γεωργία Κούκα): Wallflower Blush (singing) *Tania Paleologou (Τάνια Παλαιολόγου): Gabby, Rainbow Dash (singing season 2), Twilight Sparkle *Dimitris Sarlos (Δημήτρης Σάρλος): Flam *Thodoris Smeros (Θοδωρής Σμερός): All male characters (except Big McIntosh in S4E14, Cheese Sandwich, and Flam) *Christos Thanos (Χρήστος Θάνος): Big McIntosh (S4E14), Cheese Sandwich *Maria Zervou (Μαρία Ζερβού): Apple Bloom (speaking; singing seasons 1-2 and Find the Purpose in Your Life), Princess Celestia (speaking; singing season 3), Rarity (speaking; singing except S4E9), Trixie (season 3), Rainbow Dash (singing Winter Wrap Up), Starlight Glimmer (speaking) Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Afroditi Adonaki (Αφροδίτη Αντονάκη): Fluttershy *Katerina Girgis (Κατερίνα Γκίργκις): Twilight Sparkle *Stefania Hougia (Στεφανια Χούγια): Pinkie Pie (singing) *Egli Kontonikou (Αίγλη Κοντονίκου) *Iro Mihalakakou (Ηρώ Μιχαλακάκου: Pinkie Pie (speaking) *Hrisoula Papadopoulou (Χρυσούλα Παπαδοπούλου): Rainbow Dash, Spike Hebrew *Alona Alexander (אלונה אלכסנדר): Coloratura *Einat Azulay (עינת אזולאי): Fluttershy (singing), Rarity (singing), Scootaloo, Spike, Teddie Safari *Talya Barkay (טליה ברקאי): Goldie Delicious, Twilight Sparkle *Adi Bity (עדי ביטי): Rainbow Dash (seasons 5-6) *Diklah Hadar (דקלה הדר): Cheerilee, Cloudchaser, Gilda, Granny Smith, Little Strongheart, Matilda, Mayor Mare, Mrs. Cake, Zecora, Various Characters *May Jacobson (מאי יעקובסון): Pinkie Pie *Miya Kadosh (מייה קדוש): Diamond Tiara (speaking) *Shachar Kadosh (שחר קדוש): Sweetie Belle *Noa Kashpitzki (נועה קשפיצקי): Cookie Crumbles, Diamond Tiara (singing), Mrs. Cake, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Sapphire Shores, Silver Spoon, Twist, Upper Crust, Various Characters *Daniel Magon (דניאל מגון): Big McIntosh (speaking), Braeburn, Hoity Toity, Joe, Seabreeze, Snips, Soarin, Stellar Eclipse, Thunderlane *Ami Mendelman (עמי מנדלמן): Big McIntosh (singing), Bulk Biceps, Chief Thunderhooves, Cranky Doodle Donkey, Fancy Pants, Filthy Rich, Flam, Iron Will, Mr. Cake, Mulia Mild, Snails, Steven Magnet *Jonathan Mendelman (יונתן מנדלמן): Additional voices *Na'ama Uzan (נעמה אוזן): Rarity (speaking) *Lauren Savir (לורן סביר): Applejack, Rainbow Dash (seasons 1-4) *Dan Shatzberg (דן שצברג): Discord, Igneous Rock, Prince Blueblood, Sheriff Silverstar, Silver Shill, Uncle Orange *Laura Shopov (לורה שופוב): Apple Bloom (seasons 1-4) *Orly Tagar (אורלי תגר): Fluttershy (speaking) *Gilan Shahaf (שחף גילן): Cheese Sandwich, Flim, Garble, Gustave le Grand Theme Song (seasons 1-4) performed by: Noa Kashpitzki, May Jacobson, Lauren Savir and Laura Shopov. Theme Song (seasons 5-6) performed by: Noa Kashpitzki, Talia Berka, May Jacobson and Adi Baty Hindi *Shaily Dubey: Pinkie Pie (speaking), Rarity (speaking) Hungarian *Péter Albert: Coriander Cumin *Zsanett Andrádi: Twilight Sparkle (singing, The Movie) *János Bácskai: First Mate Mullet *Zoltán Barabás: Ahuizotl (season 2), Bulk Biceps (season 2) *Viktor Baradlay: Snails (Equestria Girls) *István Baráth: Snails (season 6), Snips (Equestria Girls), Starstreak, Trenderhoof *Bence Penke: Thorax *Bence Berkes: Daring Do (season 4), Double Diamond, Flash Sentry (Legend of Everfree), Snips (season 6), Sunburst (season 7) *Boglárka Berkes: Coco Pommel (season 4), Scootaloo (season 4 onwards) *Ágnes Bertalan: Tempest Shadow *Emma Bessenyei: Granny Smith (speaking) *Attila Bodrogi: Snails (season 2) *Gergő Bogdán: Rumble (season 2) *Titanilla Bogdanyi: Granny Smith (young), Princess Cadance (season 3) *Anita Böhm: Lemon Hearts (season 5), Saffron Masala *Mária Bókai: The Olden Pony *Gábor Boldog Ifj.: Additional voices *Róbert Bolla: Bow Hothoof, Canter Zoom, Torch *Dorina Csifó: Rarity (The Movie) *Borbála Csuha: Apple Bloom (singing, seasons 1, 4 and 5), Diamond Tiara (season 3), Fluttershy (singing, seasons 1 (except S1E17), 5 (except her first line in Make This Castle A Home) and 7), Pinkie Pie (singing, season 1 (except S1E07), S3E2, S4E09, seasons 5-7), S3E2, Better Than Ever, season 5), Rarity (singing, seasons 1 and 7), Scootaloo (speaking, season 1; singing, except seasons 2 and 5), Sonata Dusk, Starlight Glimmer (singing, Hearth Warming Eve Is Here Once Again reprise), Sweetie Belle (speaking, season 2 onwards; singing, seasons 1, 3 and 4), Twilight Sparkle (singing, season 1, S3E1-2, season 5 and first half of Best Friends Until the End of Time), background singer (season 1 and some occasions in seasons 3-7) *Lajos Csuha: Boyle, Star Swirl the Bearded, additional voices *Adam Czető: Limestone Pie, Sky Stinger *Roland Czető: Braeburn (season 5), Cheese Sandwich (speaking), Quibble Pants *Zsanett Czető: Derpy (season 5), Dr. Fauna (season 7), Lyra Heartstrings (season 7), Mage Meadowbrook, Photo Finish (season 7), Silver Spoon (season 3) *Krisztián Dányi: Fancy Pants (season 2) *Éva Dögei: Sour Sweet, Sugar Belle (season 5) *Eszter Dudás: Cloudy Quartz, Prim Hemline *Balázs Élő: Bulk Biceps (seasons 4, 6 and 7), Prince Rutherford, Rockhoof, Svengallop *Borcsa Erdős: Aloe, Twilight Velvet (season 6) *András Faragó: Flutterguy *Zoltán Fekete: Capper *Gábor Joó: Babs Seed (non-redubbed), Derpy (season 2, non-redubbed) Flam (season 4), Jet Set, Pipsqueak (season 2), Spitfire (season 4), Thunderlane (season 2) *Péter Galambos: Hondo Flanks *Tomasz Galbenisz: Big McIntosh (speaking, except seasons 1 and 3) *Kata Gáspár: Princess Skystar, additional voices *Anna Götz: Cookie Crumbles, Mrs. Cake (part of season 2), Stormy Flare *Zita Grúber: Rainbow Dash (speaking; singing, season 2) *István Gubányi: Ahuizotl (season 4), Braeburn (season 1), Cranky Doodle Donkey (season 5), Garble (season 6) *Fanni Gulás: Silver Spoon (seasons 4 and 5), Suri Polomare, Wrangler *Laura Győrfi: Maud Pie *Anikó Haffner: Mrs. Cake (part of season 2), Sugarcoat *Aranka Halász: Queen Novo *Gabriella Hámori: Princess Celestia (season 1) *Róbert Harcsik: Dr. Caballeron (season 6), Flim (season 6), Night Light (season 7), Steven Magnet (season 5), Stygian, Thunderlane (season 4) *Petra Haumann: Daring Do (season 6) *Lilla Hermann: Angel Wings, Daring Do (season 7), Lemon Zest, Lily Lace, Sweetie Drops *Miklós Kapácsy: Big McIntosh (season 1), Gustave le Grand, Steven Magnet (season 1) *Péter Kálloy Molnár: Grubber *Kitty Kántor: Apple Bloom (speaking), Princess Luna (season 1) *Zoltán Karácsonyi: Hoity Toity (season 7) *Lili Károlyi: Scootaloo (season 3) *Károly Kassai: Discord (season 3), Doctor Horse, Mr. Cake (part of season 2) *Zoltán Katona: Additional voices *Andrea Kerekes: Rarity (speaking, seasons 1 and 3 and Equestria Girls; singing, season 3) *Lehel Kisfalusi: Flam (S2E15), Hayseed Turnip Truck, Mr. Cake (part of season 2) *Erika Kiss: Cheerilee (seasons 2 and 4), Cherry Jubilee (season 2), Goldie Delicious (season 4) *Eszter Kiss: Cheerilee (season 1), Princess Celestia (The Movie) *Judit Kocsis: Mayor Mare (season 2) *Mariann Kocsis: Additional voices *Piroska Kokas: Mayor Mare (part of season 1) *Ági Kökényessy: Queen Chrysalis (season 6), Windy Whistles *Gábor Kossuth: Photo Finish (season 1) *Vanda Kovács: Zecora (season 3) *Anna Lamboni: Fleur Dis Lee, Juniper Montage, Pear Butter, Sweetie Belle (Equestria Girls), Trixie (Equestria Girls) *Réka Laurinyecz: Misty Fly (seasons 5 and 6), Octavia Melody, Trixie (season 6 onwards) *Gábor Maday: Filthy Rich, Iron Will (season 7), Sheriff Silverstar (season 5), Wind Rider *Bálint Magyar: Big McIntosh (singing, S5E17), Cheese Sandwich (singing), Flim (season 4), Garble (season 2), Rumble (season 7), Spike (singing, season 6), Zephyr Breeze (singing) *Andrea Mahó: Apple Bloom (singing, S6E4), Night Glider, Twilight Sparkle (singing, The Midnight in Me) *Melinda Major: Princess Celestia (speaking, seasons 2-4) *Tünde Majsai-Nyilas: Captain Celaeno (speaking) *Zsófia Mánya: Scootaloo (part of season 2), Sweetie Belle (speaking, season 1) *Tamás Markovics: Flash Sentry (except Legend of Everfree), Shining Armor (season 2) *Gábor Melis: Chief Thunderhooves *Kitty Mezei: Minuette (season 5), Somnambula, Twilight Velvet (season 7) *Ildikó Mics: Coco Pommel (season 5) *Áron Molnár: Prince Blueblood *Ilona Molnár: Diamond Tiara (speaking, season 1), Rarity (speaking, except seasons 1 and 3 and Equestria Girls), Trixie (speaking, seasons 1 and 3) *Veronika Nádasi: Captain Celaeno (singing), Coloratura, Diamond Tiara (singing, season 5), Fluttershy (singing, first line in Make This Castle A Home), Gloriosa Daisy, Principal Cinch, Rarity (singing, season 5), Starlight Glimmer (singing, Our Town and Say Goodbye to the Holiday), Sweetie Belle (singing, season 5), Tree Hugger, Twilight Sparkle (singing, second half of Best Friends Until the End of Time and Flawless) *Krisztina Nádorfi: Applejack (singing, S1E11 and S1E14), Princess Skystar (singing), Rainbow Dash (singing, season 1 (except S1E26), Twilight Sparkle (singing, At The Gala) *Kata Nemes-Takách: Moon Dancer *Gábor Németh: Big Daddy McColt (season 7), Garble (season 7), Iron Will (season 2), Lord Tirek *Kriszta Németh: Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna (speaking, season 2 onwards) *Orsolya Oláh: Cheerilee (seasons 6 and 7), Goldie Delicious (season 7), Mayor Mare (seasons 6 and 7), Mrs. Cake (season 6), Ms. Harshwhinny (season 4) *Anna Orosz: Princess Celestia (S7E25-26) *Helga Orosz: Princess Celestia (season 5 onwards except S7E25-26), Spitfire (season 2) *Ildikó Ősi: Ms. Harshwhinny (season 3), Spitfire (season 3) *Péter Pálfai: Big Daddy McColt (season 5) *Szabolcs Pálmai: Party Favor, Snips (season 1), Tender Taps, Timber Spruce *Adrienn Pekár: Indigo Zap, Starlight Glimmer (speaking) *Vilmos Papucsek: Additional voices *Tímea Pupos: Apple Rose, Seabreeze *Kornél Pusztaszeri: Discord (except season 3) *Zoltán Renácz: Big McIntosh (season 3), Fleetfoot (season 4), Flim (S2E15), Snips (season 2), Soarin (seasons 5 and 6) *Andrea Roatis: Vapor Trail *Sándor Rosta: Igneous Rock *Tímea Sági: Apple Bloom (singing, season 3), Applejack (singing, S1E26 onwards), Aria Blaze, Fluttershy (singing, S3E1-2, Find the Music in You final reprise), Granny Smith (singing), Lightning Dust, Pinkie Pie (singing, S3E1, Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks), Princess Cadance (season 2), Queen Chrysalis (speaking, season 2), Rainbow Dash (singing, S1E26 onwards, except S3E2 and Better Than Ever), Rarity (singing, season 2), Scootaloo (singing, season 5), Silver Shill (singing), Silver Spoon (singing), Starlight Glimmer (singing, Friends Are Always There For You), Trixie (singing), Zecora (except seasons 1 and 3) *András Sebestyén: Storm King *Gábor Seder: Big McIntosh (singing), Flam (season 4), Flutterguy (singing), Sunburst (season 6), Thunderlane (season 7) *Szabolcs Seszták: Spike (speaking) *Aladár Simon: Flash Magnus, additional voices *Réka Simonyi: Daring Do (season 2), Diamond Tiara (season 2), Inky Rose, Princess Cadance (The Movie), Sunset Shimmer *Eszter Sipos: Sassy Saddles *Janka Solecki: Applejack (speaking) *Dániel Stern: Mr. Cake (season 1), Snails (season 1) *Gertrúd Szabó: Mayor Mare (part of season 1) *Luca Szabó: Silver Spoon (season 1) *Zselyke Szabó: Fluttershy (speaking; singing, S1E17, season 2 and S3E13) *Csongor Szalay: Bright Mac, Pharynx, Spike (The Failure Song), Spitfire (seasons 5 and 6), Zephyr Breeze (speaking) *Attila Szatmári: Gladmane, Trouble Shoes *Dániel Szilvási: Blaze, Braeburn (season 6) *Péter Szokol: Hoity Toity (season 1) *Erika Szórádi: Upper Crust *Péter Pál Szűcs: Verko *Márta Talmács: Scootaloo (part of season 2) *Péter Tarján: Cranky Doodle Donkey (season 2) *Barnabás Timon: Code Red *Csaba Tokaji: Donut Joe *Levente Törköly: King Sombra *Szilvia Tóth: Aunt Applesauce, Ms. Peachbottom *Gergely Ungvári: Dandy Grandeur, Feather Bangs, Pipsqueak (season 7), Spearhead *Bea Vadász: Twilight Sparkle (speaking) *Bernadett Vágó: Adagio Dazzle, Diamond Tiara (singing, season 4), Fluttershy (singing, season 4 except Find the Music in You's final reprise), Pinkie Pie (singing, S4E12 and The Movie), Princess Cadance (season 4 onwards), Princess Celestia (singing), Princess Luna (singing), Rarity (singing season 4), Twilight Sparkle (singing, S3E13 and season 4) *Zoltán Várday: Grand Pear *Mónika Vámos: Cherry Jubilee (season 5), Maud Pie (Rainbow Rocks), Mrs. Cake (season 5), Spoiled Rich, Sugar Belle (season 7), Sunny Flare *Gábor Varga: Additional voices *Rókus Varga: Bulk Biceps (season 5) *Attila Vári: Fancy Pants (season 5) *Andrea Várkonyi: Chestnut Magnifico *Gábor Vass: Dragon (S1E7) *Tamara Zsigmond: Pinkie Pie (speaking; singing, S1E07, season 2 except Smile Song and Welcome Song) Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Dorina Csifó: Fluttershy *Ábel Ducsai: Spike *Anna Györfi: Twilight Sparkle *Patrícia Kovács: Rainbow Dash *Anna Lamboni: Applejack *Andrea Laudon: Pinkie Pie *Bea Vadász: Rarity Icelandic So far, My Little Pony The Movie is the only G4 My Little Pony animated media properly released in Iceland. The Movie Source: https://kvikmyndir.is/mm/2018/01_dvd//files/assets/common/downloads/page0013.pdf *Bryndís Ásmundsdóttir: Captain Celaeno *Viktor Már Bjarnason *Selma Björnsdóttir: Tempest Shadow *Sigríður Eyrún Friðriksdóttir: Twilight Sparkle *Hjálmar Hjálmarsson *Heiða Ólafsdóttir *Hildur Kristín Stefánsdóttir *Þórdís Björk Þorfinnsdóttir: Rainbow Dash *Ólöf Kristín Þorsteinsdóttir: Pinkie Pie, Rarity *Álfrún Helga Örnólfsdóttir Indonesian *Jane Callista *Clara Dewanti: Diamond Tiara (speaking), Open Skies, Princess Luna (speaking), Rainbow Dash (speaking, season 6), Spike (except Best Gift Ever) *Siwi Dwi Iswanti: Applejack (speaking, season 2 onward) *Hanimah: Rarity (Best Gift Ever), Spike (Best Gift Ever), Wallflower Blush (speaking) *Marin Ifa Hasmarina: Rainbow Dash (Dance Magic), Sunset Shimmer (singing) *Sri Hastuti: Starlight Glimmer (speaking, except S6E16-26) *Jeany: Starlight Glimmer (speaking, S6E16-26) *Nink Junie: Fluttershy (speaking), Sunshower *Andra Karna: Big McIntosh (singing), Cheese Sandwich (singing), Discord (singing), Flim and Flam (singing), Flutterguy (singing season 4), Zephyr Breeze (singing) *Lis Kurniasih: Twilight Sparkle (speaking, Best Gift Ever) *Nabila Najwa: Applejack (singing, season 1), Rainbow Dash (singing, season 1) *Kamal Nasuti: Additional voices *Salman P: Sunburst, Thorax *Tuti Pinkan: Rainbow Dash (speaking, seasons 2-5) *Sofie: Apple Bloom (speaking), Princess Cadance (speaking), Rarity (speaking), Trixie *Nurul Ulfah: Alice, Applejack (Dance Magic & Photo Booth), Rainbow Dash (Photo Booth), Rarity (Dance Magic & Photo Booth), Twilight Sparkle (singing Dance Magic, Photo Booth & Best Gift Ever), Wallflower Blush (singing) *Sri Wulan: Twilight Sparkle (speaking, except Best Gift Ever) The Movie For more information Click Here Italian *Stefano Albertini: Dr. Caballeron (S6E13), Jeff Letrotski, Chargrill Breadwinner, Trouble Shoes *Valentina Arru: Petunia Paleo *Diego Baldoin: Big McIntosh (season 6), Flash Magnus *Marco Balzarotti: Buried Lede, Professor Flintheart, Waxton *Giovanni Battezzato: Rover *Marco Benedetti: Flash Sentry *Renata Bertolas: Applejack (singing, season 1), Babs Seed, Rainbow Dash (singing, season 1), Scootaloo (singing) *Tiziano Bertrand: Tender Taps *Francesca Bielli: Coco Pommel (S5E16), Lyra Heartstrings (All's Fair in Love and Friendship Games), Minuette, Plaid Stripes, Sour Sweet *Sabrina Bonfitto: Fleetfoot (S6E7), Mage Meadowbrook, Sugar Belle, Sweetie Belle, Zipporwhill *Giorgio Bonino: Fancy Pants *Greta Bortolotti: Rarity (singing, seasons 1-6) *Luca Bottale: Bags Valet, Mr. Cake, Snails, Steven Magnet (S5E9) *Mattia Bressan: Quibble Pants, Sky Stinger *Stefano Brusa: Dragons (S2E21) *Beatrice Caggiula: Suri Polomare, Starlight Glimmer (S5E25 onward) *Vera Calacoci: Fluttershy (singing, seasons 2-3), Pinkie Pie (singing, seasons 1-3), Sweetie Belle (singing) *Serena Clerici: Flurry Heart, Rumble, Twist *Rossella Contu: Rainbow Dash (singing, season 5) *Oliviero Corbetta: Doc Top, Filthy Rich, Hondo Flanks, Jet Set, Joe, Mr. Greenhooves, Mulia Mild *Daniele Crasti: Bulk Biceps (S6E4), Garble (S6E5) *Lorella Cuccarini: Tempest Shadow *Simone D'Andrea: Flim and Flam (seasons 2 and 4) *Federico Danti: Wind Rider *Ludovica De Caro: Juniper Montage, Limestone Pie *Jenny De Cesarei: Lightning Dust, Moon Dancer, Gloriosa Daisy, Sable Spirit *Tania De Domenico: Misty Fly, Spike, Spitfire (seasons 3-5), Sunny Flare *Lorella De Luca: Apple Bloom, Mrs. Cake, Principal Cinch *Paolo De Santis: Braeburn (S1E21), Cheese Sandwich, Madden, Spike (imagination, S1E19) *Marisa Della Pasqua: Princess Cadance, Trixie *Paola Della Pasqua: Lemon Zest, Rainbow Dash (singing, seasons 2-3) *Loretta Di Pisa: Aria Blaze *Massimo Di Benedetto: Goldengrape, Sunburst *Maria Grazia Errigo: Spitfire (S6E7) *Lele Fallica: Dr. Caballeron (S4E4) *Donatella Fanfani: Pinkie Pie *Raffaele Farina: Big Daddy McColt, Commander Ironhead, Lord Tirek *Nathan Favalli: Pipsqueak *Martina Felli: Scootaloo *Luigi Ferraro: Verko *Loredana Foresta: Gilda *Chiara Francese: Rarity (season 7) *Davide Fumagalli: Flash Sentry (Friendship Games), Salespony (S6E13) *Tony Fuochi: Ahuizotl (S2E16), dragons (S2E21), Iron Will *Camilla Gallo: Rarity (seasons 1-6; MLP: The Movie) *Davide Garbolino: Grubber *Luca Ghignone: Dragons (S2E21), Silver Shill, Soarin (S4E10) *Jolanda Granato: Coloratura (speaking), Captain Celaeno, Sonata Dusk *Gianluca Iacono: Flim and Flam (S6E20), Svengallop *Alessandra Karpoff: Tree Hugger *Jasmine Laurenti: Cheerilee, Chimera (Goat head), Jeweler Pony (S7E2), Lucy Packard *Chiara Leoncini: Wrangler *Gabriele Lopez: Capper *Marta Lucini: Mistmane *Simone Lupinacci: Timber Spruce *Debora Magnaghi: Adagio Dazzle, Chimera (Tiger head), Maud Pie, Starlight Glimmer (S5E1, S5E2) *Gabriele Marchingiglio: Bus driver, Shining Armor (Friendship Games) *Tiziana Martello: Princess Skystar, Sweetie Drops (S5E9) *Cinzia Massironi: Hoofer Steps, Saffron Masala, Gilda *Anna Mazza: Aloe (S6E10), Vapor Trail *Deborah Morese: Diamond Tiara (speaking), Princess Luna, Spitfire (season 1) *Patrizia Mottola: Little Strongheart *Renato Novara: Braeburn (season 5 onward), Mr. Paleo, Pharynx, Zephyr Breeze *Andrea Oldani: Soarin (S1E26) *Elda Olivieri: Nightmare Moon, Princess Celestia *Emanuela Pacotto: Twilight Sparkle *Dario Oppido: The Storm King *Antonio Paiola: Grampa Gruff *Valentina Pallavicino: Derpy (S5E9), Indigo Zap *Laura Panzeri: Adagio Dazzle (singing) *Lara Valentina Parmiani: Narrator in My Little Pony: Harmony Quest *Stefania Patruno: Mane-iac, Ms. Peachbottom, Zesty Gourmand *Riccardo Peroni: All Aboard (S2E14), Gustave le Grand, Snips, Steven Magnet (S1E2) *Stefania Pepe: Mrs. Paleo, Old griffon (S6E19) *Benedetta Ponticelli: Applejack, Fluttershy *Silvia Pinto: Pinkie Pie (singing seasons 4-7) *Graziella Porta: Cherry Jubilee, Cookie Crumbles, Granny Smith, Mayor Mare, Sapphire Shores, Upper Crust *Stefano Pozzi: Dr. Hooves (S1E12), Dumb-bell, Micro Chips, Shady Daze, Thorax *Patrizio Prata: Shining Armor *Michele Radice: Hard Hat *Cesare Rasini: Claude *Gea Riva: Daring Do, Derpy (S2E14), Ember, Gabby, Silver Spoon, Spitfire (S2E22) *Caterina Rochira: Cloudy Quartz (S1E23), Griffon Shopkeeper, Matilda (S5E9), Photo Finish *Maria Silvia Roli: Applejack (singing, seasons 3-4 & 6) *Emanuela Rossi: Queen Novo *Martha Rossi: Diamond Tiara (singing), Twilight Sparkle (singing season 5), Coloratura (singing) *Sergio Romanò: Igneous Rock (S5E20) *Riccardo Rovatti: Discord (singing), Squizard *Stefania Rusconi: Angel Wings *Diego Sabre: Ace Point, Birch Bucket, Hoity Toity, Mr. Shy *Luca Sandri: Pouch Pony, Seabreeze *Dario Sansalone: Soarin (S6E7) *Mario Scarabelli: Announcer (S6E7), Big McIntosh (seasons 1-4), Cattail, Coriander Cumin, Cranky Doodle Donkey, Gladmane, Green Dragon (S1E24), Red dragon (S1E7), Duke of Maretonia, "Flutterguy" (S1E9), Henchpony (S6E13), Igneous Rock (S1E23), Mr. Stripes, Pest Control Pony (S5E4), Sheriff Silverstar, Spot *Lorenzo Scattorin: Big McIntosh (season 5), Gummy (S5E9), Prince Blueblood *Patrizia Scianca : Dr. Fauna *Paolo Sesana: Dandy Grandeur *Marcella Silvestri: Sunset Shimmer *Katia Sorrentino: Sugarcoat *Elisabetta Spinelli: Mrs. Shy, Sassy Saddles *Marina Thovez: Cloudy Quartz Queen Chrysalis, Zecora *Pietro Ubaldi: Ahuizotl (S4E4), Chief Thunderhooves, Fido, Manehattan Delegate, Prince Rutherford, Dragon Lord Torch, Sludge *Federica Valenti: Rainbow Dash *Monica Ward: Fluttershy (singing, The Movie) *Federico Zanandrea: Trenderhoof *Matteo Zanotti: All Aboard (S3E11), Dr. Hooves (S5E9), Garble (S2E21) *Mario Zucca: Discord *Additional voices: Simona Biasetti, Ludovica de Caro, Gabriela Marchingiglio, Alessio Nissolino, Claudio Ridolfo, Annalisa Usai Japanese *Rikako Aikawa: Photo Finish *Satomi Akesaka: Little Strongheart *Yasutaka Anzai: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala", Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Nobutoshi Canna: Spot *Shigeru Chiba: Discord *Nobuyuki Doi: Shining Armor (season 3), Snips (season 3) *Masashi Ebara: Gustave le Grand, Mulia Mild *Miki Egoshi: Sweetie Belle (season 3) *Masatoshi Fujita: King Sombra, Snails (season 3) *Nao Fujita: Zecora (seasons 1-2), Sapphire Shores *Tesshō Genda: Dragon (S01E07) *Banjō Ginga: Chief Thunderhooves *Megumi Han: Cheerilee *Manami Hanawa: Twilight Sparkle (season 3) *Masumi Harada: Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Fumi Hirano: Cherry Jubilee *Katsuhisa Hōki: "Flutterguy" *Takako Honda: Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna (season 2) *Kenyu Horiuchi: Fancy Pants *Mami Horikoshi: Mayor Mare *Shōzō Iizuka: Ahuizotl *Kanako Ikegaya: Princess Cadance (season 3), Babs Seed *Kikuko Inoue: Princess Celestia (seasons 1-2 and Equestria Girls) *Mariya Ise: Junebug, Scootaloo (seasons 1-2) *Akira Ishida: Snails (seasons 1-2) *Isamu Ishizuka: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala", Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Kentarō Itō: Rover *Hiroshi Iwasaki: Steven Magnet *Shinobu Izumi: Rainbow Dash (season 3), Silver Spoon (season 3) *Yasuyuki Kase: Fume *Emiri Katō: Fluttershy (seasons 1-2 and Equestria Girls), Pumpkin Cake *Taeko Kawata: Sweetie Belle (seasons 1-2) *Izumi Kitta: Rainbow Dash (seasons 1-2 and Equestria Girls), Featherweight *Rena Koba: Spike (season 3), Diamond Tiara (season 3) *Takehito Koyasu: Prince Blueblood *Motoko Kumai: Spike (seasons 1-2 and Equestria Girls) *Ayano Kunigami: Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Ryou Kuratomi: "Dumb-Bell", Dr. Hooves (S01E16), Meadow Song (S01E16) *Yuri Makuta: Princess Celestia (season 3), Zecora (season 3) *Shinobu Matsumoto: Savoir Fare (S01E03), Mr. Cake, "Morton Saltworthy", Mule, royal guard (S01E22 & S02E20), Uncle Orange, Doc Top, Filthy Rich, Gizmo, Globe Trotter (S02E19), Crackle, Instructional Film Narrator (S02E22) *Suzuko Mimori: Pinkie Pie (seasons 1-2 and Equestria Girls), Nurse Snowheart (S02E16), "Surf" (S02E19) *Rie Misuzu: Pinkie Pie (season 3), Princess Luna (season 3) *Kenta Miyake: Fido *Toshiyuki Miyamoto: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala" *Mamoru Miyano: Shining Armor *Ikumi Nakagami: Aunt Orange, "Drizzle" (S01E03), Golden Harvest (S01E06), Minuette (S02E25), Nurse Redheart, "Play Write", Rose, Twinkleshine (S01E01, first voice), Twist, Upper Crust *Yuichi Nakamura: Garble *Shota Nakano: Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Kaori Nazuka: Queen Chrysalis *Natsumi Ogawa: Applejack (season 3) *Risa Ohki: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala" *Kazuyuki Okitsu: Braeburn *Erina Okuno: Scootaloo (season 3), Trixie (season 3) *Ikue Ōtani: Apple Bloom (seasons 1-2), Mane Goodall *Akio Ōtsuka: Iron Will *Miku Ozaki: Fluttershy (season 3), Apple Bloom (season 3) *Mikoi Sasaki: Rarity (seasons 1-2 and Equestria Girls), Cloud Chaser *Miyuki Sawashiro: "Roma" (S02E19), Twilight Sparkle (seasons 1-2 and Equestria Girls) *Madoka Shiga: "All Aboard" (S02E14), Bags Valet (S02E08), "Black Stone", Globe Trotter (S02E08), Hayseed Turnip Truck, Hondo Flanks *Yoshiyuki Shimozuma: Dr. Hooves (S01E12), "Green Daze" (S02E23), Hoops, royal guard (S01E22), Igneous Rock, Soarin, Mr. Waddle, Jet Set, Parcel Post (S02E14), "Fuzzy Slippers" (S02E16), "Karat" (S02E17), Lucky Clover, "Persnickety" (S02E17), Sand Trap (S02E19), "Serenity" (S02E22), "Shady Daze" (S02E23), Vex, Thunderlane, "Mr. Zippy" (S02E19) *Hiroshi Shirokuma: Apple Strudel, Big McIntosh, Bulk Biceps (S02E22), Crafty Crate (S02E19), "Fizzle" *Masayoshi Sugawara: Noteworthy (S01E21) *Takayuki Sugō: Cranky Doodle Donkey *Yukana Tabata: Rarity (season 3) *Fumihiko Tachiki: Dragon (S01E24) *Yōhei Tadano: Flam *Ayahi Takagaki: Princess Cadance (season 2 and Equestria Girls) *Wataru Takagi: Flim *Minami Takayama: Daring Do *Kōji Takeda: Madden, Score, Steam Roller *Eiji Takeuchi: Joe, Doctor Horse *Nobuo Tobita: Hoity Toity *Sora Tokui: Applejack (seasons 1-2 and Equestria Girls), Pound Cake *Junko Tsuji: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala", Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Satoshi Tsuruoka: "Clump" *Yuu Uchida: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala" *Yumi Uchiyama: Bon Bon , Daisy, Daisy Jo (S01E04), Derpy, Diamond Tiara (seasons 1-2), "Millie" (S02E08), Princess Luna (season 1), Rainbowshine, Spitfire, Truffle Shuffle (S02E23), "Turf" (S02E19), Twinkleshine (S01E01, second voice, S02E25), Wild Fire *Yōji Ueda: Sheriff Silverstar *Akeno Watanabe: Gilda *Akiko Yajima: Pipsqueak *Kappei Yamaguchi: Snips *Asami Yoshida: Amethyst Star, Cherry Berry, Cloudy Quartz, "Crystal Clear", "Dainty Dove", Flitter, Granny Smith, Lily Valley, Lucy Packard (S02E19), Lyra Heartstrings (S02E25), Matilda, Mrs. Cake, "Nightingale" (S01E02), "Slipstream" (S02E22), Nurse Sweetheart" (S02E16), Octavia, Shoeshine, Silver Spoon (seasons 1-2) *Ryōka Yuzuki: Trixie (season 1) Equestria Girls *Soichi Abe: Delivery pony (Rainbow Rocks) *Megumi Han: Sonata Dusk *Kikuko Inoue: Principal Celestia *Miyu Irino: Timber Spruce *Emiri Katō: Fluttershy *Izumi Kitta: Rainbow Dash *Ami Koshimizu: Sunset Shimmer *Motoko Kumai: Spike *Suzuko Mimori: Pinkie Pie, Maud Pie (Rainbow Rocks), Sugarcoat *Mamoru Miyano: Bus driver (Friendship Games), Shining Armor (Friendship Games) *Ami Naito: Indigo Zap *Kenji Nojima: Flash Sentry *Mamiko Noto: Gloriosa Daisy *Mikoi Sasaki: Rarity *Miyuki Sawashiro: Sci-Twi *Yū Shimamura: Adagio Dazzle *Tomoko Shiota: Principal Cinch *Ayahi Takagaki: Aria Blaze, Lemon Zest, Dean Cadance *Sora Tokui: Applejack, Sunny Flare *Asami Yoshida: Sour Sweet The Movie *Shougo Batori: Code Red, Additional voices *Megumi Han: Princess Skystar *Okai Katsunori: Grubber *Tsuji Kengo: Verko, Additional voices *Masafumi Kobatake: Boyle, Additional voices *Sanae Kobayashi: Tempest Shadow *Mirei Kumagai: Songbird Serenade, Additional voices *Daisuke Namikawa: Capper *Masato Obara: The Storm King *Mayumi Sako: Captain Celaeno *Miho Shinada: Queen Novo *Hinata Tadokoro: First Mate Mullet, Additional voices *Kanato Watarai: Party Favor, Additional voices Korean *Bang Seong-joon (방성준): Fido, Hoity Toity *Bang Yeon-ji (방연지): Bon Bon, Daisy, Diamond Tiara (speaking), Golden Harvest, Mayor Mare *Cho Hyeon-jeong (조현정): Rainbow Dash (speaking, singing season 2) *Choi Ji-hoon (최지훈): Madden *Choi Moon-ja (최문자): Photo Finish *Han Shin (한신): Dragon (S01E07), "Dumb-Bell", Mr. Cake, Sheriff Silverstar *Hyeon Gyeong-su (현경수): Flam *Im Chae-heon (임채헌): Big McIntosh, Filthy Rich *Im Yun-seon (임윤선): Spike *Jeong Yu-mi (정유미): Lotus Blossom, Mrs. Cake, Princess Luna (speaking), Scootaloo *Kim Chae-ha (김채하): Apple Bloom (speaking, singing seasons 3-4), Mulia Mild, Pipsqueak, Pound Cake *Kim Hyeon-ji (김현지): Pinkie Pie (speaking, singing season 2) *Kim Jang (김장): Braeburn *Kim Jung-hoon (김정훈): Ahuizotl, Hoops, Manny Roar, Owlowiscious, Soarin *Kim Ki-hyeon (김기현): Discord *Kim Myeong-jun (김명준): Davenport, Flash Sentry, Flim, Snails *Kim Sang-hyeon (김상현): Zecora *Kim Seung-jun (김승준): Dr. Hooves *Kim Sun-hye (김선혜): Gilda *Kim Yul (김율): Applejack (speaking) *Kwon Seong-hyeok (권성혁): Dragon (S01E24), "Score" *Lee Ho-san (이호산): Steven Magnet *Lee Ji-young (이지영): Fluttershy (speaking, singing season 2 & Bats) *Lee Mi-hyang (이미향): Trixie *Lee Yong-shin (이용신): Sapphire Shores *Lee Seon (이선): Queen Chrysalis *Oh In-sung (오인성): Rover *Park Ji-yoon (박지윤): Twilight Sparkle (speaking, singing season 2) *Park il (박일): Fancy Pants *Park Seon-yeong (박선영): Princess Cadance (speaking, singing season 2) *Pyo Yeong-jae (표영재): Shining Armor *Shi Yeong-joon (시영준): "Flutterguy" *Shin Yong-woo (신용우): Snips, Spot *Song Joon-seok (송준석): Chief Thunderhooves *Yang Jeong-hwa (양정화): Granny Smith (speeaking, singing season 2), Nurse Redheart, Princess Celestia (speaking), Sweetie Belle (speaking, singing seasons 2-4) *Yeo Min-jeong (여민정): Derpy, Rarity, Twist *Yeo Yun-mi (여윤미): Lily Valley, Little Strongheart, Silver Spoon (speaking) *Yoon Mi-na (윤미나): Cheerilee, Daring Do, Spitfire Lithuanian The Movie *Giedrius Arbačiauskas: Capper *Algirdas Dainavičius: Grubber *Indrė Endriukaitė: Pinkie Pie *Inga Mikutavičiūtė: Fluttershy *Neringa Nekrašiūtė: Twilight Sparkle *Neringa Varnelytė: Captain Celaeno *Ugnė Žirgulė: Tempest Shadow *Andrius Žiurauskas: The Storm King Macedonian Sitel Televizija *Toni Denkovski: Rainbow Dash *Elizabeta Klinčarevska: Rarity, Spike, Trixie *Zorica P. Pančiḱ: Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Twilight Sparkle *Darko Veljiḱ: Applejack, Daring Do Telma Televizija *Taska Balabanova *Dimče Meškovski Malaysian *Mohamad Hazzley: Discord (except S4 ep.11) *Syahirah Majid: Pinkie Pie (speaking, season 5 onward), Rarity (S 1ep.08) *Yatie Maslini: Applejack (speaking, singing S1E26 onward), Fluttershy (S1 ep.20), Pinkie Pie (singing Cupcake Song), Silver Spoon, Spitfire, Sweetie Belle *Adzlan Nazir: Cheese Sandwich *Sheera Nazir: Apple Bloom, Rarity *Aeen Rahman: Diamond Tiara, Spike, Twilight Sparkle * Azuan Shamsir: Discord (S4 ep.11) *Nirayu Zuhdi: Photo Finish, Princess Celestia, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Starlight Glimmer Mandarin The Movie *Chén kǎilì: Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash *Mèng Qìng Fǔ *Liú Rú Píng: Princess Luna, Twilight Sparkle *Wāng Shì Wěi *Lián Wǎn Jūn: Applejack *Lóng Xiǎn Huì: Princess Celestia *Chén Yàn Jūn: The Storm King *Wáng Zhēn Lìng: Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike Norwegian *Hanne Dancke Arnesen: Pinkie Pie (seasons 1-2 and 6, The Movie), Rarity (season 1) *Sarah MacDonald Berge: Aria Blaze *Christel Marie Blunck: Sunset Shimmer *Emilie Christensen: Sonata Dusk *Agnes Fasting: Maud Pie, Pinkie Pie (seasons 3-5), Princess Luna *Stine S. Jensen: Apple Bloom, Fluttershy (The Movie) *Anine Kruse: Princess Celestia, Rarity (seasons 2-7, The Movie) *Benedikte Kruse: Fluttershy (seasons 2-7), Princess Cadance *Jannike Kruse: Princess Celestia (The Movie) *Lise Mæland: Applejack (The Movie) *Lena Meieran: Spike *Anniken Marie Nielsen: Rainbow Dash *Siri Nilsen: Applejack (season 1) *Dina Padoin: Adagio Dazzle, Fluttershy (season 1) *Malin Pettersen: Applejack (seasons 2-7) *August Fabritius Sanengen: Snips *Gaute Boris Skjegstad: Big McIntosh, Flash Sentry, Snails *Tiril Heide-Steen: Twilight Sparkle :The Movie additional voices: Agnes Fasting, Charlotte Brænna, Emilie Christensen, Frikk Heide-Steen, Gulla Martine Lia Nordmoen, Hans Marius Hoff Mittet, Kim Arne Wifladt, Lars Sundsbø, Mads Henning Jørgensen, May Kristin Kaspersen, Mariann Thomassen, Scott Maurstad, Sigbjørn Solheim, Silje Hagrim Dahl, Simen Sand, Siv Charlotte Klynderud, Thea Leora Oskarsen, Tommy Karlsen Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Hanne Dancke Arnesen: Rarity *Sarah MacDonald Berge: Spike *Cecilie Jørstad: Twilight Sparkle *Lena Meieran: Pinkie Pie *Anniken Marie Nielsen: Applejack *Siri Nilsen: Rainbow Dash Persian GEM Junior source : https://www.instagram.com/p/BEFCwcPNgRc/?tagged=gemjunior * Sanaz Ghavamian (ساناز قوامیان): Fluttershy (season 3 onwards) * Neda Ghiasi (ندا قیاسی): Applejack (season 6) * Peyman Izadi (پیمان یزادی): Spike * Masha Mojarad (ماشا مجرد): Twilight Sparkle * Mehrnaz Norouzi (مهرناز نوروزی): Applejack (seasons 1-5) The Movie (Soren) source : https://www.instagram.com/p/BcdIB-2FAiV/?taken-by=sorenstudio *Nargues Ahazan ( نرگس آهازان): Princess Skystar *Abbas Chahardehi (عباس چهاردهی): Capper *Marzieh Ebrahimi (مرضیه ابراهیمی): Princess Celestia, Princess Luna *Somayeh Elyasi (سمیه الیاسی): Captain Celaeno, Songbird Serenade *Razieh Fahimi (راضیه فهیمی): Applejack *Sanaz Gholami (ساناز غلامی): Twilight Sparkle *Erfan Honarbakhsh (عرفان هنربخش): Spike *Sahar Maghdar (سحر چوبدار): Queen Novo *Elham Mohammadi (الهام محمدی): Rarity *Mina Momeni (مینا مومنی): Rainbow Dash *Shohreh Roohi (شهره روحی): Pinkie Pie *Fariba Sabeti (فریبا ثابتی): Tempest Shadow *Leila Soodbakhsh (لیلا سودبخش): Fluttershy *Masoud Taghipour (مسعود تقی پور): The Storm King *Alireza Varesteh (علیرضا وارسته) The Movie (TV dub) * Sahar Tehranchi (سحر طهرانچی): Twilight Sparkle Polish *Monika Andrzejewska: various characters *Piotr Bąk: Iron Will (except S2E19), Oak Nut *Michał Barczak: various characters *Krzysztof Bartłomiejczyk: unspecified Rainbow Rocks character *Adam Bauman: Verko (the Movie), voice-over (show title, episode titles, credits and the text cards in the silent movie in S2E24, seasons 2-3) *Weronika Bochat: Coloratura *Maksymilian Bogumił: Quibble Pants, Sandalwood *Justyna Bojczuk: Sugar Belle (S6E25, S7E08), Sweetie Belle (except S5E06 and S5E07) *Tomasz Borkowski: Lord Tirek, The Storm King *Wojciech Brzeziński: Cheese Sandwich, various characters *Izabella Bukowska: Prim Hemline, Sassy Saddles, Stellar Flare *Paweł Bukrewicz: voice-over (show title, episode titles, credits and the title of Daring Do's book at the end of S4E04, seasons 4-7, Rainbow Rocks, Equestria Girls animation shorts) *Marta Burdynowicz: Vignette Valencia *Wojciech Chorąży: Canter Zoom, Firelight *Anna Cieślak: Sunset Shimmer (since Legend of Everfree) *Krzysztof Cybiński: Grand Pear, Jeff Letrotski (S5E09), Laborer Pony (S5E10), Night Light, Royal Guard #3 (S4E01), "Special Delivery" (S4E01), Squabble (the Movie), various characters *Izabela Dąbrowska: Vera (the Movie), Ma Hooffield, Ms. Harshwhinny (season 4), Zesty Gourmand, various characters *Katarzyna Dąbrowska: Queen Novo *Marta Dobecka: Minuette (S5E12), various characters *Kamil Dominiak: Silver Shill, Svengallop, unspecified Rainbow Rocks character *Marta Dylewska: Vapor Trail, various other *Agnieszka Fajlhauer: Dr. Fauna (season 7), Lightning Dust (S3E07), Sugarcoat, Trixie (except Battle), various other *Maciej Falana: Ragamuffin *Bożena Furczyk: Cinnamon Chai (S5E15), Cheerilee (Friendship is Magic, except S4E19 and S7E07), Raspberry Beret, Mrs. Trotsworth, Octavia Melody (S5E09), shopkeeper (S5E08), Spoiled Rich (S5E19), Sweetie Drops (S7E19), Professor Fossil (S8E21) ,various character *Elżbieta Futera-Jędrzejewska: Princess Celestia *Elżbieta Gaertner: Granny Smith (season 4 onwards) *Anna Gajewska: Auntie Applesauce, Mage Meadowbrook (season 7), The Olden Pony (S3E06), Zecora *Zuzanna Galia: Aria Blaze, Moon Dancer, various other *Krzysztof Gantner: various characters *Barbara Garstka: Gabby *Agata Gawrońska-Bauman: Amethyst Star (S2E08), Daisy Jo (S2E18), Leader of Shadowbolts (S1E02), Lotus Blossom (S1E09), Mrs. Cake (seasons 1-2), Photo Finish, Pound Cake (S2E13), Sweetie Drops (S1E12) *Julia Głaszczka: Indigo Zap *Bartosz Głogowski: voice-over (show title, episode titles and credits, season 1) *Magdalena Herman-Urbańska: Cozy Glow, Limestone Pie (Best Gift Ever), Toola Roola *Karol Jankiewicz: Flash Magnus, Flash Sentry *Natalia Jankiewicz: Sonata Dusk *Tomasz Jarosz: Doctor Hooves (S1E16), Elderly Villager (S8E19), Globe Trotter, "Special Delivery" (S3E7), Spitfire (season 1), Thunderlane (S2E22), Uncle Orange (S1E23) *Beata Jankowska-Tzimas: Scootaloo, Rumble (S2E22) *Artur Kaczmarski: Announcer (S8E05, S8E20), Annoyed Delegate (S5E10), Bellhop (S4E08), Cranky Doodle Donkey (S6E06 and S8E14), Dandy Grandeur, Sad delegate (S5E10), Sky Beak, Steven Magnet (S5E09), various other *Juliusz Kamil: singing (the Movie) *Klaudiusz Kaufmann: "Castle Guard 2" (S5E15), Joe (S2E24), "Late Show" (S5E16), Meadow Song (S1E16), Soarin, Tall Order (S1E23) *Elżbieta Kijowska-Rozen: Dusty Pages *Hanna Kinder-Kiss: Cloudy Quartz, Lyrica Lilac (S1E26), Mulia Mild *Mikołaj Klimek: Announcer (S6E07), Big Daddy McColt, Bodyguard #2 (the Movie), Bulk Biceps (seasons 4, 6, Legend of Everfree, and the Movie onwards), Cranky Doodle Donkey (S5E09), Delegates (S5E10), Dr. Caballeron, Flutterguy (S4E14), King Sombra, Prince Rutherford *Dominika Kluźniak: Spike *Julia Kołakowska-Bytner: Pinkie Pie *Michał Konarski: Sludge *Miłosz Konkel: Tender Taps *Paulina Korthals: Sunset Shimmer (singing, My Past is Not Today) *Zbigniew Konopka: Burnt Oak,Clump (S2E21) , Iron Will (S2E19), Mullet (the Movie) *Maciej Kosmala: Thorax, Braeburn (S6E18) *Aleksandra Kowalicka: Petunia Paleo *Katarzyna Kozak: Aurora, Goldie Delicious (S9E10) *Mirosława Krajewska: Goldie Delicious (except S9E10) *Jacek Król: Bow Hothoof, Chief Thunderhooves, Dragon Lord Torch, Fido, Mori (the Movie), Mr. Stripes (S6E09) *Adam Krylik: Flutterguy (S1E09), Igneous Rock Pie, Lucky Clover (S1E26) *Magdalena Krylik: Twilight Sparkle *Stefan Krzysztofiak: various characters *Klaudia Kuchtyk: Starlight Glimmer, various characters *Joanna Kuberska: various characters *Agnieszka Kudelska: Maar (S6E05) *Agnieszka Kunikowska: Mrs. Paleo *Barbara Kurdej-Szatan: Captain Celaeno *Marta Kurzak: Smolder *Ilona Kuśmierska: Granny Smith (seasons 1-3) *Monika Kwiatkowska: Rarity *Mateusz Kwiecień: Bright Mac, voice-over (show title, episode titles and credits, seasons 8-9, Best Gift Ever and Friendship is Magic shorts) *Grzegorz Kwiecień: Big McIntosh, Filthy Rich (S5E13), Mr. Cake (S5E13), Prince Blueblood, Royal Guard #2 (S1E22), Royal Guard #1 (S4E01), Snails, other *Cezary Kwieciński: Spot *Bernard Lewandowski: Pipsqueak (S2E04) *Łukasz Lewandowski: Mr. Cake (seasons 1-2 except S1E22), Snips, Gizmo *Paulina Łaba: Pear Butter *Katarzyna Łaska: Cheerilee (Equestria Girls, S4E19 and S7E07), Daring Do, Princess Cadance, Pumpkin Cake (S2E13), Silver Spoon, "Teddie Safari", (singing) *Beata Łuczak: Lyrica Lilac (S1E20) *Weronika Łukaszewska: Apple Bloom (season 4-S6E15, Rainbow Rocks, S7E21-S8E26) *Julia Łukowiak: Alice, various characters *Sebastian Machalski: Pistachio, Terramar *Jan Marczewski: Gallus, "Snow Hope" (S8E04) *Tomasz Marczyński: Mudbriar *Marta Markowicz: Sour Sweet, Zipporwhill, various characters *Bartosz Martyna: various characters *Katarzyna Michalska: child (Mirror Magic) *Andrzej Michalski: Sandbar (S8E01-S8E17) *Maksymilian Michasiów: various characters *Mateusz Michnikowski: various characters *Daria Morawiec: Amethyst Star (S5E09), Lemon Hearts (S5E12), various other *Jakub Molęda: Rumble (S7E21) *Paulina Moś: Silverstream (except S8E09) *Agnieszka Mrozińska: Rainbow Dash *Marcin Mroziński: Capper *Piotr Napierała: Attendant pony (S7E02), nervous P.A. (Movie Magic), various other *Emilia Niedzielak: Yona *Przemysław Niedzielski: Nerdy delegate (S5E10), Savoir Fare (S5E09), (S5E11), various characters *Przemysław Nikiel: The Movie title voice-over *Dariusz Odija: Grogar *Tomasz Olejnik: McColt guard (S5E23), various other *Olga Omeljaniec: Limestone Pie (except Best Gift Ever), Luckette (S8E04), unspecified Rainbow Rocks character *Antonina Oraczewska: Twinkleshine (S5E12), various other *Karol Osentowski: "Castle Guard 1" (S5E15), Feather Bangs, Party Favor, Timber Spruce, various other *Joanna Pach-Żbikowska: Apple Bloom (seasons 1-3, Equestria Girls, S6E19-S7E16 and S9E10) *Wojciech Paszkowski: Big Bucks, Buried Lede (S6E09), Flam, Mr. Shy, Star Swirl the Bearded (S8E16 and S9E02) *Stefan Pawłowski: Doctor Horse (S2E16), Garble (S2E21) *Grzegorz Pawlak: Discord, various characters *Sebastian Perdek: Clump (S9E09), Coriander Cumin, various other *Grzegorz Pierczyński: various characters *Monika Pikuła: Applejack *Krzysztof Plewako-Szczerbiński: "Delivery Pony" (S5E15), "Meathead Pony" (S9E05), On Stage (S5E16), Rusty Bucket (S09E08) ,various characters *Adam Pluciński: Caramel (S2E15), Meadow Song (S2E19) *Michał Podsiadło: Royal Guard #2 (S4E01), Shining Armor, Trenderhoof, various characters *Kamil Pruban: Commentator (S6E18), Garble (S6E05 onwards), Power Ponies movie director (Movie Magic), Starstreak, TV announcer (Dance Magic), Wind Rider, various other *Paulina Raczyło: Sapphire Shores (season 4), Sunset Shimmer (before Legend of Everfree), Sweetie Drops (S5E09) *Miłogost Reczek: Ahuizotl, Cranky Doodle Donkey (S2E18) *Aleksandra Radwan: Chestnut Magnifico, girl (Mirror Magic) *Marek Robaczewski: Chancellor Neighsay, Cattail, Hooffield Pony (S5E23), Jack Pot, Rusty Tenure *Bianca Rommel: unspecified Rainbow Rocks character *Szymon Roszak: Grubber, Seaspray *Iwona Rulewicz: Gilda (S5E08), various characters *Paweł Rutkowski: Sandbar (S8E21 onwards) *Mateusz Rusin: Sky Stinger, various other *Paulina Sacharczuk: Maud Pie, various characters *Beata Sadkowska: Dr. Fauna (S2E10), Spitfire (S2E22) various characters *Lidia Sadowa: Coco Pommel (S5E16), Misty Fly (S5E16, S6E24), Vapor Trail's mother (S6E24) *Zuzanna Saporznikow: Sunny Flare (Dance Magic) *Otar Saralidze: various characters *Katarzyna Sawczuk: Princess Skystar *Lena Schimscheiner: Puffed Pastry *Dominika Sell: Juniper Montage, Pinkie Pie (Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook episodes 1-5) *Ewa Serwa: Mayor Mare (seasons 1-3), Silver Frames (S2E09) *Anna Sochacka: Applejack (singing, season 4 onwards, except for the Derby Racers, School of Friendship (song) and Friendship Always Wins) *Joanna Sokołowska: various characters *Anna Sroka-Hryń: Tempest Shadow, Gilda (S1E05) *Tomasz Steciuk: Flim *Przemysław Stippa: Mr. Paleo, Braeburn (S1E21) *Kinga Suchan: various characters *Milena Suszyńska: Lix Spittle (the Movie, speaking), various other *Krzysztof Szczepaniak: Satchel pony (S6E03) *Krzysztof Szczerbiński: Courier (S5E15), various characters *Paweł Szczesny: Claude, Filthy Rich (S2E12) *Olga Szomańska: Autumn Blaze, Songbird Serenade *Anna Sztejner: Apple Rose, Changeling (S6E25), Coco Pommel (S4E08), Lily Valley (S5E09), Lix Spittle (the Movie, singing), Mayor Mare (S4E14 onwards), Mrs. Cake (S4E16, onwards), Night Glider, Nurse (S6E23), Police officer (S6E03), Rose (S5E09 and S7E19), Spitfire (season 3 onwards), "Stardom" (S5E16), Torch Song *Jakub Szydłowski: Bulk Biceps (S5E03, some Legend of Everfree lines), Dr. Hooves (S5E09), Fancy Pants (S5E10), Pest Control Pony (S5E04), various other *Anna Szymańczyk: Silverstream (S8E09) *Małgorzata Szymańska: Fluttershy *Łukasz Talik: Joe (S1E26) *Piotr Tołoczko: Ticket Taker Pony (S8E23) *Robert Tondera: Gladmane *Magdalena Tul: Princess Celestia (singing, season 3), Rarity (singing, season 5 onwards and Rainbow Rocks encore shorts, except for the Movie and Best Gift Ever) *Brygida Turowska-Szymczak: Daisy (S5E09), Fleetfoot, Flitter (S4E16), Little Strongheart, Princess Luna, tea party mare 1 (S8E22) *Klementyna Umer: Blue Bobbin (S8E04), Ember, Gloriosa Daisy, Suri Polomare, Trapeze Star, various other *Magdalena Wasylik: Adagio Dazzle, Saffron Masala *Bartosz Wesołowski: Braeburn (S5E06), "Dumb-Bell" (S5E25), Fashion Plate (S5E14), Hoops (season 5), Mail Pony (S8E08), Micro Chips (Friendship Games shorts), Mr. Breezy (S7E19) various other *Mateusz Weber: Skeedaddle, Micro Chips (except Friendship Games shorts) *Monika Węgiel: Mane-iac, Principal Cinch, various characters *Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska: Aloe (S5E09), Aura (S4E05), Angel Wings (S6E24), Cookie Crumbles, Derpy (S5E09, Legend of Everfree onwards), Mage Meadowbrook (S8E21), Mayor Mare (S4E13), Mrs. Shy, Old Money (S8E04), Queen Chrysalis, Spoiled Milk (S6E23), Strawberry Sunrise, Sunshower (S5E05), Sweetie Belle (Equestria Girls), Sunny Flare (Friendship Games), tea party mare 2 (S8E22), Twilight Velvet (S7E22), various other *Łukasz Węgrzynowski: Bodyguard #1 (the Movie), Business Pony (S5E16), Conductor (S5E11), Diamond Cutter, Director (S6E20), Double Diamond, Gummy, Horn vendor (the Movie), Manehattan Delegate (S5E10), Masked Pony (S6E23), Pharynx, Professor Flintheart, Squizard, Stalwart Stallion (Movie Magic), Star Tracker, Sunburst, Zephyr Breeze, various other *Jakub Wieczorek: Boyle (the Movie), Filthy Rich (S6E23 onwards), Vapor Trail's father (S6E24) *Marta Wiejak: Tree Hugger, various other *Monika Wierzbicka: Cherry Jubilee, Clear Skies (S5E05), Diamond Tiara, Matilda, Orange Swirl (S4E10), Sweetie Drops (S2E19 and Friendship Games shorts), various other *Agnieszka "Poke" Wiśniewska: Apple Cobbler, various other *Janusz Wituch: Bracer Britches (S8E04), Caramel (S1E26), Fancy Pants (S2E09), Grampa Gruff, Hondo Flanks, Rover, Royal Guard #1 (S1E22), Sheriff Silverstar, Steven Magnet (S1E02), various characters *Anna Wodzyńska: Aloe (S6E10), Aura (S2E08), Babs Seed, Blue Bobbin (S6E09), Daisy (S2E08), Flitter (S2E22), "Lemon Daze" (S2E08), Lyra Heartstrings, Octavia Melody (Rainbow Rocks), Wild Fire, various characters *Anna Wojciechowska: Blueberry Curls (S8E04), Coconut Cream, Lemon Zest (Dance Magic), Marble Pie, McColt Guard (S5E23), P.A. (Movie Magic), Stormy Flare, Twilight Velvet (S6E2), Valley Trend (S8E04) *Karol Wróblewski: Trouble Shoes *Beata Wyrąbkiewicz: Ocellus, Open Skies (S5E05), Pinkie Pie (singing, seasons 4-5), Pipsqueak (S4E15 onwards), Seabreeze, Sugar Belle (S5E01-S5E02, S8E10), Sweetie Belle (S5E06-07), various other *Leszek Zduń: Dr. Hooves (S1E12), "Dumb-Bell" (S1E16), Mr. Cake (S1E22), Hoity Toity, Hoops (S1E23) *Maciej Zuchowicz: various characters *Antonina Żbikowska: Wind Sprint *Olga Żmuda: Hoofer Steps (S6E04), various other *Grzegorz Żórawski: Thunderlane (S4E10 and S7E21), various characters :Equestria Girls singers: Magdalena Krylik, Monika Pikuła, Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, , Monika Kwiatkowska, Małgorzata Szymańska, Katarzyna Łaska, , Katarzyna Owczarz :Season 4 singers: Patrycja Kotlarska, Katarzyna Łaska, , Juliusz Kamil, , Justyna Bojczuk, Weronika Łukaszewska, , , Monika Kwiatkowska, Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, Elżbieta Gaertner, , Monika Wierzbicka, Wojciech Brzeziński, , , Grzegorz Kwiecień, , Mateusz Grędziński, Łukasz Talik, , Kamil Dominiak, Tomasz Steciuk, Wojciech Paszkowski, Magdalena Krylik, , :Rainbow Rocks animated shorts singers: Magdalena Krylik, Aleksandra Tabiszewska, Justyna Bojczuk, , Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, Monika Kwiatkowska, Monika Pikuła, , Magdalena Tul, Anna Sochacka, Paulina Korthals, Małgorzata Szymańska, :Rainbow Rocks singers: Katarzyna Owczarz, Magdalena Krylik, Beata Wyrąbkiewicz, Patrycja Kotlarska, , Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, Łukasz Talik, Magdalena Wasylik, , Agnieszka Fajlhauer, Juliusz Kamil, Małgorzata Kozłowska, Paulina Raczyło, Mateusz Grędziński, , Łukasz Lewandowski :Season 5 singers: Anna Sochacka, Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, , Piotr Gogol, Juliusz Kamil, Klaudia Kuchtyk, , Katarzyna Owczarz, , , Magda Kusa, Grzegorz Kwiecień, Weronika Łukaszewska, Monika Wierzbicka, Katarzyna Łaska, Beata Jankowska-Tzimas, Justyna Bojczuk, Weronika Bochat, Magdalena Krylik :Friendship Games singers: Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, Monika Pikuła, Paulina Korthals, Magdalena Krylik, Beata Wyrąbkiewicz, Małgorzata Szymańska, Magdalena Tul, Krzysztof Kubiś, Jacek Kotlarski, Juliusz Kamil, Adrianna Mikołajewska, Katarzyna Owczarz, Małgorzata Kozłowska, Katarzyna Łaska, Magda Kusa, Monika Węgiel :Season 6 singers: Justyna Bojczuk, Piotr Gogol, Katarzyna Owczarz, Artur Bomert, Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, Beata Jankowska-Tzimas, Weronika Łukaszewska, Małgorzata Szymańska, Julia Kołakowska-Bytner, Dominika Kluźniak, Brygida Turowska, Klaudia Kuchtyk, Magdalena Tul, Monika Pikuła, Anna Sochacka, Barbara Garstka, Łukasz Węgrzynowski :Legend of Everfree singers: Julia Kołakowska-Bytner, Paulina Korthals, Magdalena Krylik, Weronika Łukaszewska, Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, Anna Sochacka, Małgorzata Szymańska, Magdalena Tul, Klementyna Umer, others :Dance Magic singers: Julia Kołakowska-Bytner, Paulina Korthals, Magdalena Krylik, Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, Katarzyna Owczarz, Anna Sochacka, Małgorzata Szymańska Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska: Applejack *Dominika Kluźniak: Spike *Magdalena Krylik: Rarity *Agnieszka Marek: Rainbow Dash *Joanna Pach-Żbikowska: Fluttershy *Dominika Sell: Pinkie Pie *Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska: Twilight Sparkle Portuguese (Brazil) *Marco Antônio Abreu: Trouble Shoes *Bianca Alencar: Sweetie Drops (S01E10), Tornado Bolt (S01E12), Twilight Sparkle (speaking; singing except seasons 1 and 4, S02E26, Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, Legend of Everfree and Summertime Shorts) *Rita Almeida: Diamond Tiara (S01E12), additional voices (seasons 1 and 4) *Celso Alves: Spitfire (S01E16) *Affonso Amajones: Mullet, Sheriff Silverstar (S05E06), additional voices (The Movie) *Tarsila Amorim: Aria Blaze (speaking), Gilda (S05E08), Sunny Flare *Andressa Andreatto: Apple Bloom (singing, S03E08), Fluttershy (singing, season 3 and S07E02), Granny Smith (younger, S03E08), Pinkie Pie (singing, except season 1, Equestria Girls and Dance Magic), Rainbow Dash (singing, S02E07 and first line in S02E08), Scootaloo (singing, S04E05 onwards), Sweetie Belle (singing, seasons 2 and 3), Sweetie Drops (Friendship Games Shorts), additional voices *Rodrigo Andreatto: Thorax *Ronaldo Artnic: Additional voices (The Movie) *Heitor Assali: Additional voices (The Movie) *Sandra Mara Azevedo: Mrs. Cake (S02E03) *Luciana Baroli: Sweetie Belle (except Overpowered), Vapor Trail *Rosa Maria Baroli: Principal Cinch *Lene Bastos: Trixie (S01E06) *Veridiana Benassi: Aria Blaze (singing) *Úrsula Bezerra: Moon Dancer, Octavia Melody (S05E09) *Wendel Bezerra: Filthy Rich (S02E12), Flam (S02E15), Shining Armor (except Friendship Games) *Pierre Bittencourt: Doyle, additional voices (The Movie) *Fernanda Bock: Lemon Zest (Dance Magic) *Priscila Borges: Princess Luna (singing, S04E25) *Letícia Bortoletto: Maud Pie (S04E18) *Walter Breda: Ahuizotl (S04E04) *Fernanda Bullara: Chimera (snake head), Gabby, narrator in My Little Pony: Harmony Quest, Lemon Hearts (S04E19), Pinkie Pie (commercials and toys), Spitfire (except seasons 1 and 2), Sunset Shimmer *Léo Caldas: Additional voices (The Movie) *Marco Aurélio Campos: Soarin (season 4) *Vânia Canto: Applejack (singing, except season 1, Equestria Girls, The Movie and Better Together), Princess Skystar (singing) *Cristina Cândido: Cozy Glow (singing) *Paula Capovilla: Autumn Blaze, Queen Chrysalis (singing season 9) *Cidália Castro: Adagio Dazzle (singing), Apple Bloom (singing, S02E17 and S03E04), Granny Smith (singing), Princess Cadance (singing, S02E25), Princess Celestia (singing), Queen Chrysalis (singing season 2), Sonata Dusk (singing), Trixie (speaking, one line in Rainbow Rocks) *Mauro Castro: Ahuizotl (S02E16) *Letícia Celini: Lemon Hearts (S05E12) *Nestor Chiesse: Dr. Caballeron (S04E04) *Beta Cinalli: Additional voices (The Movie) *Priscila Concepción: Mayor Mare (seasons 2-4 and S05E04), Ms. Harshwhinny (season 4), Sweetie Drops (S05E09) *Faduli Costa: Sheriff Silverstar (S01E21) *Shallana Costa: Dean Cadance (one line), Vice Principal Luna (Friendship Games) * ngela Couto: Cheerilee (except Summertime Shorts and Better Together) *Charles Dalla: Boyle (singing) *Giulia de Brito: Juniper Montage *Bruno Dias: Snips (Equestria Girls) *Leila di Castro: Scootaloo, additional voices (season 1) *Júlia Duarte: Ocellus (singing), Twilight Sparkle (singing, Rainbow Rocks) *Clarice Espíndola: Gloriosa Daisy, Suri Polomare *Vagner Fagundes: Quibble Pants *Samira Fernandes: Applejack (speaking, except The Movie, Tales of Canterlot High and Better Together) *Matheus Ferreira: Pipsqueak (seasons 2 and 4) *Priscila Ferreira: Fluttershy (speaking, except season 4 and Tales of Canterlot High) *Daniel Figueira: Timber Spruce (Legend of Everfree) *Glaucia Franchi: Songbird Serenade, additional voices (The Movie) *Priscila Franco: Rarity *Francisco Freitas: Spike *Fritz Gianvitto: Snails *Michelle Giudice: Countess Coloratura, Seabreeze, Sonata Dusk (speaking), Trixie (seasons 3-7, Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks Shorts) *Rosely Gonçalves, Sapphire Shores (S01E19) *Felipe Grinnan: Capper, Svengallop *Caio Guarnieri: Flash Sentry *Isabella Guarnieri: Apple Bloom *Tatá Guarnieri: Big McIntosh *Rogério Guedes *Bruna Guerin: Octavia Melody (Rainbow Rocks) *Luisa Horta: Additional voices (The Movie) *Saulo Javan *Tatiane Keplmair: Pinkie Pie *Thiago Keplmair *Victória Kühl: Twilight Sparkle (singing, Legend of Everfree and Summertime Shorts) *Robson Kumode: Flash Sentry (Legend of Everfree), purple teenage dragon ((S02E21), Silver Shill *Roberto Leite: Big McIntosh (season 1) *Cecília Lemes: Chimera (goat head), Granny Smith (season 6 onwards), Queen Chrysalis *Wellington Lima: Fancy Pants *Luiz Antônio Lobue *Guilherme Lopes: Lord Tirek *Fábio Lucindo: Cheese Sandwich *Leandro Luna: Spike (singing, The Movie) *César Marchetti: Discord (season 4 onwards), Fido, Spot *Pier Marchi: Toe-Tapper *Márcio Marconatto: Braeburn (S05E06), Spitfire (S01E06) *Raquel Marinho: Daring Do (S04E04), Princess Cadance *Sérgio Marone: The Storm King *Jussara Marques: Adagio Dazzle (speaking), Pinkie Pie (S05E07-12 and Friendship Games), Spitfire, Silverstream *Bruna Matta: Maud Pie (Rainbow Rocks onwards) *Alessandra Merz: Cherry Jubilee *Gabriela Milani: Apple Bloom (singing season 4 onwards; speaking, two lines in S05E18) *Alex Minei: Grubber *Mary Minóboli: Fluttershy (singing, season 4 onwards), Sweetie Belle (singing, season 4 onwards) *Déborah Moreira: Princess Cadance (singing, S04E25) *Antônio Moreno: Flutterguy *Vivi Mori: Sunset Shimmer (singing) *Fábio Moura: Cranky Doodle Donkey, Gustave Le Grand *Flávia Narciso: Sable Spirit *Fátima Noya: Photo Finish (except Rainbow Rocks and Summertime Shorts), Nightmare Moon/Princess Luna (season 1) *Maíra Paris: Fashion Plate, Starlight Glimmer (speaking, except Mirror Magic; singing, season 5) *Agatha Paulita: Sour Sweet, Silver Spoon (except S01E12) *Flora Paulita: Cozy Glow (speaking), Diamond Tiara (speaking, except S01E12 and Better Together; singing, S05E18) *Sílvia Suzy Pereira: Rainbow Dash, Royal Ribbon (S04E01) *Suzete Piloto: Lix Spittle *Adriana Pissardini: Queen Novo, Zecora (except season 1) *Marcelo Pissardini: Discord (seasons 2 and 3), Filthy Rich (Legend of Everfree) *Luiza Porto: Fluttershy (Find a Pet Song) *Letícia Quinto *Márcia Regina: Mane-iac *Denise Reis: Princess Celestia *Kandy Kathy Ricci: Coco Pommel *Kate Kelly Ricci: Fluttershy (season 4 and Tales of Canterlot High), Gilda (S01E05), Princess Skystar, Trixie (Better Together) *Mariana Rios: Tempest Shadow *Ivo Roberto: Rover *Roberto Rodrigues: Additional voices (The Movie) *Zeca Rodrigues: King Sombra *Cássius Romero: Chimera (tiger head) *Corina Sabbas: Rainbow Dash (singing, season 4 onwards) *Angélica Santos: Daisy (S02E12), Mrs. Cake (S02E13), Nurse Redheart, Prim Hemline (S04E08) *Vágner Santos: Bulk Biceps (The Movie), Verko, additional voices (The Movie) *Ricardo Sawaya: Braeburn (S01E21) *Raul Schlosser: Flutterguy (S01E09) *Marina Sirabello: Additional voices *Alexandre Soares: Additional voices (The Movie) *Élcio Sodré: Garble (S02E21) *Bianca Tadini: Rarity (singing, except season 1 and Equestria Girls) *Armando Tiraboschi: Additional voices *Mônica Toniolo: Main singer (season 1 and Equestria Girls) *Carol Valença: Captain Celaeno *Sicília Vidal: Smolder *Cláudia Victoria: Applejack (The Movie, Tales of Canterlot High and Better Together) *Felipe Zilse: Trenderhoof *Mariana Zink: Additional voices *Zayra Zordan: Granny Smith (seasons 1-5) *Fernando Zuben: Cheese Sandwich (singing) Rollercoaster of Friendship *Raíssa Bueno: Rainbow Dash *Kandy Kathy Ricci: Vignette Valencia *Amanda Tavares: Pinkie Pie *Cláudia Victoria: Applejack Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Pedro Alcântara: Spike *Bianca Alencar: Fluttershy, additional voices *Andressa Andreatto: Rainbow Dash *Fernanda Bullara: Twilight Sparkle *Samira Fernandes: Applejack *Priscila Franco: Rarity *Flora Paulita: Pinkie Pie Portuguese (Portugal) *Luciana Abreu: Tempest Shadow *Patrícia Andrade: Granny Smith, Maud Pie, Silver Spoon, Sweetie Belle (speaking, season 1) *Cristina Basílio: Twilight Sparkle, Sonata Dusk, Mrs. Shy *Sérgio Calvinho: Storm King, additional voices *Pedro Cardoso: Boyle *Isaac Carvalho: Grubber *Joana Castro: Babs Seed, Goldie Delicious *Sandra de Castro: Apple Bloom, Coloratura, Diamond Tiara, Fluttershy (season 4), Princess Celestia, Rainbow Dash, Rarity (singing, seasons 1-2), Snips, Spike, Aria Blaze, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle (singing seasons 4-5) *D8: Capper *Beatriz Frazão: Princess Skystar *Paula Fonseca: Principal Cinch *Inês Guimarães: Songbird Serenade *Cecília Henriques: Rarity, Queen Novo *Beatriz Leonardo: Captain Celaeno *Bárbara Lourenço: Applejack (speaking season 2 onward, singing seasons 3-6 and films), Gilda, Rarity (season 5, speaking season 6), Scootaloo, Spike *Inês Marques: Pinkie Pie (It's Gonna Work), Rarity (It's Gonna Work) *Carla Mendes: Applejack (season 1, The Movie), Sweetie Belle (speaking, season 2 onward) *Sara Mestre: Fluttershy (The Movie) *Helena Montez: Gloriosa Daisy (singing) *Quimbé: Big McIntosh *Tiago Retré: Discord, King Sombra, Lord Tirek, Mr. Cake *Ana Vieira: Adagio Dazzle, Fluttershy (speaking season 6, singing seasons 1-3, 5, 6 and films), Pinkie Pie, Princess Cadance, Princess Luna, Rarity (singing seasons 3-4 and S6E8), Silver Spoon, Starlight Glimmer, Sweetie Belle (singing), Trixie, Twilight Sparkle (singing), Gloriosa Daisy (speaking) :The Movie singers: Luciana Abreu, Mila Belo (backing vocals), Sérgio Calvinho, Pedro Cardoso, Beatriz Frazão, Sandra de Castro, Beatriz Leonardo, Bárbara Lourenço, Sara Mestre, Ana Vieira Romanian *Richard Balint - Cheese Sandwich, Discord, Flam (season 4), Mr. Cake (season 4), Shining Armor (seasons 2 and 3), Zephyr Breeze *Șerban Borda - Sunburst (season 7 onward), Iron Will (season 7) *Georgia Căprărin - Rarity (season 7 onward) *Corina Cernea - Amethyst Maresbury, Gilda, Granny Smith, Jet Set, Lyrica Lilac, Matilda, Mayor Mare (season 2), Princess Celestia (season 4), Silver Spoon (season 3), Twilight Sparkle (singing Friends Are Always There For You), Zecora *Carina Cheregi - Babs Seed, Rainbow Dash (speaking; singing except S4E7) *Denisa Chis - Fluttershy (singing, season 4), Rarity (singing, season 4), Spike (singing, season 6) *Ciprian Ciuciu - Skeedaddle (season 7), Star Tracker *Gabriela Codrea - Applejack (season 3), Braeburn (season 5), Princess Celestia (seasons 1-3), Princess Luna (seasons 2-3 and 5) *Mirela Corbeanu - Cloudy Quartz, Nightmare Moon (season 1), Silver Frames, Silver Spoon (seasons 1-2) *Ioana Dagău - Apple Bloom (seasons 1-3), Cloud Chaser (S3E7), Daisy, Fluttershy (seasons 1-3), Lily Valley, Minuette, Pipsqueak, Rarity (singing, season 3) *Consuela Egyed *Olivia Fodor - Flitter (season 3), Rarity (speaking seasons 1-6; singing, season 1), Scootaloo *Ilinca Ghimbășan - Twilight Sparkle (speaking, season 5 onward) *Petre Ghimbășan *Sorin Ionescu - Star Swirl the Bearded *Alina Leonte - Applejack (seasons 4-7), Fluttershy (Music in the Treetops), Gloriosa Daisy, Pinkie Pie (singing, seasons 5), Rarity (singing, seasons 5), Spike, Twilight Sparkle (singing, Flawless) *Andrei Lupu - Fleetfoot, Flutterguy (S4E14), Flash Sentry, Seabreeze, Silver Shill, Shining Armor (season 4), Trenderhoof *Carina Marin - Apple Bloom (seasons 4-7), Applejack (seasons 1-2), Coco Pommel, Flitter (season 4), Helia (season 4), Rainbow Dash (singing, Winter Wrap Up), Zipporwhill *Carla Marin - Rainbow Dash (season 6 onward) *Adrian Moraru - Flutterguy (S1E9), King Sombra, Lord Tirek *Eugen Neag - Bright Mac, Flash Magnus, Mr. Shy, Shining Armor (season 7) *Sofia Oprescu *Daria Perneș - Pinkie Pie (speaking, seasons 5-6) *Ioana Perneș - Aura, Pinkie Pie (seasons 1-4 and 7), Rarity (singing, season 2 and S4E14), Rumble, Torch Song (singing), Twilight Sparkle (singing, Best Friends Until the End of Time) *Cosmin Petruț - Feather Bangs, Party Favor, Stygian, Thorax (season 7) *Alessia Popa *Marlena Prigoreanu - Auntie Applesauce, Mercury *Lucia Rogoz *Ion Ruscuț - Grand Pear *Alexandru Rusu - Burnt Oak, Cheese Sandwich *Anca Sigmirean - Cheerilee (S1E18), Daring Do, Mane-iac, Maud Pie, Nightmare Moon (season 4), Princess Luna (season 4), Rainbow Dash (singing, S4E7), Scootaloo (singing, season 4), Shadowbolt, Starlight Glimmer, Suri Polomare, Sweetie Belle (season 2 onward) *Florian Silaghi - Quibble Pants *Pavel Sîrghi - Rockhoof *Anda Tămășanu - Fluttershy (season 5 onward), Pear Butter *Iulia Tohotan - Apple Leaves, Cherry Berry (S2E19), Hinny of the Hills, Princess Cadance (singing, season 4), Twilight Sparkle (seasons 1-4) *Rin Tripa - Steven Magnet *Radu Tudor *Răzvan Vicoveanu - Braeburn (season 6), Double Diamond (season 6), Night Light, Pharynx, Sunburst (season 6) TT *Luca Vulpe - Pipsqueak (season 7) *Paul Zurbău - Double Diamond (season 5), Hoops, Soarin (season 4), Thorax (season 6) Equestria Girls *Raluca Botez - Cherry Crash, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle *Ioana Calotă - Sunset Shimmer *Corina Cernea - Principal Celestia (Friendship Games) *Carina Cheregi - Rainbow Dash (Friendship Games), Sci-Twi (singing, Friendship Games) *Mirela Corbeanu - Principal Cinch *Olivia Fodor - Rarity (Friendship Games) *Andreea Gaică - Adagio Dazzle *Ilinca Ghimbășan - Sci-Twi (speaking, Friendship Games, Legend of Everfree) *Ionuţ Grama - Big McIntosh (My Little Pony Equestria Girls), Flash Sentry *Silvia Gâscă - Apple Bloom (Rainbow Rocks), Cheerilee, Maud Pie, Mrs. Cake, Octavia Melody, Principal Celestia *Anca Iliese - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie (singing), Rainbow Dash (singing, Better Than Ever), Applejack (singing, Shake Your Tail) *Viorel Ionescu - Snails, Snips (My Little Pony Equestria Girls), Spike *Ionuț Ionescu - Snips (Rainbow Rocks) *Alina Leonte - Applejack (Friendship Games), Spike (Friendship Games) *Carmen Lopăzan - Apple Bloom (My Little Pony Equestria Girls), Princess Cadance, Rarity (speaking) *Adina Lucaciu - Applejack, Photo Finish *Dan Lupu - Big McIntosh (Rainbow Rocks), Captain Planet *Ioana Perneș - Pinkie Pie (Friendship Games, Legend of Everfree) *Claudia Prec - Sonata Dusk *Alexandra Radu - Aria Blaze, "Blueberry Cake", Princess/Vice Principal Luna, Trixie (singing, Battle) *Lucia Rogoz - Sunset Shimmer (Friendship Games) *Catinca Roman - Rarity (singing), Twilight Sparkle *Tamara Roman - Pinkie Pie (speaking), Rainbow Dash (singing, Awesome As I Wanna Be), Trixie *Anca Sigmirean - Vice Principal Luna (Friendship Games) *Anda Tamașanu - Dean Cadance, Fluttershy (Legend of Everfree) The Movie *Gabriel Dobre - Verko *Alexandru Mike Gheorghiu *Giada Giardinelli - Princess Luna *Cătălina Grama - Rarity *Anca Iliese *Carmen Lopăzan *Catinca Nistor - Twilight Sparkle *Adela Popescu - Fluttershy *Radu Vâlcan - The Storm King Russian Karusel *Valeriya Antonova - Applejack (singing, season 6), Gabby (singing), Sunset Shimmer (singing, Legend of Everfree) *Valeriy Berezhnov - Feather Bangs (singing) *Larisa Brokhman - Applejack (seasons 1-3 and Equestria Girls; singing, What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me), Cloudy Quartz (season 1), Diamond Tiara (season 1), Granny Smith (seasons 1-3), Lightning Dust, Matilda (season 2), Mayor Mare (seasons 1-3), Photo Finish (season 1), Sapphire Shores (season 1), Sweetie Drops (S2E19), Twinkleshine (season 2), Zecora (seasons 2 and 3) *Elena Chebaturkina-Greb - Auntie Applesauce (S3E08), Coco Pommel (S4E08), Diamond Tiara (seasons 2-3), Granny Smith (season 4), Maud Pie (season 4), Mrs. Cake (seasons 1-4), Photo Finish (Rainbow Rocks), Pinkie Pie (seasons 1-4 and Friendship Games), Princess Cadance (seasons 2-4 and Friendship Games), Princess Celestia (seasons 1-4 and Friendship Games), Rainbow Dash (seasons 1-4 and Friendship Games), Scootaloo (seasons 1-4), Sour Sweet (last line in Friendship Games), Spitfire (season 2), Sugarcoat (Friendhip Games), Sunny Flare, Sweetie Drops (S2E3), Trixie (Equestria Girls), Twist *Prokhor Chekhovskoy - Feather Bangs (season 7), Flash Magnus , Garble (season 7), Goldie Delicious (S7E13), Grand Pear, Pipsqueak (season 7), Shining Armor (season 7) *Valentin Chertov - Flim (singing, season 8) *Darya Frolova - Alice, Auntie Applesauce (S8E05), Autumn Blaze, Babs Seed, Blueberry Cake, Cheerilee (seasons 2 and 3), Cloudy Quartz (S5E20), Coloratura, Cozy Glow, Ember, Gabby, Gilda (S5E08), Mane Allgood, Marble Pie, Matilda (S5E09), Maud Pie (season 5 onward), Mayor Mare (season 5), Mistmane, Mrs. Cake (S5E11), Ocean Flow, Ocellus, Pipsqueak (S5E18), Pear Butter (speaking), Petunia Paleo (S7E25), Princess Luna (season 2 onward), Queen Chrysalis, Rarity (speaking, season 2 onward; singing, seasons 2-4), Silver Spoon (seasons 2-3), Sugar Belle (S7E08 and S8E10), Twinkleshine (season 5), Vapor Trail, Yona *Olga Golovanova - Aunt Holiday, Bori, Butternut, Cheerilee (season 4), Cherry Crash, Coco Pommel (S5E16), Derpy (S2E12 and S5E09), Fluttershy, Goldie Delicious (S4E09), Granny Smith (seasons 5-7), Lemon Hearts (S4E19), Lemon Zest (Dance Magic), Limestone Pie, Lyra Heartstrings, Octavia Melody, Petunia Paleo (S6E19), Photo Finish (S7E09), Plaid Stripes, Saffron Masala, Silver Spoon (season 4), Spitfire (season 4), Spoiled Rich, Sugar Belle (S6E25), Suri Polomare, Sweetie Belle, Sweetie Drops (S2E15), Twilight Sparkle (speaking; singing, seasons 3-4) *Lina Ivanova - Derpy (Best Gift Ever), Diamond Tiara (season 5), Meadowbrook, Pinkie Pie (speaking, season 5 onward; singing, season 5), Princess Cadance (seasons 5 and 7), Princess Celestia (season 5 onward), Rainbow Dash (singing, season 5; speaking, season 5 onward), Sassy Saddles, Scootaloo (season 5 onward), Silverstream, Starlight Glimmer, Sugarcoat (Dance Magic), Sweetie Drops (S5E09) *Mariya Ivaschenko - Applejack (singing, season 5), Coloratura (singing), Diamond Tiara (singing, season 5), Fluttershy (singing, season 5), Rarity (singing, season 5), Twilight Sparkle (singing, season 5), narrator in My Little Pony: Harmony Quest *Ilya Khvostikov - Sludge *Anastasiya Lapina - Apple Bloom (singing except Apples to the Core), Applejack (singing, season 1-3 except What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me), Chestnut Magnifico, Diamond Tiara (singing), Fluttershy (singing), Princess Cadance (singing), Sour Sweet (Dance Magic), Sunset Shimmer (Tales of Canterlot High; singing Welcome to the Show and Friendship Games), Trixie (singing) *Lada Maris - Apple Bloom (singing, season 4), Princess Luna (singing, season 4), Rarity (singing, season 1), Sweetie Belle (singing, seasons 1-4), Twilight Sparkle (singing, seasons 1-2), (A Friend for Life) *Polina Mingalevich - Apple Bloom (singing season 6), Fluttershy (singing season 6), Twilight Sparkle (singing, Legend of Everfree) *Aleksandr Nikolaev - Gallus (singing) *Anastasia Nikolskaya - Autumn Blaze (singing) *Nikita Prozorovsky - Male characters in seasons 1-4 (except Big McIntosh (Rainbow Rocks), Bulk Biceps (season 4), Captain Planet (Rainbow Rocks), Fancy Pants, Flash Sentry , Pipsqueak, Shining Armor, Snails (Rainbow Rocks), Snips (Rainbow Rocks), Soarin (season 4) and Spike); Discord, Star Swirl the Bearded *Evgeniy Putmakov - Rumble (singing), Zephyr Breeze (singing) *Nikolay Pyatunin - Big McIntosh (singing, season 7), Flam (singing, season 8) *Anastasiya Romanova - Applejack (singing, season 7), Fluttershy (singing, season 8 and Best Gift Ever), Pear Butter (singing), Pinkie Pie (singing, Best Gift Ever), Rarity (singing, season 7), Sunset Shimmer (singing, Dance Magic) *Kristina Romanskaya - Applejack (singing, season 8 and Best Gift Ever), Pinkie Pie (singing, season 8), Rainbow Dash (singing, seasons 6, 8 and Best Gift Ever), Scootaloo (singing, seasons 6 and 8), Spike (singing, season 6 and Best Gift Ever), Sweetie Belle (singing, season 6) *Anton Savenkov - All male characters in Legend of Everfree (except Snails and Timber Spruce); Big McIntosh (season 6 onward), Big Bucks, Bright Mac, Bulk Biceps (season 6), Canter Zoom, Coriander Cumin, Cranky Doodle Donkey (season 6), Dr. Caballeron (S6E13 and S7E18), Filthy Rich (S7E19), Flam (S6E20 onward), Gallus, Gladmane, Hoity Toity (season 7), Lord Tirek (season 8), Mr. Shy, Mr. Stripes, Oak Nut, Party Favor (season 6), Prince Rutherford (season 7 onward), Rockhoof, Seaspray, Sky Beak, Snap Shutter, Stalwart Stallion, Stygian *Tatyana Shitova - Principal Cinch (speaking) *Olga Shorokhova - Apple Bloom, Apple Rose, Applejack (speaking; season 4 onwards; singing, season 4), Aria Blaze, Auntie Lofty, Aurora, Cheerilee (S5E18), Daring Do, Diamond Tiara (season 4), Fleetfoot, Gilda (S1E05), Granny Smith (S5E21), Indigo Zap, Juniper Montage, Lemon Hearts (season 5), Minuette (season 2), Mrs. Cake (Equestria Girls and season 5), Mrs. Paleo, Mrs. Shy, Pipsqueak (S2E04 and S4E15), Princess Cadance (seasons 6, 8 and Best Gift Ever), Sapphire Shores (season 4), Smolder, Somnambula, Spike, Spitfire (except seasons 2 and 4), Stellar Flare, Sugar Belle (S5E01 and S5E02), Sunny Flare (Dance Magic), Sunset Shimmer (except Tales of Canterlot High), Sweetie Drops (S1E20 and S7E19), Trixie (season 3 onwards except Equestria Girls and Legend of Everfree), Twinkleshine (season 1), Zecora (except seasons 2 and 3), Zesty Gourmand *Ekaterina Shulgina - Gloriosa Daisy (singing), Pinkie Pie (singing, season 6), Princess Luna (singing season 6), Rarity (singing, seasons 6, 8 and Best Gift Ever), Starlight Glimmer (singing, seasons 6 and 8) *Vlada Supryaga - Apple Bloom (singing, season 8), Ocellus (singing), Trixie (singing, season 8), Twilight Sparkle (singing, Best Gift Ever) *Alena Svetlakova - Fluttershy (singing, season 7), Pinkie Pie (singing, season 7), Rainbow Dash (singing, season 7), Sweetie Belle (singing, season 8), Twilight Sparkle (singing, seasons 7 and 8) *Vadim Tsagareyschwili - Spike (singing, season 8) *Oleg Virozub - Bracer Britches, Chancellor Neighsay, Double Diamond, Dr. Hooves (S5E09), Fancy Pants (S5E10), Filthy Rich (S5E13 and S6E23), Firelight, Flim (S6E20 onward), Garble (S6E05), Igneous Rock (S5E20), Jack Pot, Mr. Cake (season 5), Mr. Paleo, Mudbriar, Party Favor (season 5), Pistachio, Quibble Pants, Sandbar, Shining Armor (seasons 5, 6 and Best Gift Ever), Sky Stinger, Soarin (season 5 onward), Svengallop, Tender Taps, Terramar, Trouble Shoes, Timber Spruce, Zephyr Breeze *Vasilisa Voronina - Adagio Dazzle, Gloriosa Daisy (speaking), Lemon Zest (Friendship Games), Rarity (Friendship Games), Sour Sweet (Friendship Games), Trixie (Legend of Everfree), Vice Principal Luna (Friendship Games) *Evgeniy Waltz - Big McIntosh (Rainbow Rocks), Bulk Biceps (season 4), Captain Planet (Rainbow Rocks), Dr. Caballeron (S4E04), Fancy Pants (S2E09), Flash Sentry, Flim (S2E15 and S4E20), Shining Armor (seasons 2-4 and Friendship Games), Snails (Rainbow Rocks), Snips (Rainbow Rocks), Soarin (season 4) *Olga Zvereva - Cheerilee (season 1), Little Strongheart, Princess Luna (season 1), Rarity (season 1), Silver Spoon (season 1), Sweetie Drops (S01E12), Trixie (S1E06) *Vlad Albanov - male characters (singing, Best Gift Ever) KidZone TV *Ekaterina Kordas - All characters Equestria Girls Friendship Games shorts *Natalya Gracheva - Sunset Shimmer, Vice Principal Luna *Ivan Kalinin - Flash Sentry, Micro Chips *Ilya Khvostikov - Sandalwood *Anastasiya Lapina - Applejack, Rainbow Dash *Tatyana Shitova - Photo Finish *Alena Sozinova - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Drops *Olga Zvereva - Lyra Heartstrings Summertime Shorts onwards *Natasha Dolche - Singing voice of all female characters (Summertime Shorts) *Daniil Eldarov - Micro Chips (Rollercoaster of Friendship), Flim *Andrey Grinevich - Bulk Biceps (Choose Your Own Ending), Cranky Doodle (Choose Your Own Ending), Flam Snips (Choose Your Own Ending). *Lina Ivanova - Rainbow Dash (Choose Your Own Ending and Rollercoaster of Friendship), Rarity (Choose Your Own Ending and Rollercoaster of Friendship), Pinkie Pie (Summertime Shorts), Twilight Sparkle (except Choose Your Own Ending and Rollercoaster of Friendship) *Ivan Kalinin - Flash Sentry, Micro Chips (Forgotten Friendship and Choose Your Own Ending), Sandalwood (Better Together), Snails (Choose Your Own Ending), Timber Spruce, Toe Tapper, Zephyr Breeze *Ilya Khvostikov - Big McIntosh *Anna Kiseleva - Applejack (Forgotten Friendship), Cheerilee, Maud Pie, Rarity (Forgotten Friendship onwards except Choose Your Own Ending and Rollercoaster of Friendship) *Anastasiya Lapina - Apple Bloom (Summertime Shorts), Fluttershy (Summertime Shorts), Sunset Shimmer (Summertime Shorts) *Nina Martyanu - Rarity (Steps of Pep), singing voice of all female characters (Better Together onwards) *Larisa Nekipelova - Princess Celestia, Trixie (Forgotten Friendship) *Polina Shcherbakova - Applejack (Choose Your Own Ending and Rollercoaster of Friendship), Diamond Tiara *Tatyana Shitova - Apple Bloom (Choose Your Own Ending), Applejack (Aww... Baby Turtles onwards except Rollercoaster of Friendship), Granny Smith (Choose Your Own Ending), Photo Finish (Summertime Shorts), Principal Celestia (Summertime Shorts and Choose Your Own Ending), Scootaloo (Summertime Shorts), Spike (Choose Your Own Ending), Sunny Sugarsocks, Sunset Shimmer (Better Together onwards), Vignette Valencia *Olga Shorokhova - Fluttershy (except Summertime Shorts and Forgotten Friendship), Granny Smith (Rollercoaster of Friendship), Pinkie Pie (Better Together onwards), Princess Luna, Rarity (Better Together), Silver Spoon, Spike (Forgotten Friendship), Sweetie Belle (Choose Your Own Ending), Wallflower Blush *Alena Sozinova - Applejack (Summertime Shorts), Carrot Bun, Fluttershy (Forgotten Friendship onwards except Rollercoaster of Friendship), Lily Pad, Maud Pie (Choose Your Own Ending), Nurse Redheart (Forgotten Friendship), Rainbow Dash (except Choose Your Own Ending), Rarity (Summertime Shorts), Scootaloo (Choose Your Own Ending), Sweetie Belle (Summertime Shorts), Torch Song, Trixie (Choose Your Own Ending), Twilight Sparkle (Choose Your Own Ending and Rollercoaster of Friendship), Vice Principal Luna (Forgotten Friendship) The Movie *Mikhail Belyakovich - First Mate Mullet *Zhanna Fetisova - Princess Cadance *Polina Gagarina - Tempest Shadow *Ramiliya Iskander - Captain Celaeno, Songbird Serenade *Lina Ivanova - Twilight Sparkle *Petr Ivashchenko - Grubber *Elena Ivasishina - Princess Celestia, Rarity *Anna Kiseleva - Applejack, Lix Spittle *Anton Kolesnikov - Spike *Denis Kutuzov - Code Red *Sergey Lazarev - Capper *Eliza Martirosova - Fluttershy, Princess Skystar *Aleksandr Novikov - The Storm King *Oleg Novikov - Verko *Irina Savina - Princess Luna, Queen Novo *Olga Shorokhova - Pinkie Pie *Denis Stroev - Boyle *Tatyana Veselkina - Rainbow Dash Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Olga Golovanova - Applejack *Alla Molchanova - Fluttershy *Zhanna Nikonova - Rarity *Tatyana Shitova - Twilight Sparkle *Olga Shorokhova - Rainbow Dash *Tatyana Veselkina - Spike *Mariya Zelinskaya - Pinkie Pie Serbian Minimax version and The Movie *Marijana Aranđelović - Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Gabby, Lightning Dust, Limestone Pie, Matilda, Maud Pie, Ms. Harshwhinny, Night Glider, Photo Finish, Sapphire Shores, Sassy Saddles, Spitfire (season 1), Steven Magnet (season 1), Tree Hugger, Zecora *Jelena Jovičić - Apple Bloom, Applejack (singing, season 6, except Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again), Coloratura, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna (singing, season 6), Spitfire (except season 1), Spoiled Rich, Sweetie Belle (singing, except We'll Make Our Mark), Torch Song, Trixie *Sara Jovanović - Tempest Shadow *Marko Marković - All male characters except Spike, Flash Sentry (Equestria Girls-Friendship Games), Pipsqueak and Steven Magnet (season 1) *Dragana Micković - Background singer *Melanija Milenković - Sweetie Belle (singing, season 6) *Boris Milivojević *Snežana Nešković - Cheerilee, Daring Do, Gilda, Granny Smith (except season 3), Marble Pie, Mrs. Cake, Princess Luna (speaking, except season 3; singing, season 4), Rainbow Dash (singing, The Movie), Rarity (except season 3) , Scootaloo (except season 3), Silver Spoon, Spike (except season 3), Starlight Glimmer (speaking; singing, season 5) *Boda Ninković *Aleksandra Širkić - Applejack (speaking; singing, seasons 1-5), Coco Pommel, Cloudy Quartz, Mayor Mare, Moon Dancer, Princess Cadance, Rainbow Dash (speaking; singing, seasons 1-5), Pipsqueak, Sugar Belle, Sweetie Belle (speaking; singing, We'll Make Our Mark), Twist *Marijana Živanović - Starlight Glimmer (singing, season 6) *Milena Živanović - Granny Smith (season 3), Princess Luna (season 3), Rarity (season 3), Scootaloo (season 3), Silver Spoon (season 3), Spike (season 3) Equestria Girls *Milan Antonić - Flash Sentry (Equestria Girls-Friendship Games) *Marijana Aranđelović - Twilight Sparkle (singing; except Legend of Everfree), Sonata Dusk, Sugarcoat *Jelena Jovičić - Chestnut Magnifico, Gloriosa Daisy *Melanija Milenković - Twilight Sparkle (singing; Legend of Everfree) *Milena Moravčević - Indigo Zap, Principal Cinch *Snežana Nešković - Adagio Dazzle (speaking), Sour Sweet (Friendship Games) *Andrijana Oliverić - Juniper Montage, Lemon Zest, Sour Sweet (Dance Magic), Sunset Shimmer (speaking and singing; except Legend of Everfree) *Iva Stefanović - Adagio Dazzle (singing) *Aleksandra Širkić - Applejack (films only), Aria Blaze, Sunny Flare Mini version *Milan Antonić - Flim (season 2) *Nataša Balog - Applejack (speaking, season 3 onwards), Indigo Zap, Rarity (speaking, season 3 onwards), Scootaloo (speaking, season 3 onwards) *Milica Čalija - Apple Bloom (seasons 1-2), Mayor Mare (seasons 1-2), Princess Celestia (seasons 1-2) *Mirjana Jovanović - Fluttershy (seasons 3-4), Pinkie Pie (seasons 3-4) *Snežana Knežević - Sweetie Belle (speaking, seasons 1-2) *Mina Lazarević - Apple Bloom (season 3 onwards), Applejack (singing, S3E1-2, S3E13, season 4, films), Lightning Dust, Princess Cadance (singing), Princess Celestia (singing), Rainbow Dash (singing, seasons 3-4, films), Rarity (singing, seasons 3-4 and films), Scootaloo (singing, seasons 3-4), Sugarcoat, Trixie (season 3 onwards), Twilight Sparkle (season 3 onwards) *Bojan Lazarov - Background male characters in seasons 3-4 *Marko Marković - Discord (seasons 3-4), Flim (season 4), King Sombra, Snails *Ana Milenković - Apple Bloom (singing, seasons 1-2), Applejack (singing, seasons 1-2), Rainbow Dash (singing, S1E26 and season 2), Rarity (singing, seasons 1-2), Sweetie Belle (singing, seasons 1-2) *Dragana Milošević - Rarity (speaking, seasons 1-2), Princess Luna (season 6), Spike (seasons 1-2 and 6) *Milena Moravčević - Aria Blaze, Fluttershy (season 6), Pinkie Pie (seasons 1-2 and 6, films), Trixie (singing), Twilight Sparkle (seasons 1-2) *Snežana Nešković - Mane-iac, Maud Pie, Princess Luna (seasons 3-4, films), Sonata Dusk, Spike (seasons 3-4, films), Sunny Flare, Sweetie Belle (seasons 3-4, films) *Jelena Petrović - Applejack (speaking, seasons 1-2), Photo Finish, Princess Luna (seasons 1-2), Rainbow Dash (speaking, seasons 1-2; singing S1E11, S1E14) *Iva Stefanović - Adagio Dazzle, Principal Cinch, Starlight Glimmer *Jelena Stojiljković - Fluttershy (films), Lemon Zest, Sour Sweet, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie (speaking, films) *Ana Šimić - Babs Seed, Princess Cadance (speaking, season 3 onwards), Princess Celestia (speaking, season 3 onwards), Rainbow Dash (speaking, season 3 onwards) *Aleksandra Tomić - Fluttershy (seasons 1-2), Scootaloo (seasons 1-2) *Milan Tubić - Big McIntosh (seasons 1-2), Discord (season 2), Flam, Flash Sentry, Lord Tirek, Shining Armor, Snips Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Milan Antonić - Savoir Fare *Mila Manojlović - Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle *Ana Marković - Applejack *Andrijana Oliverić - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, opening theme *Marina Vodeničar - Rarity *Dragana Zrnić - Spike Sinhalese *Chathurika Alwis *Uma Aseni *Naveen Danushka *Asela Jayaweera *Rasika Mallikarachchi *Dilini Niranjala *Shanthi Shiromani *Dilan de Silva *Nelka Thilini Slovak *Nena Baluchová *Frencien Bauer - Spike *Oľga Belešová - Mayor Mare *Jozef Benedik *Lívia Bielovič - Rarity *Petra Bošanská - Twist *Bianka Bucková - Scootaloo *Peter Buš *Mária Čírová - Captain Celaeno *Miroslava Drínová - Princess Skystar, Silver Spoon *Gabriela Dzuríková - Queen Novo *Zuzana Frenglová *Rea Frlajsová *Tamara Grožáková and Ivana Klamová - Apple Bloom *Michaela Hanudelová - Sweetie Belle, Twilight Sparkle (singing At The Gala) *Viktória Hodvan *Silvia Holečková *Lucia Hurajová - Tempest Shadow *Paulína Ištvancová *Erik Jasaň *Vladimír Jedľovský - Dragon *Dušan Kaprálik *Martin Kaprálik - Snails *Andrea Karnasová - Rainbow Dash (speaking season 1, singing Winter Wrap Up and The Movie) *Barbara Kelíšková - Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon *Ladislav Konrád - Big McIntosh, Cranky Doodle Donkey, Steven Magnet *Štefan Kožka *Natália Kóšová *Sväťo Malachovský *Ľubica Očková - Zecora *Bibiana Ondrejková - Applejack (speaking, singing Winter Wrap Up and The Movie) *Juraj Predmerský - The Storm King *Lenka Prokopová - Pinkie Pie (singing At the Gala) *Milada Rajzíková *Štefan Richtárech *Dagmar Sanitrová - Princess Celestia *Zuzana Skopálová - Trixie *Barbora Švidraňová - Songbird Serenade *Rastislav Sokol - Savoir Fare, Snips, title reader *Zuzana Šebová - Diamond Tiara *Gabriela Škrabáková-Kreutz - Fluttershy (speaking, singing Winter Wrap Up, Hush Now Lullaby, So Many Wonders and The Movie) *Ján Tréger - Grubber *Filip Tůma - Capper *Kristína Turjanová - Twilight Sparkle (speaking, singing Winter Wrap Up and The Movie) *Soňa Ulická - Granny Smith *Jana Valocká - Gilda *Dušan Vaňo *Barbora Vincurová *Tomáš Vravník Slovene Minimax and The Movie *Helena Berden *Žiga Bunič - Capper Dapperpaws *Glorija Forjan *Eva Germ *Žiga Golob - Spike (Friendship Games) *Renata Gračnar - Applejack, Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash, Spike (singing), singing voice of all female characters *Mateja Car Križanič - Pinkie Pie (speaking), Rarity (speaking) *Julija Klanjščak *Tanja Klanjščak *Mateja Pungračič *Julija Vedlin *Jana Zadravec Pop TV *Katarina Bordner - Background singer, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity (singing At the Gala), Spike, Twilight Sparkle (singing) *Tanja Ravljen - Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Belle (singing) Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Metka Jure - Fluttershy, Spike *Aja Kobe - Rainbow Dash *Mojca Lubanjšek Pehant - Pinkie Pie *Ana Praznik - Rarity *Mirjana Šajinovic - Twilight Sparkle *Polona Požgan Storman - Applejack Spanish (Latin America) *Yadira Aedo - Golden Harvest (S1E6), Shoeshine (S2E11) *Víctor Hugo Aguilar - Lord Tirek, Trouble Shoes *Montserrat Aguilar - Sunshower *Rossy Aguirre - Gilda, Sprinkle Medley (S2E15) *Diana Alonso - Adagio Dazzle (speaking), Foggy Fleece (S1E16), Golden Harvest (S1E10), Granny Smith (season 1-S7E2), The Olden Pony (S3E6) *Karina Altamirano - Granny Smith (S7E13-present), Lotus Blossom (S1E9) *Lety Amezcua - Prim Hemline *José Arenas - Antique Chicken Stand Pony (S4E22), "Cajum Swamp Pony" (S4E17), "Star Gazer" (S4E19) *Paula Arias - Princess Celestia (singing), Hinny of the Hills *Raymundo Armijo - Trenderhoof *Andrea Arruti - "Coronet" (S1E12), Diamond Tiara, Sapphire Joy (crystalline form) *Yamil Atala - "Night Knight" *Carolina Ayala - Aura (S2E8), Daisy (S1E9), Minuette (S2E25), Sea Swirl, Sweetie Belle (singing voice, season 1 and two phrases in S1E23), Twilight Sparkle (from S1E14 to S1E21) *Laura Ayala - Photo Finish, Princess Luna (speaking, season 3 onward), Nightmare Moon (season 3) *Alicia Barragán - Twinkleshine (S5E12) *Jesús Barrero - Fancy Pants (season 2) *Alfredo Gabriel Basurto - Steam Roller (S1E16), "Uncle Wing" (S3S5) *Ricardo Bautista - Open Skies, Young Hoops (S5E8) *Simone Brook - "Play Write" (S1E23) *David Bueno - "Dumb-Bell" (S1E16) *Christine Byrd - Princess Luna (S1E2), Sweetie Belle (speaking, until S4E1), Trixie *Fernando Calderón - Rumble *Manuel Campuzano - Dr. Hooves (S5E9), Sunburst *Gaby Cárdenas - Daisy Jo, Mrs. Cake, Nurse Redheart (S1E4) *Regina Carrillo - Zipporwhill *Roberto Carrillo - Sheriff Silverstar (season 1) *Adriana Casas - Amethyst Maresbury *Arturo Casanova - Yakyakistan Yak *Arturo Castañeda - Ace (S1E12), "Caesar" (S1E26), Cherry Fizzy (S1E23), Davenport (S1E24), Golden Gavel (S2E9), Hoops (season 1), Meadow Song (S1E16), Lucky Clover (S1E26), Micro Chips (Friendship Games shorts), Noteworthy (S1E21), Ol' Salt (S1E21), "Pine Breeze" (S2E8), Royal guard (S1E22), "Serenity" (S2E22), Snails, Thunderlane, Uncle Orange *Carla Castañeda - Twilight Sparkle, opening theme, Sci-Twi *Mario Castañeda - Night Light *Beto Castillo - Flam (S2E15), Flim (S4E20 and A Case for the Bass), Zephyr Breeze *Arturo Cataño - "Caesar" (S1E23), "Captain Planet" (Rainbow Rocks), Caramel (S2E15), Comet Tail (S2E15), Dr. Hooves (S1E12), "Dumb-Bell" (young), Fume (S2E21), Globe Trotter (S2E8), "Jim Beam" (S1E8), "Karat" (S2E17), "Morton Saltworthy" (S1E21), Mr. Greenhooves (S1E26), Royal guard (S1E22), "Special Delivery" (S3E7), Tall Order (S1E23), "Wisp" (S2E8) *Carla Cerda - Princess Luna (singing voice) *Enrique Cervantes - Discord *Cynthia Chong - Apple Rose (young) *Bruno Coronel - "First Base" (S4E12), Micro Chips (Rainbow Rocks) *Elsa Covián - Rarity, Unnamed Pegasus Foal (S5E16) *Igor Cruz - Garble *Pamela Cruz - Aloe *Sammy D - Toe-Tapper *Irwin Daayán - Fashion Plate *Rolando de Castro - Manehattan Delegate (S5E10) *Daniel Del Roble - Dr. Caballeron, Prince Blueblood *Alejandra Delint - Vignette Valencia *Fela Domínguez - Adagio Dazzle (singing last note in Welcome to the Show), Rarity (singing, S4E14), Sonata Dusk (singing), A Friend for Life *Joana Domínguez - Sunset Shimmer (singing Summertime Shorts ''onward) *Sandy Domínguez - Adagio Dazzle (Battle, Under Our Spell), Aria Blaze (singing) *Tori Domínguez - Adagio Dazzle (Welcome to the Show), Applejack (Friendship Through the Ages), Sunset Shimmer (singing but Shine Like Rainbows, Hope Shines Eternal, until ''Summertime Shorts), Twilight Sparkle (Welcome to the Show) *Karla Falcón - Fleetfoot, Silver Spoon, Twist *Dafnis Fernández - Unnamed Unicorn (S4E10) *Óscar Flores - Gustave le Grand, Mulia Mild *Eduardo Fonseca - The Chimera (tiger head), cosplayer of Admiral Fairweather (S4E21) *Enzo Fortuny - Filthy Rich (S2E12), Quibble Pants *Blas García - Cranky Doodle Donkey *Eduardo Garza - Jet Set, Hooffield Guard 1 *Melissa Gedeón - Pinkie Pie, Piñata *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza - Iron Will *Magda Giner - Nightmare Moon, Sapphire Shores (S1E19), Cloudy Quartz *Cecilia Gómez - Spike *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez - Parcel Post (S2E14) *Laura Gómez - advertisements narrator *Rebeca Gómez - Daring Do *Nycolle González - Babs Seed, Cotton Cloudy (S2E23), Flitter (S2E22), Lemon Hearts (S5E12) *Dulce Guerrero - Rose (S1E9), Spitfire (season 3) *Andrés Gutiérrez Coto - Carrot Cake (season 4 onward) *Gabriela Guzmán - Golden Harvest (S1E20), Spitfire (seasons 1-2 and 4), Sweetie Drops (S1E12 and S1E20), Zecora (season 2 onward) *Maru Guzmán - Ma Hooffield *Ofelia Guzmán - Torch Song *Hiromi Hayakawa - Daisy (S2E6), Sonata Dusk (speaking) *Marianne Herrera - Coloratura (singing) *Carlos Hernández - Soarin, Steven Magnet (S5E9) *Cristina Hernández - Tree Hugger, *Alondra Hidalgo - Moon Dancer *Irina Índigo - Queen Chrysalis *Norma Iturbe - Aunt Orange (S1E23), Lyrica Lilac (S1E26), Mane Goodall (S2E10), "Nurse Sweetheart" (S2E16), Silver Frames (S2E9), "Teddie Safari" *Betzabe Jara - Mane-iac, Sour Sweet *Irene Jiménez - Laurette (S3E12), Princess Luna (season 2) *Daniel Lacy - Savoir Fare (S5E9) *Lupita Leal - Sweetie Drops (S5E9) *Constanza Lechuga - Sunny Flare *Herman López - Mr. Greenhooves (S1E26) *Javier Loyo - "Delivery Pony" (Rainbow Rocks) *Circe Luna - Sunset Shimmer (speaking, singing Welcome to the Show, Shine Like Rainbows) *Sebastián Llapur - Flutterguy, narrator in The Movie teaser *José Antonio Macías - Madden (S1E16), Shining Armor *Rebeca Manríquez - Zecora (season 1) *Romina Marroquín Payró - Princess Cadance, Janine Manewitz (S4E8), Sugarcoat (Friendship Games) *Andrea Valeria Martínez - Gloriosa Daisy (singing) *David Martínez - Filthy Rich (S5E13) *Ada Masson - advertisements narrator *Edson Matus - Hoity Toity *Carla Medina - Daisy (S1E3), Nurse Redheart (S2E13) *Anabel Méndez - Griffon Shopkeeper (S5E8) *Ricardo Méndez - Sheriff Silverstar (season 5) *Roberto Mendiola - "Special Delivery" (S4E1 and S4E4) *Itzel Mendoza - Pumpkin Cake *Luis Alfonso Mendoza - Doctor Horse (S2E16) *Mireya Mendoza - "Noi" (S2E4) *Monserrat Mendoza - "Amber Waves", Cloudchaser (S2E22), Sapphire Joy (non-crystalline), Little Strongheart, Liza Doolots (S2E8), "Noi" (S2E23) *Rommy Mendoza - Twilight Velvet *José Luis Miranda - Cratus (S4E22), Public Works Pony (S5E10) *Dolores Mondragón - Sunny Storm *Moisés Ivan Mora - "All Aboard" (S2E14 & S3E11), Apple Strudel (S2E12), Hondo Flanks, Steven Magnet (season 1), General Flash cosplayer (S4E21) *María Fernanda Morales - Lightning Dust *Sergio Morel - Double Diamond *Héctor Moreno - Big McIntosh (speaking) *Susana Moreno - Apple Bloom (speaking) *Jahel Morga - Night Glider *Claudia Motta - Applejack, orange speaking apples (S2E1), Sunset Shimmer (Friendship Games shorts), Sweetie Drops (Friendship Games shorts) *Gloria Obregón - Amethyst Star (S2E8), Cherry Jubilee, Ms. Peachbottom, Orange Swirl (S2E3), The Chimera (snake head) *Javier Olguín - Flash Sentry, Unicorn Royal Guard 1 (S4E1) *Gabriela Ornelas - Elbow Grease *Alejandro Orozco - Lucky Clover (S2E25) *Andrea Orozco - Lyra Heartstrings (S2E25) *Luciana Ortega - Pound Cake *Antonio Ortiz - Flim (S2E15), Flam (S4E20 and A Case for the Base) *Jessica Ortiz - Aria Blaze (speaking), Maud Pie, Moonlight Raven *Mariana Ortiz - Lemon Hearts (S1E20), "Blueberry Cake" (Rainbow Rocks), Rainbow Dash (one phrase, S1E9), Rose (S2E6), Sapphire Shores (S4E19), "Downdraft" (S4E21), Lily Valley (S5E9) *Dan Osorio - Bulk Biceps (season 4 onward), King Sombra, Prince Rutherford *Roxana Pastrana - Scootaloo (season 2 and 3) *Rebeca Patiño - Princess Celestia (speaking) *Alma Delia Pérez - Cloudy Quartz (S1E23), Mayor Mare (seasons 1-3, 5), green speaking apples (S2E1) *Diana Pérez - Whinnyapolis Delegate (S5E10) *Rocío Prado - Goldie Delicious *Alfonso Ramirez - Security Guard "Lockdown" (S4E19), Yakyakistan Yak *Leyla Rangel - Derpy (S2E15), Royal Ribbon (S1E20), Sunset Shimmer (Hope Shines Eternal), Sweetie Belle (singing, season 2 onward, speaking, from S4E5 onward), Trixie (Rainbow Rocks onward), Meet the Ponies narrator *Gerardo Reyero - Fancy Pants (season 5) *Salvador Reyes - Ahuizotl, Bulk Biceps (seasons 2-3), Crafty Crate (S2E19), Royal guard (S3E1) *Benjamín Rivera - Announcer (S2E22), Braeburn (season 1), Carriage Stallion (S2E14), Hayseed Turnip Truck (S2E9), Joe (S2E24), "Mr. Zippy" (S219) *Jocelyn Robles - Indigo Zap, Sugar Belle *Toni Rodríguez - Gloriosa Daisy (speaking) *Annie Rojas - Apple Bloom (singing), "Lemon Daze" (S2E8), Starlight Glimmer *Guillermo Rojas - Earth Royal Guard (S5E15) *Polo Rojas - Big McIntosh (singing), Flutterguy (singing), Carrot Cake (season 4) *Marisol Romero - "Fleur de Verre", Coloratura (speaking) *Isabel Romo - Apple Leaves (S3E8), Gala Appleby, Shoeshine (S1E20), Suri Polomare *Natalia Rosminati - Narrator in My Little Pony: Harmony Quest *Miguel Ángel, Ruiz - Big Shot (S1E20), Dr. Hooves (S1E16), Snips *Mariana Salazar - Main singer in The Live Show *Analiz Sánchez - Rainbow Dash, Registration pony *Loretta Santini - Lucy Packard (S1E16) *Lover Santini - Flitter (S4E16) *Alejandría de los Santos - Wallflower Blush *Diana Santos - Lily Valley (S2E6) *Ricardo Silva - Cheese Sandwich *Carlos Siller - Seabreeze, Pipsqueak (season 4), Braeburn (season 5) *Nallely Solís Juniper Montage *Raúl Solo - Jeff Letrotski *Humberto Solórzano - Chief Thunderhooves *Rosalba Sotelo - Cheerilee *Martín Soto - Nightjar *Sarah Souza - Auntie Applesauce, Ms. Harshwhinny, Spoiled Rich *Valentina Souza - Lyra Heartstrings (S5E9), Minuette, Sweetie Drops (S2E15), Sugarcoat (Dance Magic) *Luis Leonardo Suárez - "Rivet" (S2E8) *Eduardo Tejedo - Big Daddy McColt *José Antonio Toledano - Truffle Shuffle (S2E23) *Magdalena Tenorio - Marble Pie *Laura Torres - "Nightingale" (S1E2), Principal Cinch, Spitfire (S5E15), Narrator (S5E8) *Ruth Toscano - Nurse Snowheart (S2E16), The Chimera (goat head) *Emilio Treviño - Pipsqueak (seasons 2 and 5), "Shady Daze" (S2E23) *Verónica López Treviño - Limestone Pie *Erika Ugalde - "Cherry Crash" (Rainbow Rocks) *Gaby Ugarte - Scootaloo (season 1), Apple Bloom (first phrase, S1E1) *Víctor Ugarte - Svengallop *[Martínez|Andrea Valeria - Gloriosa Daisy (singing) *Carlo Vázquez - Big McIntosh (Rainbow Rocks), Bags Valet (S2E9), "Black Stone" (S1E21), Igneous Rock (S1E23), Mr. Cake (season 1 to 3), Rover *Abraham Vega - Royal guard (S2E20) *Jaime Vega - Igneous Rock *Gerardo Velázquez - Party Favor *Maggie Vera - Cherry Berry (S2E4), Daisy (S2E14), Lemon Hearts (S2E19), Lucy Packard (S2E19), Fluttershy, Lyra Heartstrings (Friendship Games shorts), Rainbowshine (S1E16), red speaking apples (S2E1), Scootaloo (singing, speaking (season 4)), Spike (S1E4 and one phrase in S1E9), Twinkleshine (S1E1), episode and film narrator *Yolanda Vidal - Mayor Mare (season 4) *José Gilberto Vilchis - Silver Shill, "High Note" (S4E21) *Angélica Villa - Coco Pommel, Derpy (S5E9) *Angela Villanueva - Matilda *Alejandro Villeli - Bill Neigh (S3E1), Doc Top (S2E10), "Fuzzy Slippers" (S2E16), unSand Trap (S2E19), Spectator (S3E4), Claude, Grampa Gruff Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Giset Blanco - Applejack *Christine Byrd - Rarity *Carla Castañeda - Twilight Sparkle *Elsa Covián - Pinkie Pie *Isabel Martiñon - Spike *Mireya Mendoza - Fluttershy *Maggie Vera - Rainbow Dash [http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_La_magia_de_la_amistad Information page] Spanish (Spain) *Dani Albiac: Big McIntosh (season 1), Mrs. Cake (season 1) *Roser Aldabó: Starlight Glimmer *Carmen Ambrós: Fluttershy, Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon (season 2, singing season 6), Sweetie Drops (season 5) *Meritxell Ané: Aria Blaze, Sugarcoat *Dámaris Aragón: Rainbow Dash (singing, season 2-4, I'll Fly), Diamond Tiara (singing, season 4) Scootaloo (singing, seasons 2-4), Fluttershy (singing, season 4-5) *Elisabet Bargalló: Indigo Zap, Moon Dancer, Princess Cadance (My Little Pony The Movie) *Noemí Bayarri: Adagio Dazzle *Francesc Belda: Cranky Doodle Donkey (season 5-6), Dragon Lord Torch *Carmen Calvell: Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia (season 1), Trixie (season 1), Mrs. Cake (season 1) *Ana María Camps: Sweetie Belle, Trixie, (seasons 2-5, Tricks Up My Sleeve), Diamond Tiara (season 1), Sweetie Drops (Friendship Games), Lyra Heartstrings (season 5), Flurry Heart *Anna Cano: Pinkie Pie (singing), Rarity (singing, season 2 onward), Sweetie Belle (singing), Princess Celestia (singing) , Princess Cadance (singing) , Queen Chrysalis (singing), Mrs. Cake (singing) *Gloria Cano: Sunset Shimmer *Silvia Castelló: Principal Cinch (speaking) *Berta Cortés: Lemon Zest *Mireia Decler: Rarity (singing, season 1) *Aleix Estadella: Grubber *Lourdes Fabrés: Gabby, Applejack (singing in My Little Pony The Movie), Princess Skystar (singing), Spike (singing in My Little Pony The Movie) *Anna Ferrán: Applejack (singing, season 1) *Sarah García: Fluttershy (singing, season 6), Gloriosa Daisy (singing) *Sofía García: Spike, Diamond Tiara (seasons 2-5), Princess Luna (season 1), Spitfire (season 6) *Yolanda Gispert: Twilight Sparkle, Cheerilee, Octavia Melody *Noelia Gómez: Twilight Sparkle (singing, season 1), Sweetie Belle (singing, season 1) *David González: Cheese Sandwich (singing), Flim (singing), Mr. Cake (singing) *Minneiah Gordo: Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash (S5E18, season 6), Scootaloo (singing, season 5) *Rosa Guillén: Principal Cinch (singing) *Marina García Guevara: Rarity (speaking) *Ariadna Jiménez: Applejack (speaking), Mayor Mare, Derpy (season 5) *Julia Jové: Pinkie Pie (singing, season 1) *Angel de Gracia: Sunburst *Iris Lagó: Sour Sweet *Carles Lladó: Cheese Sandwich, Capper (speaking) *Eva Martí: Fluttershy (singing, My Little Pony The Movie) *Sarai Martinez: Diamond Tiara (singing), Rarity (We'll Make Our Mark) *Jana Massot: Maud Pie, Octavia Melody (Rainbow Rocks), Spitfire (season 5) *Joan Massotkleiner: Discord *Cristina Mauri: Songbird Serenade *Graciela Molina: Ember *Rosa Moyano: Apple Bloom (season 1) *Daniel Munuera: Capper (singing) *Marcel Navarro: Flash Sentry *Eva Ordeig: Babs Seed, Rainbow Dash, Derpy (My Little Pony The Movie) *Anna Orra: Apple Bloom (season 2), Princess Cadance (speaking), Fluttershy (singing, seasons 2-3) , Applejack (singing) , Apple Bloom (singing), Granny Smith, Sweetie Belle (singing, season 5), Silver Spoon (singing) *Pep Orra: Big McIntosh (speaking) *Marina Pastor: Rainbow Dash (singing, season 1) *Rafa Parra: Snips (season 4, Rainbow Rocks), Double Diamond *Meritxell Ribera: Lyra (Friendship Games) *Javier Roldán: Snips (Equestria Girls) *Laura Rojas: Fluttershy (singing, season 1), Scootaloo (singing, season 1) *Anna Romano: Derpy (season 2), Mrs. Cake (season 2 onwards), Scootaloo, Spitfire (season 2), Sunny Flare *Alba Solá: Queen Novo *Juan Antonio Soler: Braeburn (season 1) *Carla Torres: Sonata Dusk, Pipsqueak (season 5) *Isabel Valls: Captain Celaeno *Javier Viñas: Big McIntosh (singing in My Little Pony The Movie) *Marc Zanni: Snails, Garble (season 6) Rainbow Rocks singers: Dámaris Aragón, Noemí Bayarri, Anna Cano, Mireia Gordo Friendship Games singers: Minneiah Gordo, Sarai Martínez, David González Additional voices (season 1): Dani Albiac, Anna María Camps, Carmén Calvell, Joaquín Gómez and Carmé Ambrós Additional voices (seasons 2-3): Pep Orra, Joan Massotkleiner, Anna Orra, Anna Romano Additional voices (season 4): Carlos Lladó, Anna Orra, Pep Orra, Janna Massot Orra Swedish *Carla Abrahamsen *Annelie Bhagavan: Queen Novo *My Bodell: Rarity *Sharon Dyall: Princess Luna (season 2 onward) *Anna Engh: Gloriosa Daisy (singing) *Adam Fietz: The Storm King *Niklas Gabrielsson: Discord, Soarin *Oscar Harryson: Grubber *Lina Hedlund: Twilight Sparkle *Anneli Heed: Cheerilee (S1E18 onward), Photo Finish, Pinkie Pie (singing, seasons 4-6) ,Princess Cadance, Rainbow Dash (singing, seasons 1-3), Silverstream, Spike, Spitfire, Sweetie Belle (S1E18 onward), Sweetie Drops *Josefina Hylén: Princess Luna (season 1) *Anna Isbäck: Coloratura, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar *Jennie Jahns: Cheerilee (S1E12), Princess Celestia *Linn Jansson: Apple Bloom (seasons 2-3) *Joakim Jennefors: Flutterguy (season 1), Mr. Cake (season 1) *Ayla Kabaca: Tempest Shadow *Sandra Kassman *Emma Lewin-Sundberg: Applejack (seasons 1-4 and 7, The Movie) *Vendela Palmgren *Sebastian Paulsson *Lizette Pålsson: Fluttershy *Amanda Renberg: Pinkie Pie (speaking, singing seasons 1-3), Scootaloo (seasons 1-3), Sunset Shimmer *Annica Smedius: Mane-iac, Starlight Glimmer (season 5) *Matilda Smedius *Jakob Stadell: Capper *Mikael Westin *Jill Wrethagen: Rainbow Dash (speaking, singing Make This Castle A Home) :The Movie additional voices: Nicklas Berglund, Annika Herlitz, Josefina Hylén, Jennie Jahns, Joakim Jennefors, Lucas Kruger, Anton Olofsson Raeder, Jan Simonsson, Annica Smedius, Maja Strömstedt Demo dub of The Ticket Master *My Bodell: Rarity *Lina Hedlund: Twilight Sparkle *Lizette Pålsson: Fluttershy *Amanda Renberg: Pinkie Pie *Frida Sandén: Rainbow Dash Thai Boomerang dub *Kwangamon Bunjap (ขวัญกมล บุญจับ): Sunset Shimmer (Forgotten Friendship & Rollercoaster of friendship) *Natta Hirunsatit (ณัฐฐา หิรัญสถิตย์): Fluttershy *Panadita Matichareon (ปัณฑิตา เล็กเจริญ): Applejack (season 1) *Sopicha Ounsamai (โสภิชา อุ่นสมัย): Diamond Tiara, Pinkie Pie, Princess Cadance, Starlight Glimmer (speaking, singing Friends Are Always There For You) *Thunwa Pakdeeumnat (ธันวา ภักดีอำนาจ): Apple Bloom (speaking, singing seasons 1-5), Princess Celestia, Rainbow Dash *Jeanne Tassanaplern Tanseriskulpat (แจน ทัศณ์เพลิน ตันเสรีสกุลภัช): Wallflower Blush *Sumita Thaijamnong (สุมิตา ไทยจำนง): Twilight Sparkle *Thansini Thongprasat (ธัญสินี ทองประสาท): Vignette Valencia *Vichayada Vorapongpisut (วิชญาดา วรพงศ์พิสุทธ์): Rarity MCOT Family dub *Chitravadi Natrakul (จิตราวดี ณ ตระกูล): Spike Tiga dub *Tiphynok Promjtoka (ทิพย์ชนก พรหมจูฑะ): Rarity, Twilight Sparkle The Movie *Kwangamon Bunjap (ขวัญกมล บุญจับ): Tempest Shadow *Pipat Bunsitlert (พิพัฒน์ บุญสิทธิเลิศ): Capper *Gua Supinsaa Haan (ก๊วย ศุภินทรา หาน): Applejack, Princess Luna, Queen Novo *Thananchakon Kaewmemak (ธนัญชกร แก้วมีมาก): Captain Celaeno, Princess Celestia, Princess Skystar, Rarity *Napuanron Mebut (นพวรรณ เหมะบุตร): Twilight Sparkle *Naararin Ratdtanabpranee (นาราริน รัตนปราณี): Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie *Patsaran Reuannaak (ภัทร์ศรัณย์ เรือนนาค): Rainbow Dash *Thananchanok Saetang (ธนัญชกร แซ่ตั้ง): Princess Cadance, Spike *Pam Gaia Siripasara Sintrakarnpol (แปม ไกอา ศิรภัสรา สินตระการผล): Songbird Serenade (speaking) *Gan Vonggaewjarern (กรรณ วงแก้วเจริญ): Boyle, Grubber Turkish *Suzan Acun: Twilight Sparkle (speaking) *Didem Adlıhan: Princess Luna (season 4 onward) *Sabanur Aksoy: Pinkie Pie (speaking, singing season 5) *Ayşegül Bingöl: Applejack (season 3 onward, singing season 5) *Sait Çataldaş: Spike (until S4E2) *Harun Can: Rumble (S7E21) *Pınar Erengil: Princess Celestia (seasons 1 and 2) *Milay Ezengin: Rarity (speaking except S6E8, singing S5E3) *Burcu Güneştutar: Applejack (speaking, seasons 1 and 2), Spike (S4E3 onwards) *Begüm Günceler: Theme Song (second version), Twilight Sparkle (singing, season 1), Love Is In Bloom *Sibel Keskin: Fluttershy (speaking, singing season 5) *Ayça Koptur: Princess Luna (seasons 1 and 2) *Elif Küçük: Trixie (season 3) *Berrak Kus: Rainbow Dash (speaking except S6E8, singing season 5) *Kartal Mehmet: Cheese Sandwich (singing), Sludge (singing) *Ceren Özkarataş: Apple Bloom (singing, season 5 onwards), Applejack (singing, S3E13 onwards), Coloratura, Diamond Tiara (singing S4E12), Fluttershy (singing, S3E13 onwards), Gabby (singing), Mrs. Cake (singing), Pinkie Pie (singing, S3E13 onwards), Princess Cadance (singing, season 4), Princess Celestia (singing), Princess Luna (singing), Rainbow Dash (singing, S3E13 onwards), Rarity (singing, S3E13 onwards), Scootaloo (singing, season 5 onwards), Starlight Glimmer (singing, S5E26 onwards), Sweetie Belle (singing, season 5 onwards), Twilight Sparkle (singing, S3E13 onwards) *Müge Oruçkaptan: Princess Cadance (season 2), Queen Chrysalis Equestria Girls *Elif Acehan: Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks and Friendship Games) *Suzan Acun: Twilight Sparkle (speaking, Legend of Everfree) *Gökhan Akçakara: Shining Armor *Arzu Akın: Twilight Sparkle (Friendship Games) *Sabanur Aksoy: Pinkie Pie (speaking, Legend of Everfree) *Umut Aksoy: Timber Spruce *Özlem Altınok: Midnight Sparkle (Legend of Everfree) *Burçin Artut: Spike (Legend of Everfree) *Zeynep Ateşer: Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, and Friendship Games) *Ilay Bal: Twilight Sparkle (singing, Friendship Through the Ages, Friendship Games) *Berna Başer: Twilight Sparkle (speaking, Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks) *Ayşegül Bingöl: Rainbow Dash (speaking, Legend of Everfree) *Müjde Çapraz: Sunset Shimmer (speaking, Legend of Everfree) *Bergen Coşkun: Fluttershy (Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, and Friendship Games) *Tugay Erverdi: Flash Sentry (Legend of Everfree) *Milay Ezengin: Rarity (speaking, Legend of Everfree) *Ceren Gedikali: Rarity (Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, and Friendship Games) *Bilge Göker: Fluttershy (speaking, Legend of Everfree) *Buket İrtem: Dean Cadence *Gülen Karaman: Vice Principal Luna (Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, and Friendship Games) *Funda Köseoğlu: Principal Celestia (Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, and Friendship Games) *Nihan Omuz: Gloriosa Daisy (speaking) *Zeynep Önen: Applejack (speaking, Legend of Everfree) *Canan Özacun: Spike (Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, and Friendship Games) *Seda Özelsoy: Applejack (Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, and Friendship Games), Trixie (Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks) *Beril Senvarol: Rainbow Dash (Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, and Friendship Games) *Ahmet Taşar: Flash Sentry (Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, and Friendship Games) Ukrainian *Andriy Al'okhin: Bulk Biceps (S7E02), Cattail, Dandy Grandeur, Discord (S7E12), Mr. Stripes, Oak Nut, Starstreak, Stygian *Tetyana Antonova: "Police Pony" (S6E03), Raspberry Beret (S5E16), Tree Hugger, "Whinnyapolis Delegate" (S5E10) *Lyudmyla Ardel'yan: Cherry Jubilee (S5E11), Gilda (S5E08), Spoiled Rich (season 6) *Alisa Balan: Rarity (singing, Rules of Rarity) *Sofiya Balan: Apple Bloom (singing, Sisterhood), Rarity (S7E23 onwards), Starlight Glimmer (singing), Trixie (S7E24 onwards) *Olena Blinnikova: Cheerilee (seasons 1-3), Granny Smith (seasons 1-3), Nightmare Moon (season 1), Princess Cadance (seasons 2-3), Princess Celestia (seasons 1-3), Queen Chrysalis (season 2), Zecora (seasons 1-3) *Kateryna Braykovs'ka: Applejack (season 5 onwards), Derpy (S5E09), Ember, Mayor Mare (young), Misty Fly, Moon Dancer *Kateryna Buts'ka: "Bright Pony" (S5E14), Coconut Cream, Coco Pommel (S5E15 onwards), Daring Do (S6E13), Gabby, Inky Rose, Mrs. Shy, Rolling Thunder, Sassy Saddles (season 5), Spitfire (S6E23), Sugar Belle, Sweetie Belle (season 5 onwards), Twilight Sparkle (S5E26), Twinkleshine (S5E12) *Yaroslav Chornen'kyy: Male voices in seasons 1-4 (except Pipsqueak, Snails (S2E6 and seasons 3-4), Snips (S2E6 and seasons 3-4) and Spike); Fancy Pants (S5E10), Flam (S8E16 and Best Gift Ever), Gladmane, Jack Pot, Pony of Shadows, Prince Rutherford (S8E01-S8E02 and Best Gift Ever), Professor Flintheart, Squizard, Trouble Shoes *Anna Chyzh: Alice, Coloratura, Cozy Glow, Daring Do (second part of S7E18, S7E25), Limestone Pie (S5E20), Pear Butter, Silverstream, Stormy Flare, Vapor Trail *Iryna Doroshenko: Aloe (seasons 5 and 6), Goldie Delicious (S7E13 onwards), Granny Smith (seasons 5 and 6) *Andriy Fedinchyk: Flash Magnus, Mr. Paleo, Star Tracker, Thunderlane (S7E21), Quibble Pants *Dmytro Harbuz: Sunburst, Thorax *Alisa Hur'yeva: Applejack (partially S7E23), "Architecture Pony" (S5E14), Daisy (S5E09), Derpy (Best Gift Ever), Lightning Dust (S8E20), Lotus Blossom (seasons 5 and 6), Mage Meadowbrook, Mistmane (S7E16), Night Glider, Ocellus, Petunia Paleo, Spitfire (S5E15 and S6E07) *Nina Kastorf: "Incidental Pony" (S5E14), Octavia Melody, Pipsqueak (S5E18), Sunshower (S5E05), Zesty Gourmand *Mariya Kokshaykina: Blue Bobbin, Lily Lace, Mrs. Paleo, "Register Pony" (S5E17) *Maksym Kondratyuk: Big Daddy McColt (S7E05), "Manehattan Delegate" (S5E10), Savoir Fare (S5E09) *Yuriy Kovalenko: Sheriff Silverstar (S5E06) *Yuriy Kudryavets': Big Mcintosh (partially in S6E23), Hoo'Far *Oleh Lepenets': Chancellor Neighsay, Igneous Rock Pie (S5E20), Star Swirl the Bearded *Hanna Levchenko: Braeburn (S6E18) *Andriy Mostrenko: Dragon Lord Torch, Hard Hat, Prince Rutherford (S7E11), Spearhead *Daryna Murashchenko: Diamond Tiara (season 5), Plaid Stripes, Rarity (seasons 5-7 except S7E25 and S7E26), Rainbow Dash (singing, seasons 5 and 6), Sweetie Drops (S5E09), Trixie (seasons 6-7 except S7E24) *Lidiya Murashchenko: Daybreaker, Matilda (S5E09), Mrs. Cup Cake (season 5 onwards), Open Skies, Princess Luna (season 5 onwards), Somnambula, Spike (season 5 onwards), Wrangler, Zecora (S5E26) *Yevhen Pashyn: Burnt Oak, Filthy Rich (S6E23), "Mustache Crystal Pony" (S6E02) *Yuliya Perenchuk: Applejack (seasons 1-3), Babs Seed, Daring Do (first part of S7E18), Fluttershy (season 5 ownards), Gilda (young), Lightning Dust (S3E08), Princess Luna (seasons 1-3), Rainbow Dash (seasons 1-3), Rarity (seasons 1-3), Scootaloo (season 1), Silver Spoon (except season 4), Snails (S2E6 and season 3), Snips (S2E6 and season 3), Spike (seasons 1-3), Sweetie Belle (seasons 2 and 3), Toola Roola, Zipporwhill (S7E06) *Oleksandr Pohrebnyak: Coriander Cumin, Double Diamond, Fashion Plate, Jeff Letrotski, Rumble (S7E21), Shining Armor (seasons 5-7), Soarin (S5E15 and S6E07), Zephyr Breeze *Natalya Polishchuk: Dr. Fauna (S7E23), Twilight Velvet (S7E22), Windy Whistles, Zecora (season 7) *Ol'ha Radchuk: Aurora, Apple Rose (S8E05), Cloudy Quartz (S5E20), Dr. Fauna (S7E05), Granny Smith (S6E23), Mayor Mare (S7E13), Spoiled Rich (S5E18) *Natalya Roman'ko-Kysel'ova: Clear Skies, Diamond Tiara (seasons 1-4), Fluttershy (seasons 1-4), Maud Pie (season 4, S7E24 onwards), Mistmane (S7E26), Nightmare Moon (S7E10), Pinkie Pie (seasons 1-4), Princess Celestia (S7E25, S7E26), Scootaloo (seasons 2-4), Suri Polomare, Sweetie Belle (season 1), Twilight Sparkle (except S5E26) *Larysa Rusnak: Cinnamon Chai, Lyra Heartstrings (S5E09), Maud Pie (seasons 5-6 and S7E04), Princess Celestia (seasons 5-7 except S7E25 and S7E26) *Arsen Shavlyuk: Chipcutter, Fleetfoot (S6E07), Snowdash (S6E08), Tender Taps *Pavlo Skorohod'ko: Birch Bucket, Braeburn (S5E06), Bright Mac, Dr. Hooves (S5E09), Feather Bangs, Featherweight, Gallus, Night Light (S7E22), On Stage (S5E16), Party Favor, Rockhoof, Shining Armor (Best Gift Ever), Snips (S6E14), Svengallop *Oleksandr Solodkyi: Short Fuse *Valentyna Sova: Cheerilee (season 4), Daring Do (S4E04), Granny Smith (season 4), Nightmare Moon (season 4), Princess Cadance (season 4), Princess Celestia (season 4), Zecora (season 4) *Andriy Tverdak: Bow Hothoof, Bulk Biceps (S5E03), Buried Lede, Cranky Doodle Donkey (seasons 5 and 6), credits, Discord (season 6), Dr. Caballeron (S6E13), Grand Pear (young), Gummy, Flam (S6E20), Flim (S6E20), Iron Will (S7E22), Mr. Shy, Wind Rider *Mykhailo Tyshyn: Big McIntosh (season 5), Firelight, Garble (season 6 onwards), Hoity Toity (S7E09), Snails (season 6) *Olena Uzlyuk: Autumn Blaze, Butternut, Cheerilee (season 5 onwards), Lily Valley (S5E09), Mayor Mare (season 5), Method Mare 4 (S5E16), Nurse Redheart (S7E03), Sassy Saddles (S7E06), Stellar Flare *Yuriy Vysots'kyy: Grampa Gruff, Grand Pear *Olena Yabluchna: Amethyst Star (S5E09), Cheerilee (S7E07 S7E23), Limestone Pie (Best Gift Ever), Ma Hooffield, Princess Cadance (season 5 onwards), Starlight Glimmer (speaking) *Natalya Yaroshenko: Photo Finish (S7E09), Queen Chrysalis (season 5 onwards), Saffron Masala *Dmytro Zavads'kyy: Big Bucks, Discord (seasons 5, 8, and Best Gift Ever), Flim (S8E16 and Best Gift Ever), Night Light (S6E02), "Pouch Pony" (S6E03) *Oleksandr Zaval'skyy: Fluffy Clouds, Method Mare 3 (S5E16), Steven Magnet (S5E09) *Anastasiya Zharnikova: Applejack (season 4, singing season 7), Fluttershy (singing season 7) "Goth Pony" (S5E14), Granny Smith (young), Minuette (S5E12), Princess Luna (season 4), Rainbow Dash (season 4 onwards), Rarity (season 4, singing season 7), Scootaloo (season 5 onwards), Silver Spoon (season 4), Snails (season 4), Snips (season 4), Spike (season 4), Sweetie Belle (season 4), Yona *Mykhailo Zhonin: Big Daddy McColt (S5E23), Bulk Biceps (S6E04), Prince Rutherford (S5E11) *Anatoliy Zinovenko: Pest Control Pony (S5E04), Hooffield Pony 1 (S5E23) *Yelyzaveta Zinovenko: Apple Bloom (season 5 onwards), Fleetfoot (S7E07), Lotus Blossom (seasons 5 and 6), Pinkie Pie (season 5 onwards) Equestria Girls *Lyudmyla Ardel'an: Principal Celestia (Friendship Games and Legend of Everfree) *Sofiya Balan: Sunset Shimmer (singing, Legend of Everfree) *Olena Blinnikova: Cheerilee (Equestria Girls), Granny Smith (Equestria Girls), Dean Cadance (Friendship Games), Principal Celestia (Equestria Girls), Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls) *Kateryna Buts'ka: Sunset Shimmer (Friendship Games and Legend of Everfree) *Anna Chyzh: Gloriosa Daisy (singing), Sour Sweet, Twilight Sparkle (singing, Legend of Everfree) *Dmytro Harbuz: Sandalwood *Alisa Hur'yeva: Indigo Zap *Nina Kastorf: Sugarcoat *Yuriy Kudryavets': Snails (Legend of Everfree) *Oleh Lepenets': Bus Driver (Friendship Games), Filthy Rich (Legend of Everfree) *Oleksandr Pohrebnyak: Flash Sentry (Friendship Games and Legend of Everfree), Snips (Legend of Everfree) *Ol'ha Radchuk: Principal Cinch *Natalya Roman'ko-Kysel'ova: Apple Bloom (Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks), Fluttershy (Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks), Maud Pie (Rainbow Rocks), Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks) *Pavlo Skorohod'ko: Timber Spruce *Valentyna Sova: Principal Celestia (Rainbow Rocks), Sunset Shimmer (Rainbow Rocks) *Mykhailo Tyshyn: Bulk Biceps (Legend of Everfree) *Olena Yabluchna: Gloriosa Daisy (speaking), Lemon Zest *Anastasiya Zinovenko: Applejack (Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks), Vice Principal Luna (Equestria Girls), Rarity (Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks), Snails (Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks), Spike (Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks), Sweetie Belle (Equestria Girls) The Movie Pie Post Production *Kateryna Buts'ka: Lix Spittle, Songbird Serenade *Kateryna Kachan: Tempest Shadow *Mykhailo Kryshtal: Verko *Yevhen Pashyn: The Storm King *Oleksandr Pohrebnyak: Grubber *Ivan Rozin: Capper *Larysa Rusnak: Queen Novo *Hanna Sobolyeva: Princess Skystar *Olena Uzlyuk: Captain Celaeno Tak Treba Production *Olena Blinnikova: Applejack, Princess Cadance, Princess Skystar, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Tempest Shadow, additional voices *Hanna Sobolyeva: Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, additional voices *Valentyna Sova: Captain Celaeno, Fluttershy, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Queen Novo, Songbird Serenade, additional voices *Volodymyr Tereshchuk: Capper, Grubber, The Storm King, Verko, male characters, additional voices Vietnamese SCTV3 * Võ Huyền Chi Theme Song Performed by: Thanh Thảo References es:Elenco Category:Lists Category:Cast and Crew